Bounty
by GhostDoor
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has gained the powers of a shinigami, now with the power to protect he must save Rukia from execution. However, that might be more difficult then he imagined with a lazy bounty hunter after his soul. "I'm just your run of the mill bounty hunter," she smirked, leaning back and looking him in the eyes. "And I'm here for your soul, Ichigo Kurosaki." OC/Ichigo
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, it's been a while. I doubt many of you have read any of my other stories, if that's the case; Don't. I'm re-editing and in some cases completely remaking them. Anywho, this is an OC story, for the most part, everything will be canon. I'm not too sure about any filler Arc inclusion(Zanpakuto, Bount, etc.) as of yet, this will mostly follow just the main story lines. Obviously, it will be starting after Ichigo has gained his powers, but before Rukia's execution rescue. I hope you all enjoy this, please review, follow, what have you :) Constructive criticism is most welcome. **

**GhostDoor out Baby.**

**Bounty**

** Prologue**

It was a warm and sunny day in Karakura town. It was the type of day that was perfect for a nice long walk, the perfect weather to, in fact, stalk an unaware teenage boy home from school. He was so oblivious to the figure casually walking above him, occasionally leaping from rooftop to rooftop. He had his school satchel thrown lazilly over one shoulder, his other hand rubbing the back of his orange hair, and he was arguing with a petite black haired girl. They were both dressed in the grey high school uniform, slowly walking as if there wasn't a care in the world.

The figure sighed, still walking above the two, feet solidly placed in the air. Their green eyes squinted as a yawn forced it's way out of their throat, and tears prickled at the corner of their eyes. This was so easy, it was boring.

Ashwina did not like boring.

* * *

><p>Many centuries ago, there was a very peaceful village that resided at the utmost peak of a mountain. The mountain was so tall, it looked as if the temple placed at it's peak literally kissed the sky. The people here were humble and meek, simple farmers and worshippers of the almighty gods. They prayed regularly, each resident knowing the words and rituals by heart. They prayed to the gods only for their basic needs; good crops, the gods mercy, and healthy children.<p>

However, these humble and meek villagers were cast aside by the gods, shunned and loathed. Their years of ceaseless worship and sacrifice forgotten, and their peaceful village crumbled. The great goddess, queen and mother of all Devas, single handedly destroyed them and smited them.

The villagers cried out in anguish. First, they prayed for forgiveness, next they prayed for mercy, then they prayed for the angered goddess to spare the innocent children, and finally, they prayed for a quick and painless death. None of these prayers were answered, instead they were denied and answered with ten-fold their punishment.

Why, might you ask, would the great goddess, the one they prayed to in sincerity for many years, destroy these meek and humble people?

Because of a green eyed baby girl.

What a bitch.

* * *

><p>Rukia Kuchiki was known for many things; she was a talented and skilled shinigami, she had a quick temper yet a kind heart, she was an artist (good or bad, the opinion was in the eye of the beholder), and she was without a doubt not as oblivious as the fool walking next to her.<p>

Her eyes narrowed as the slender figure hopping from rooftop to rooftop above them, yawned once again. She had been following the pair since they had left the school grounds, casually jumping from roof to roof, occasionally walking across the open air. Her silver hair was blowing in the wind, three long braids whipping out behind her.

Rukia wondered to herself how this fool hadn't noticed her. The girl was completely visible to the human eye, and she was so casual about the whole ordeal, Rukia didn't know if she was an enemy or someone just out for a stroll. If it hadn't been for the fact she had followed them down each turn, even abrupt turns leading in the wrong direction that Rukia had initiated, then she would think this was the case.

What baffled the petite shinigami even more was the complete void of energy. There was no spirit energy, not even a flicker. Yet, the girl was walking on air, at some points even walking completely upside down. She was not a shinigami, she was obviously not a hollow, and there was no possible way she was a mere human.

Rukia sighed, slowly extracting a pen from her uniform's pocket, and discretely scribbled down one word on her hand. Without even warning the orange haired boy, she kicked his legs out from beneath him and smacked him square in the center of his face.

"That's what you get for calling me a midget, foolish strawberry!" She silently hoped the idiot was actually reading her hand. Her hand withdrew ever so slightly, giving him just enough space to see the kanji.

'**STALKER**'

* * *

><p>The baby girl, with green eyes and hair as silver as the moon, cried out loudly as she was separated from the tight warm space she had known for the last 9 months. Her body flushed a deep red as old wrinkled hands cleaned her, handling the tiny body gently as if she were a gift from the gods. Aditi watched, her beauty and elegance enhanced by her anger, from the corner of the temple. There was a young priestess, naked and shining in sweat on the floor. She smiled so brightly at the sight of the baby, angering the goddess only more. Her silver eyes flashed brightly, taking in the happy and exuberant scene with loathing.<p>

The babe was swaddled tightly and handed back to the mother, latching on to her breast with a loud cry. She was a beautiful baby, perfect in every way, from her round head and chubby cheeks to her ten little toes. Aditi would admit that the child was beautiful, and she was jealous. Her own children had always had an awkward look to them after they were born. This child did not deserve such beauty, being born in such an unlawful way.

Her mother was a priestess, vowed to the gods in purity of heart, soul, and body. She had broken her vow to never conceive and birth a child. She had broken her vow of a pure body, therefore voiding her vow of a pure heart and soul. The crones were just as guilty, showing such happiness after witnessing the birth of an abomination. She damned them all; the woman, the crones, the villagers, and most of all the baby.

The priestess had claimed her child would be the bridge between mortals and gods. She had convinced these ignorant fools, convinced them to let her brith this monster in the most holiest of temples. Convinced them she had been blessed by the gods themselves with the little cretin. Wost of all, she had convinced them the father of the bastard child was Indra.

**HER** beloved.

**HER **king.

**HER HUSBAND!**

* * *

><p>Ashwina watched in mild amusement as the girl abused the boy, shoving her written on hand into his face. At least one of them was entertaining and not a completely oblivious idiot. She smirked as the boy glanced around, finally looking up far enough to see where she was standing. His brown eyes narrowed as he turned back to the petite girl.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you Rukia? There's no one around," he stood up, arching his back to relieve the pain. "You're acting stranger then usual, did you eat Orihime's cooking or something?" He smirked as the girl sputtered, pointing to the rooftop.

"She's right there, you imbecile! I saw her with my own-" Rukia froze, her eyes widening as she looked up at nothing but clouds floating peacefully in the sky. "Aa...Where did she go?"

The silver haired girl smirked, standing directly above the two confused high schoolers. This was too easy. She glanced down at her right arm, reading the kanji tattooed in the scroll.

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

They were her prey, her charges to capture. She had been warned to be on her toes, that they were formidable and hard to deceive. She almost laughed as those warnings reverberated in the back of her mind. Simply because, these two...

were

idiots.

* * *

><p>The crones of the temple cried out in terror and grief as the young priestess, still naked and smiling on the ground, fell limp into a growing puddle of blood. Aditi laughed, cruel and malicious, as she held the screaming babe close to her face. Slowly, her laughter died down, leaving only a beautiful smile on the goddess's perfect face.<p>

"What a loud little monster, perhaps I shall curse you to be nothing more than a mute..." The babe's cries suddenly vanished, even though her toothless mouth was wide and tears streamed down her flushed red cheeks. "No, that is too simple. Hm, what shall I do?" Suddenly, the crying flooded the temple once again, and the crones huddled in the corner, looking on in astonished fear. Aditi shushed the child, cradling her gently, almost lovingly. She paced the long room, back and forth rocking the babe to sleep.

"Such an ugly thing you are, yet so ignorant, sleeping peacefully in my arms as I plot how to punish you." She laughed again, her eyes glowing ever so lightly in the setting sunlight. "OH! I know exactly what to do," she proclaimed so loudly, the crones jumped in fear as she turned abruptly to face them. "You," she pointed to the oldest one, beckoning her forward with a finger. The crone staggered forward, her eyes wary as she approached the enraged queen of the gods.

Aditi smiled kindly at the old woman, leaning in ever so slightly so that her cool blue lips brushed the others ear as she whispered excitedly. The crone's eyes widened, an appalled look stretching her wrinkled face. "What a marvelous plan, don't you agree?" The crone said nothing, her eyes shifting to the sleeping babe.

"I said, don't you agree?"

"Y-yes, that is a suitable punishment great one."

Aditi threw back her head and laughed as the crone fell to the ground, a hollow look of anguish in her eyes.

"Then it shall be done."

* * *

><p>Ichigo shook his head, dead panning at the short woman as she kept exclaiming wildly about their "stalker". He didn't know what was wrong with her, and he adamantly hoped she would regain her sanity with her powers. That was the only explanation he could come up with as to why the usually stoic and calm woman would act like this. She was reminding him way too much of Orihime right now, and her wild imagination.<p>

"-I swear Ichigo, she was right there!" Rukia swung her arms wildly, her eyes wide and her face red with anger. 'Why didn't he believe her?!'

Ichigo just nodded his head, not even arguing with her anymore. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say Rukia." He rolled his eyes as she continued to try and convince him. She must think he's completely brain dead, how could a completely visible person be following them and he not notice? He felt insulted on a certain level, her thinking that of him just pissed him off.

"She was walking UPSIDE DOWN IN THE AIR! AND-" Rukia didn't get to finish as Ichigo brought his fist down on top of her head, a vein ticking largely on his forehead. "Shut up already, I don't care what kind of hallucinations you were having, I'm done hearing about it." Rukia sat on the ground, rubbing the growing bump on top of her head as Ichigo looked down on her. Slowly, she rose, glaring icily up at him.

"It wasn't a hallucination idiot. There is someone following us." Ichigo looked down at her, his mouth already open to retort, but nothing came out. He stared at her for a long moment, his eyes narrowing as he took in her serious face. "Alright, fine. You've convinced me, so how do you suppose we find out what she wants?" Rukia looked thoughtful for a moment, her eyes scanning the area again, trying to catch sight of their stalker.

She turned to face him once again, her face serious and determined. "I don't know."

A large tick drop formed on Ichigo's head as he brought his fist down onto her head once again. "Don't look so serious when saying something so useless, midget!"

* * *

><p>Aditi's laughter echoed through the temple even though she had already vanished back to her realm. That cold, malicious laughter rang deep in the souls of the old priestesses as they scrubbed their comrades life blood from the darkened stone floor. The once previously joyous day was now washed away and instead filled with grief, sorrow, and guilt. However, there was another emotion, right beneath the surface, whispering in all of their hearts. Resentment.<p>

They resented the baby, screaming and red, left alone in a small cradle in her mother's old Sept room. She had brought on the bloodshed, the fear, and the unsettling feeling that this was not the last this village had seen of the goddess's wrath. A similar thought ran through each of their minds, yet not were courageous enough to voice it aloud.

'Why not just kill her?'

Why not indeed. The babe had brought misfortune, her birth endangering their entire village. She was a monster, born of sin, and they had been too blind to see it before now. How completely ignorant of them, to just believe the words of a wondering priestess, to believe she had been blessed by Indra to bear his child. The child to connect the mortals to the immortals. How utterly foolish. The gods were above them, unreachable and almighty. Why would they want to create a connection between them?

The crones gathered once more, when the moon was barely visible high in the sky. They gathered silently in the babe's room, staring blankly at the sleeping bundle. She was a beautiful baby, she was a beacon of hope and strength, yet she was a horrible monster, hanging invisible nooses around each of their necks. She bore the torch that would eventually burn their very village to the ground.

"Death would be the merciful thing, she is an orphan and scorned by the gods."

The crones nodded in agreement as the thought was finally spoken, only one stood stock still, her eyes downcast and jaw firm. It was the oldest woman, the one Aditi had shared the fate of the babe with. She did not agree with her peers, yet she did not voice her objections either.

"On the night of the hidden moon, we will remove her from this place in secret, and sacrifice her at the Great Goddess's temple." The crones hummed agreement, oblivious to the lack of noise from their oldest member. "Then, we shall speak of this no more." With that, the crones all left the room, all except the oldest one. She waited patiently until only she was left, her head bowed and eyes downcast.

Slowly, she limped towards the small bundle, sleeping so soundly in the light of the moon. Her eyes gazed down at the babe, old and grey, they held a sharp glint. She laid her old wrinkled hand atop the babe's head, feeling the strong pulse beneath her palm. Suddenly, as if there wasn't a care in the world, the crone threw back her head and laughed in pure delight.

"Oh, Aditi, how stupid you truly are sister. To think, you find a babe so intimidating, you slice her mother's throat and curse her with gifts any mortal would beg for! What an utter moron you are." The old crone laughed again, as she stood straighter, her eyes glowing silver. The hump in her back straightened completely as her nose shrunk down to a perfect and graceful swoop. The wrinkles that had plagued her face and body suddenly vanished, leaving smooth lightly blue tinged skin, dark luscious blue lips, and large seductive eyelashes. Her gray hair lengthened, turning as yellow as the sun in the sky, and she threw the off the old shawl, revealing brightly colored robes and large ornate beads.

Smiling, the beautiful woman lifted the sleeping babe from her cradle, holding it with tender care, and without another word, they disappeared in a puff of bright white smoke.

* * *

><p>Urahara Kisuke sprawled lazily across his porch, fanning his face as he watched the children sweep the sidewalk. "Oh Ururu-taaaaan~" he sang her name, making the shy girl turn her doe eyes upon him. "Why don't you go inside and help Tessai." The girl stood in place, staring blankly at the man. "Ano, I haven't finished sweeping yet Urahara-san." The man merely waved his fan, smiling brightly at the young girl. "Nonsense, Jinta can finish. We have guests that should be arriving soon, please be a dear and go help Tessai so that we can make them feel nice and welcome."<p>

"Hai, Urahara-san." The girl bowed and ran inside the shop, kicking her shoes off at the door.

The blond haired man watched as the girl ran inside, his shadowed eyes unreadable beneath the brim of his oh so beloved striped hat. "Jinta-kun, why don't you go help as well." The red haired boy looked up, his face pulled into a scowl. He was going to argue, complaining that it was a woman's job to prepare tea, but stopped short when he noticed Urahara was looking past him, straight at the sky. "Sure Boss." Throwing the broom onto the porch, he disappeared into the old shop as well, leaving Urahara alone on the porch.

Once the children were inside, Urahara sat up, waving his fan in front of his face again as he smiled cheerfully at the sky. A slight breeze almost covered the whispering sound of feet landing softly beside him as a silver haired girl sat next to him. She didn't speak, only glared at the blond man in his ridiculous bucket hat.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive, Bounty hunter-chan."


	2. Chapter 1- The Silent Observer

**Alright, chapter 1. So, there's a lot, but not a lot going on in this chapter, if that makes sense. Basically, Ashwina's personality will slightly be rearing it's head, but not that much. Mostly, this is just a time filler chapter to get us up to where I want to be in the timeline, and forcing Ashwina into the plot.**

**Anyways, please enjoy, please review; it feeds my inspiration :)**

**Since I completely forgot in the prologue: Bleach and everything from it's original belongs to the great Tite Kubo. Ashwina and anything relating to her involvement are all mine.**

**Bounty**

**Chapter 1: The Silent Observer**

She could feel the eyes on her, following her every movement. Closing her eyes, she lifted the cup of tea to her lips, taking a few sips, willing the eyes to just go away. Placing the cup back onto the table, she slowly opened her eyes. Only to find a set of grey perverted eyes staring right back.

"See something you like homes?"

A sly grin pulled at her lips as she leaned forward, pushing her breasts onto the table. They peeked ever so slightly from the collar of her shirt, revealing the bold edges of ink along the left side of her chest. Still grinning, she let her tongue poke out, licking it along the contours of her lips, tasting the sweet tea still residing there.

"OH BOUNTY HUNTER-TAN!"

Urahara Kisuke leapt from his seat, intent on crushing the young woman to his chest to pronounce his love and fealty.

**SMACK**

Without a glance, the girl lifted her hand to grab a cookie from tray being offered to her. She took a bite, letting her eyes fall to the man sprawled across the table with a bloody nose and reddening cheek.

"Aa, this cookie is really good, you should try one Urahara-san, instead of lazing about on your furniture."

The man sniffled, flopping onto the floor in defeat. "You're so cruel, Bounty Hunter-tan. Getting an old man's hopes up like that." The girl merely stared at him, shoving the remainder of the cookie into her mouth. "Old perverts like you deserve cruelty."

Suddenly, the man was back up, his ever so faithful fan covering his face. "Aa, if you say so Bounty Hunter-tan. Even though you're older then me." The girl choked, smacking her chest as the cookie crumbs assaulted her lungs, glaring at the man. He smiled brightly, waving his fan casually even as her eyes pierced his soul with daggers of hatred. "Idiot! I'm only 17! Se..ven..teen!" She threw the cookies at him, annunciating every letter with a well aimed hit.

Laughing the man continued to wave his fan even as the girl grumbled to herself, shoving another cookie into her mouth.

"Anyways Urahara, I need information."

The man stopped laughing, his fan stopping mid-swing to gaze at her with hooded eyes. "How valuable is this information?" Scowling, the girl reached into her pocket, pulling out a small jar and tossed it to him. He caught it right before it reached his forehead, bringing it close to his eyes to inspect it. The little jar was filled with a clouded smoke, the deepest color of blue. "Aa, then it is highly valuable." Pocketing the jar, he leaned forward, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Kurosaki Ichigo has gained shinigami powers from Kuchiki Rukia." He smiled, raising his hands in surrender at the murderous look shot his way. "That's not all, so stop the mean look Bounty Hunter-tan." His eyes grew dark and the room lost it's air of taunts, growing serious. "The soul society has mobilized a captain and lieutenant to come and arrest Ms. Kuchiki. They will be arriving tonight, taking her back to the seretei to await execution. There, Aizen will be waiting. Ms. Kuchiki's execution will be the most opportune moment for him to obtain the hogyoku. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he was orchestrating her execution through the central 46."

The girl looked thoughtful at the information, another cookie dangling from her mouth. "Aa, so then she's no longer in my jurisdiction." Glancing at her right forearm, she swiped a finger across the tattooed scroll. Kuchiki Rukia's name warped, rippling across her arm before fading away, leaving nothing but smooth tan skin. "Well then, Kurosaki Ichigo, what will he do then?"

"Most likely, try to fight her captors and be killed on the spot," Urahara said, smiling jovially and waving his fan once again.

Ashwina sighed, smashing her head into the table.

"What a moron."

* * *

><p>The sun had set, leaving the only light to guide Rukia Kuchiki as she ran the dim streetlights. He short sleeved dress flew around her as she sprinted down the desolate street, her backpack smacking against her body with every stride. She didn't even notice the red headed man, watching her like a hawk from atop the streetlamp. His canines glinted dangerously in the moonlight, like a wolf about to corner a defenseless bunny.<p>

Ashwina scowled from her spot on the tree limb, a lollipop hanging from her mouth. These shinigami were always so dramatic, really. The girl gave her powers to a mortal, now she must die. Just an over dramatic reaction if you asked her.

"Am I...getting too attached to this world?," Rukia questioned aloud. Ashwina frowned at the petite girl.

"YES! So you knew after all?!" The red head shouted, his voice screeching against the sky. He drew his sword, taunting Rukia about her prolonged stay in the real world.

"You can only live for just a little longer, Rukia."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock, she stared stupidly at the man with her mouth hanging open. Ashwina sighed, knowing this was going to end terribly already. That other shinigami, with dark hair, was observing the interaction as well, hidden on the sidelines. Two fully powered shinigami to take in a powerless girl? Seemed like soul society had lost that damned pride they always boasted about when she had last seen a shinigami.

"Could that be you, Abarai Renji...?"

Rukia faltered, stuttering like a child. Then Abarai Renji leaped, just barely missing slicing the tiny woman in half. He taunted her, calling her too soft before demanding she call for the human she gave her powers to. Rukia kept silent, not uttering a word even as the man insulted her. Ashwina's scowl deepened, watching the two in silence.

That red haired brat had some nerve, talking down on the girl. Then again, Rukia wasn't making it any better on herself, what with that stupid shocked face and stuttering. It was almost painful to watch, like a wingless bird being circled by hawks. How utterly pathetic this entire scene was playing out in front of her eyes.

Sighing once again, she leaned back into the tree, observing the petite woman's sudden change in demeanor at the sight of the captain shinigami. She pulled the lollipop from between her lips with a small smack as the red head swung for Rukia again, the girl jumping away just in time. "Aa, this is boring. Why did Urahara ask me to watch this? It's like a bad soap opera with all this blabbering. Jesus, he sounds like a jealous lover scorned by Rukia. The human that stole your powers this, the human that, blah blah," she plopped the lolipop back into her mouth as her lips pulled down into a bored frown.

The silver haired girl lifted her hand, making it talk along with Renji's rant. The words seemed less stupid when she imagined them coming from her hand. Suddenly, a flash of blue distracted her ministrations. Her eyes slid back down to the street, observing the teenage boy with blue hair and glasses.

"A man with a weapon attacking an unarmed woman...? This isn't a good scene to walk in on..." Oh gag me. The over chivalrous idiot has arrived.

"Oh shit on me, this kid's gonna die. Are all these teenagers suicidal or something?!"

Is this town full of nothing but morons?

* * *

><p>"SHIT! I CAN'T BECOME A SHINIGAMI WITHOUT RUKIA!"<p>

Ichigo Kuosaki grabbed the lion plushie by it's head, shaking it back and forth as sweat gathered on his face.

"WHAT SHOULD I DO?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME SHE'S IN TROUBLE WITH THE SOUL SOCIETY!" He shook the plushie more, violently squishing it's face in the process. His mini heart attack was slowly growing into real cardiac arrest as he continued his freak out session.

"Good evening~ I see you're in a predicament here."

Ichigo and Kon suddenly froze, their eyes wide at the sing song voice suddenly joining their conversation, or being screamed at in Kon's case. Slowly, they turned to look at the bucket hat wearing intruder sitting casually on the window sill, his cane outstretched. Ichigo stared at the skull engulfed in flames engraved on the very bottom of the cane, his mind slowly realizing it was the same as Rukia's glove.

"Could I be of any assistance...?"

* * *

><p>This is just brutal, actually, boring and brutal.<p>

"Well look at this," Renji smirked, smirking down at the slowly bleeding out boy.

His entire side had been slashed open, and Ashwina could only wince slightly at the growing puddle of blood covering the sidewalk. The dumb dumb was asking for it, but daaaaamn, that red haired idiot really didn't have to try and kill the kiddo.

"Come on Urahara, where the hell are you?" Ashwina's lollipop was long gone now, only the stick left as she nervously chewed it.

Her eyes narrowed as the red head suddenly lifted his sword, deciding to finish the kid off. Well, at least he was kind enough to end it quickly for the kid, instead of letting him bleed out. His last thoughts would probably be all about how he had lost to a shinigami. Whom he hates. Yeah, that he made crystal clear, many times. Her eyes lifted to the sky, not really caring to see the unnecessary slaughter of the kid.

"Dude, this is some serious shit I don't want any part of. Goddammit, why do I always get such shitty jobs?" She chewed the stick some more as a vein started to throb on her forehead. "And why the hell do I always let Urahara convince me to do things like this?!"

A shout brought her attention back to the street below. Renji was shouting at some blown up dust, commanding someone to reveal their identity.

A slow smirk spread across her face as the dust began to settle revealing very orange hair and a hunk of metal that somehow was a sword.

"The name's Kurosaki Ichigo! The one who will defeat you!"

Ashwina snorted amused at the ugly look on his face, apparently it was his determined face. Oh this kid had some balls, finally some interesting action.

"Remember it well!"

* * *

><p>Yeah, that Ichigo kid got creamed. I mean, at least it wasn't by that red haired buffoon. Thank god for that, that would've been pretty damn embarrassing just to watch. He was currently laying face down on the ground, a very large amount of blood pooling around his body as Kuchiki Buyakuya stared impassively down at him.<p>

Now that is one freaky mother fucker. Not once did he lose that complete look of apathy for a single second, even as he cut down the poor kid. Complete robot, man. He mercilessly cut the teen down, severing his... power outlet? Sue me, I'm not a shinigami, I don't know the correct terminology. Then, he just walked right over him, as if the kid had been nothing but a pesky fly. A big pesky fly that you have to stab, but a fly none the less.

The kid was being pretty pathetic now, and from the looks of it, he really might die. Again I ask, what the hell is wrong with the kids in these town? Jumping head first into fights they had no business even knowing about just to die? Suicidal the whole lot of them, I swear, they're just trying to make it look good. Silly gooses, these humans can never leave anything alone.

"This boy resembles **him** a lot, Rukia." Kuchiki Byakuya's voice was nothing but a monotonous tone that grated my ears. Either way, my attention was drawn back to the scene below. Ichigo's slither of energy had flickered at that statement. 'And the show continues.'

"What do you mean _"Already dead"_ and resembles somebody?" The idiot actually grabbed robot man's pants, his fingers tightening as he lifted his head to look him in the eyes. "Don't talk about me without my say in it!" I couldn't help but deadpan at his proclamation, a sweat drop forming on the back of my head.

'What kind of idiot says something like that to his soon to be murderer?'

"Let go, Rookie."

"Can't hear you...look at me if you wanna say something." Is that idiot really smirking at robot man? That's it, I've decided, these kids were all born without the little warning bell that rings in their brains when they should be worried about self preservation. 'Ding ding ding, this is your life speaking, please don't kill us!' Nope, none of it. Actually, I think theirs just goes 'Ding Ding, let's die today, that sounds like a totally fun activity!'

Suddenly, Rukia kicked Ichigo's hand from her brother's leg, startling the poor boy.

"What the hell Ruki-"

"You are a human! How dare you grab my brother's robe like that!" I watched as Ichigo's face dropped, his mouth opening into a small 'O' of shock. "Know your place, Rookie!"

Aw, how sweet. She just saved the idiot's life. How interesting, she's off to die for giving him her powers. If it wasn't for that boy, Rukia Kuchiki would probably be back in soul society, fully powered, living her life like normal. Yet, here she is sparing his life, instead shouldering the burden of death for the both of them. 'This really is a real life soap opera.'

"I should've brought some popcorn..."

The shinigami then opened the doorway, leading back to the soul society. Rukia followed obediently, all the fight leaving her body with each step. "If...If you try to follow me..."Rukia looked back to the fallen boy, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Ichigo looked like he had been slapped, his brown eyes wide revealing the torn feelings raging in his heart to the woman. He looked like he wanted to argue, to shout about how he was really going to rescue her, that she wasn't going to die. Of course, if he and Kisuke have their way, there's not a possibility that it's going to happen either way.

"You're going to die anyways, so just preserve your energy and hold on a bit longer."

And with those oh so kind words, which I'm sure the idiot missed the meaning she had laced into that single sentence, Rukia stepped through doorway, letting them close behind her without a glance back. Then, there was silence.

I frowned and raised a hand in front of my face. Rain had started to fall, turning quickly to a downpour. It almost drowned out the anguished and frustrated scream of the boy, bleeding to death on the ground. His scream pierced my ears and I winced, whether it was from the noise or the uneasy churning in my gut at the sound, I couldn't really say.

Leaping from the tree branch, I landed down beside the boy, watching as his eyes unfocused and he succumbed to unconsciousness. Picking the lollipop stick from between my teeth, I threw it into a nearby bush before leaning down. I touched my fingers to Ichigo's jugular, feeling the faint pulse of his heart before removing my hand and patting it on his head twice.

"It's alright homie, just chill out for a few more moments. That old pervert is on his way to wrap you up into his schemes." Frowning, I stared down at the broken sword laying on the ground as well. I could almost hear the anguished cries of the sword, it's failue in protecting it's master resonating deeply. "You did good kiddo, you did good."

Then, there was suddenly a black umbrella blocking us from the rain. I gazed up at the sullen bucket hat wearing man, and he gazed right back. For once, he didn't look like a happy idiot, even though everything was going as he probably had planned. He didn't say anything for what seemed like an eternity, just staring at the boy face down in his own blood.

Standing up, I clasped his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. He seemed to come to life, a spark lighting his eyes as he gave me a small smile. It was the smile of a man burdening a thousand secrets and sins.

"Did you enjoy the show, Bounty Hunter-tan?"

I turned my head away, a frown tugging at my lips once again.

"Let's get them back to the shop, Kisuke."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, everyone's probably like: AHHHH SHIT, why did that douchebag just sit back and watch poor Ichigo and Ishida get shit on?! Well, that will all be explained in due time kidderinos. Unfortunately, our dear douchebag Ahswina cannot save our dear protagonist at this point in time, and probably wouldn't even if she could. <strong>

**Next chapter, Ichigo will finally meet his mysterious stalker!  
><strong>

**GhostDoor out baby~ **


	3. Chapter 2- Your all mine, Baby

**Chapter 2 baby! I just wanted to start off with a giant THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed  
><strong>

**Guest, Caliwavesxx, The Silent Observer, and Humble Servent **

**Also, THANK YOU everyone that followed and Favorited, you all made my day :D **

**Anyways, this chapter I worked really hard on, so please I ask for feedback. There's not a whole bunch of action, but Ichigo finally meets Ashwina-san! Which was pretty fun to write. So, please enjoy and feel free, like always, to review!**

**I do not own Bleach or any of it's original pieces, only Ashwina and everything that accompanies her presence in this world.**

**Bounty**

**Chapter 2**

**"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

The shout resounded through the walls, alerting the newest tenant that her neighbor was finally awake. Stifling a yawn, she sat up, her silver hair a disaster of tangles and deep bags hanging under eyes. She stretched her arms up, listening to the voices floating through the wall. That kid sure was loud in the morning.

"All this racket, if I woke up next to big muscled man keeping me warm that wouldn't be my reaction. And with such a sexy mustache to boot, kid must be brain dead..."

Reaching over, she grappled with the bottle of water as it stayed determinately out of her reach. "Come on you worthless shit, get...Over...HERE-" With the grace of a drunk newborn giraffe, she tumbled out of her bed and onto the floor, weakly raising the water bottle in shamed victory.

Slowly, she got off the floor, scratching the back of her head. Her eyes drooped as the lack of sleep crept back into her system, and she made her way for the door. She took a long gulp from her water, watching as Urahara crouched outside the neighboring door, a look of pure joy on his face. Quietly, she crouched down next to him, peeking through the crack in the door his nose was currently crammed in.

Ichigo was shouting again, trying to get Tessai out of his personal bubble. 'So loud...too early for so much noise.'

"Yo, creepo, what are you doin'?" She yawned again as Urahara's head slowly turned, a giant smile plastered onto his face. "Just watching the show, my dear Bounty Hunter-tan." She nodded once before standing back up. "Well, have fun with that."

Quickly, he shut the door, and leaped, grabbing her hand as silent as a ninja. "Wait," he whispered, pulling her back down to eye level with him. "I need your help." His face was serious, eyes pleading her to accept. Yawning again, she nodded, silently agreeing.

"What should I say when I go in? I want it to be something completely show stopping and creepy~!"

Deadpanning, she stared at him with lidded eyes. "What?"

"I said-"

**SMACK**

"Don't be so annoying early in the morning. I already have a migraine from all of the kiddo's shouting." Urahara sulked down to the floor, depression waves emanating from his body. "So cruel Bounty Hunter-tan, so very very cruel." Scoffing, she merely turned and walked away, intent on finally releasing the gallons of hell trying to burst from her bladder.

Once she turned the corner, Urahara was already crouching in front of the door again, his trusty fan tapping against his chin.

"Now...What would sound cool?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo finally pushed the hulking giant from his body, only to wince in sweet 'I'm still alive' pain as hellfire seemed to run through the muscles on his shoulders. 'I'm not dead?'<p>

"Uh-oh...you shouldn't move around Ichigo-san. You're injury hasn't fully healed."

Ichigo's head snapped towards the door, watching leeringly as Hat-n-Clogs strode in, his fan blocking the lower half of his face.

"If you keep moving around, you could die~" Urahara mentally cheered at the sheer amount of creepy and cool he just committed.

Ichigo's eyes widened, and he turned slowly to face the man.

"Hat-n-clogs! So...this must be your house."

Urahara waved his fan once, as if marking a score point in the air. "Correct~!"

"You...saved me?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the man, naturally wary of the small shoten owner.

"What's this? Your tone is unexpected...You make it sound as if I have done something wrong."

Ichigo scowled and turned away. He stayed silent for a few long moments, his mind replaying Rukia's back to him as she entered the spirit gate. She had left him, left him to die, so that she in turn could die. No...that wasn't right. Rukia had left him, knowing someone was bound to save him. She once again gave him a gift, and was stiffed in return. He had to return the favor, he had to use the gifts she gave him to in turn save her.

Suddenly, another thought came to mind, and he turned excitedly to the green-clad man. "Oh right...did you find Uryu?"

* * *

><p>Ashwina scoffed for the fourth time as she closed yet another cupboard. Tick marks were forming all over her head, causing the two children in the kitchen to back away, wary of the wrath that was about to be brought down on the small shop.<p>

"Why..." **SLAM** "Is..." **SLAM **"There..." **SLAM **"NO CANDY" **SLAM **"IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE?!" **SLAM**

She slammed the final cupboard door, shaking the very walls it hung on. Seething, she turned around and stomped back out of the kitchen. Swearing under her breath, she kicked the door frame on her way out. Only to crumple to the floor, holding her throbbing toes.

"Fucking fuckeroo, that hurt!"

"Do you think we should warn the boss, Jinta-kun?"

"Fucking wall!"

The boy stared at the disheveled girl, cursing at the wall while punching it with one hand cradling her foot.

"Fucking candy-less cupboards!"

Sweat gathered on both children's heads as she stood up, and started stomping down the hallway she had originally come from.

"Fucking Urahara!"

"No," Jinta shook his head, dreading the thought of being in the same hallway as that woman. "He'll be fine."

They heard a loud crash and a small yelp of pain.

"FUCK YOU TOO STAIRS!"

Uryu looked at Jinta again, her doe eyes shining with slight worry. He gulped, nodding once more to reassure her and himself.

"Yeah, he'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"'...The only one that can save Rukia...is HIM'," Urahara finished quoting the quincy boy, staring down at Ichigo. The boy looked away, a sad and angry frown on his lips. Suddenly, he pounded his fists into the floor, rage overtaking his thoughts.<p>

"RUKIA'S ALREADY IN SOUL SOCIETY! HOW CAN I FOLLOW HER THERE?!"

He slammed his fist again, the floor taking his beating without any protest.

"HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO RESCUE HER?!"

Urahara waited silently, a thoughtful look on his face.

"THERE'S NO WAY!"

Ichigo's outburst was answered by silence, and both men left it that way. His words hung heavily in the air, revealing much more then anger. They proved to Urahara just how desperate and guilty the boy truly was. His urge to protect and do what was right so strong he was willing to battle an unknown enemy with a military force almost unmeasurable in power. Urahara had the answer to Ichigo's problem, and now he had the conviction one would require for such a daunting task.

"Do you really think...that there's no other way to get into Soul Society?"

Ichigo sat in shocked silence, his brain processing each word Urahara had spoken. Looking up at the man, hope slowly bloomed in his heart. There was a possibility he could save Rukia, and he was going to take it, no matter the cost.

"So...there is a way?" Ichigo stood up quickly, coming eye to eye with the blond haired man. "How?! Tell me!"

"Of course I'll tell you." Urahara raised his index finger, pointing straight up. "However, under one condition." Ichigo stared at his finger, waiting silently for this condition.

"Starting now, for ten days, you will learn how to fight properly with me."

* * *

><p>Body and pride bruised by the Shoten's abuse, Ashwina's anger had finally reached full rage mode. Smoke billowed from her head as she scowled at the door her feet were closing in on. With one quick tug, she slammed the sliding door open, not even bothering to take note of the wide eyed teen now looking at her.<p>

Striding into the room, she plastered a very sweet and very forced smile on her face. "Oh Urahara-san, just the man I was looking for!" Disarmed by the radiant smile, Urahara turned willingly to face the woman, a smile of his own hidden behind that retarded fan. "How can I help y-"

**WHAM**

Pulling her fist back, she glared down at the bruised and bloody face surrounded by blonde hair. Raising one leg, she stomped her foot down on his back, repeatedly. "YOU OWN A FUCKING CANDY STORE, YET THERE'S NOT A SINGLE PIECE TO BE FOUND?!"

Groaning, Urahara raised his head to look up at her, a smile still on his face. "Have you checked the kitchen?"

Her foot met his head, forcing his ugly face back to the floor. "MORON, OF COURSE I CHECKED THE KITCHEN! WHERE ELSE WOULD I LOOK, THE FUCKING BATHROOM?!" Muffled words echoed up from the floor boards in response. Removing her foot, she leaned down close to his head. "Mind repeating that for the rest of the audience, old man?"

Fat crocodile tears mixed with blood streamed down Urahara's face as he removed it from the hole now engraved in the floor. "All the candy is in the tea room!" Smiling widely, the woman reached down and ruffled his hair kindly. "Thank you so much Urahara-san, you've been loads of help. Welp, see ya."

Turning around, she came face to face with a very beet red Ichigo Kurosaki. She raised an eyebrow as a trickle of blood slowly leaked down his face. "Hi?" His mouth opened and closed like a guppy. "Sup with that ugly face, brobeans?"

Finally, the kid snapped out of it, slapping his hand so fast against his eyes he stumbled back, tripping over his blanket and crashing to the floor. "WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT?!"

Her eyebrows disappeared beneath her bangs, slowly she looked down at her body. What was wrong with her underwear? She thought they were pretty banging, all lacy with the ice cream cones decorating them.

"What's wrong with my underwear, man?"

He sputtered again, removing his hand and turning his head so he couldn't see her. "N-nothing's wrong with them. A lady shouldn't be walking around in her underwear in front of men!"

Ahswina stared at the boy for a few moments before throwing back her head and laughing. A vein throbbed on Ichigo's forehead at the laugh, refusing to acknowledge how nice it sounded coming from someone almost naked. The girl doubled over, clutching her sides as her laughter continued.

"What a-are you, a complete virgin noob?! HAhahaa"

Turning red with anger, Ichigo glared at the girl. "So what if I am?!"

Ashwina's laughter stopped as she looked at the boy in surprise. Her green eyes widened almost comically large as she looked him up and down. When her eyes came back up to his face, she found he had averted his eyes again, a small trickle of blood leading from his nostril to his upper lip.

Then she laughed even harder.

* * *

><p>Ichigo glared at the girl as she sat down across the table from him. She was now wearing an overly large t-shirt that came to her mid-thigh. A picture of a fat priest with a chicken on his leg was on it with the words 'I MAY BE FAT, BUT I HAVE A BIG COCK' in bold print over top. Apparently, that was her version of covering up, but when she leaned over or reached up, the shirt rose up showing her panties. Not that Ichigo had looked.<p>

She flashed the spock hand sign from star trek, a pink lollipop hanging from her mouth. "I come in peace, mega virgin." He growled warningly at her as she chuckled quietly. "Oh chillax homecheeze, nothing wrong with keeping that v-card under wraps. Way too many diseases circling society, not to mention teenage pregnancy, nudes being sent viral, unrealistic porn ideals leading to horrible se-"

"DO NOT SAY THAT WORD!"

She smirked at him, her lips making a small pop as she pulled the lollipop out of her mouth. Her bright green eyes danced with mirth underneath the silver rat nest mess of tangles she called her hair. However, she relented and stopped the conversation.

He looked at her, noticing the multiple piercings covering the entire outer shell of her left ear and the bar with charms straight through her right. Her left shoulder, which was bare due to the large t-shirt hanging off the side, was covered in bold black ink, it extended all the way down to mid-forearm. He stared at, trying to figure out exactly what the design was. It reminded him a little too much of a certain red-haired shinigami.

"So, what's that?" He pointed at her arm, hoping to make the awkward silence go away until Urahara returned. She hummed in recognition, lifting her arm and setting it on the table for him to see. "It's a tribal tortoise shell. It symbolizes protection and defense." Ichigo nodded, noticing her right arm also had a tattoo. This one, however, was made up of thin, delicate lines. He pointed to her other arm, "And that one?"

A mischievous smile tugged at her lips as she put that arm on the table, extending it for him to see. "Aa, this one is a bit more special," she said, exposing her forearm's belly so he could see the entire design.

It was a scroll, with a burnt edges and a golden rod at each end. In the very center was writing in a gracefully done kanji. Ichigo squinted, leaning in to read the kanji. Every time he tried to focus on it, it seemed to wave as if her skin was rippling like water. 'Kuro...saki...Ichi...go?'

He looked up at her, his eyes wide. She was still smirking at him, her arm still in the same spot. Without thinking, he gripped her wrist tightly in his hand and tugged her forward violently. Her chest hit the table, and she winced as the wind was knocked out of her. "Liked it *cough* that much, eh?"

"Why the hell is my name tattooed on your arm?!"

Ichigo felt his blood rushing to his head, his mind replaying the other day with Rukia. She had been adamant that a silver haired girl had been stalking them. He glared at the girl, her silver hair suddenly seemed to click everything together in his head. "You," he growled, releasing her arm and tossing it away as if it had burned him. "Me...," she said, waving her lollipop to continue,

"You were the one following Rukia and I the other day."

She nodded once, sticking her lollipop back into her mouth. "Yep, that was me alright. It was pretty boring actually," she took the lollipop back out, waving it in front of his face. "Dude, you are one of the most oblivious idiots I have ever had to follow. You need to work on that, I could have been a big pervert with a strap on, waiting to corner you in an alley." He glared at the lollipop, and reached to smack it away only for her to retract it and stick it in her mouth. "Nuh-uh, the candy's mine kiddo, go buy your own."

Scoffing, he looked away from her only to glare at the wall. Thinking back to that day, he felt like a complete idiot for not noticing the girl. Rukia had tried to warn him, but he didn't even list-

'Wait a minute.'

A horrible thought suddenly intruded on his brain, halting all other actions in it's assault on his mind. 'What if she was following us, so that the shinigami could capture Rukia?! Is she one of them?' He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the girl playing eenie-meenie-minie-moe between three pieces of candy.

"You told them where Rukia was, didn't you, Shinigami-san?"

The girl stopped her game, her hand stopping over top of chocolate and peanut butter candy. She looked up at him, her eyes almost laughing at him. Slowly, she unwrapped the candy before popping it into her mouth. Chewing twice, she swallowed before lifting her arms into a giant 'X' across her body.

"BBBBBBBBNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGHHHHHHH, wrongo kidderino!"

He glared at her again, but a calm feeling of relief overcame his body. He looked at her some more, trying think of who she could possibly be. A small light bulb lit above his head, and he smirked inwardly. Closing his eyes, he focused his energy, feeling the ribbons surround his body. Opening his eyes, he smirked openly at her as he reached forward, grasping her ribbon beneath his fingers. However, that smirk dropped as he looked at the ribbon in his hand. It was transparent, but it seemed to shimmer and wave as if he were looking into a stream.

"W-what are you?

"Me?," she asks, pointing at herself lazily. "I'm just your run of the mill bounty hunter," she smirked, leaning back and looking him in the eyes. "And I'm here for your soul, Ichigo Kurosaki."

His eyes widened, hand still gripping her ribbon as he tried to process this new information. Why did she want his soul? What did she mean by bounty hunter? Was he a bounty? How?

"Oh, and the name's Ashwina."

* * *

><p>Urahara entered the tea room, prepared to give Ashwina a long lecture on beating up the man so graciously offering her free room and board. However, he stopped short upon seeing the scene that awaited him.<p>

The girl had Ichigo pinned face down as she wrapped his arms in golden chains. He was struggling viciously, almost bucking the girl off more than once, but she just tightened her thighs as if riding a horse and smacked him in the back of the head. "Stop all that struggling, dude. Do you know how hard it is to wrap these things perfectly? No, you wouldn't, so give me a break here; I gotta get you booked and processed."

Ichigo roared in defiance, lifting up to buck her off only to get pushed back down, face in the floor. "Oy, you're not taking me anywhere idiot! I have to save Rukia!" The girl just glanced down at him, her face completely void. "No, you have to shut up and help a hard working girl earn money for food." She pulled the chain again, wrapping it twice around his torso before laying the end against the chain link protruding from her wrist. There was a small flash as the metal bonded, linking the two together.

"There," she sighed, standing up and stepping off of the teenager's back. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Ichigo just glared at her, scowling fiercely as he continued to struggle against the chains. She watched him for a few moments before shaking her head. "Honestly kid, these chains aren't some weak shinigami kido. They're pure metal, forged by the great Deva blacksmith and sealed in the water from the sea Vishnu floats around, so stop being an idiot and just...come...quietly!" She tugged at the chain, only to be pulled back as Ichigo dropped dead weight to the ground.

"I refuse!"

Ashwina glared down at the boy, her bangs falling messily into the face. "Sorry, but you don't get a choice, dandelion head." Ichigo glared more fiercely at her, a determined scowl tugging his lips down. "Says who?" The girl sighed, before sitting on the table and glaring at the wall.

"Yare yare, what have we here? The beginning of a beautiful relationship?~"

The two jumped, only to turn their glares on him. Ichigo's face flushed as Ashwina merely pushed her lips into a pout. "AS IF!" The two glared at one another, a silent challenge creating an electrical charge between the two. Suddenly, a smirk spread across the girl's lips, and she leaned forward, invading the Ichigo's already limited space.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda."

With that she leaned back as Ichigo deadpanned.

"And I only drink strawberry flavor," she winked, and her smirk grew as a deep flush rose from his neck to his hairline.

"Idiot, as if I'd buy you a soda."

"You so would and you know it, kidderino."

"STOP CALLING ME A KID, WE'RE THE SAME AGE IDIOT!"

Ashwina stopped, before pointedly looking at Urahara, a look of victory flashing in her eyes. "HA! Told you I was seventeen, you old pervert!"

Urahara sighed, realizing all of his well organized plans were currently flushing down the cosmic toilet of karma all because of one immature girl. In his mind, she was the one sitting on the handle, laughing as everything swirled down and away.

'What do I do now?'

After many long and excruciating minutes, Urahara had finally convinced the girl to release Ichigo enough that he could sit up and move uninhibited. Which of course led to the over zealous idiot to try and attack the girl. Which ended with him having yet another floor and wall to repair once this was all over.

He stared at the two from beneath his hat brim; Ichigo was pouting and glaring at the wall, while Ashwina dug through a giant bowl filled to the brim with candy. Which of course had been provided by Tessai, whom for the life of him, absolutely adored the green-eyed heathen. He lowered his fan, catching both of their attention, before smiling brightly at the two.

"I have come up with a solution!"

Ashwina scoffed, returning to sorting through the candy, but Ichigo's attention was fully on the man. He let his eyes slide over to Ashwina again. She finally stopped rummaging long enough to stare up at him, a lazy expression on her face. "Take a picture, it'll last longer, pervert."

"So cruel, Bounty Hunter-tan. I want to see your beautiful face every day~"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes before she pulled another lollipop from the bowl and popped it into her mouth. "As if, you just want to see my tits and ass because you're a disgusting lolicon that was barred from all of the porn sites." Ichigo choked, a look of pure horror on his face as he stared wide eyed at the man. Flushing, Urahara covered his face with his fan and looked the opposite way.

"Your words sting this old man's heart, such cruel cruel words to the man providing a free room and candy."

"Masochist," both Ichigo and Ashwina muttered, staring apathetically at him. A chill washed over his spine at the identical looks. He coughed once, thankful once again for his oh so trustworthy fan. 'Creepy children.'

"Anywho~ back to my solution," he smiled at the two as he fanned his face. "You," he pointed the fan at Ichigo. "Will train the ten days with me, and then go to soul society and save Miss Kuchiki." Ichigo nodded, his face determined once again. "And you..." he pointed it at Ashwina, his sentence trailing off at the peek of soft tissue from the low hanging collar of her t-shirt. "Will accompany young Kurosaki."

"NO! No way am I taking this lunatic with m-"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun." She popped the lollipop back into her mouth before grinning at the shocked orange head. "Soul Society always hates when I stop in, might as well make it even more memorable for them this time." Ichigo stared at her, a confused look on his face as he thought about her words. "So, then you aren't taking my soul or whatever?"

"Nah, I'll let you slide for now, but as soon as we save this chick," she took her lollipop from her mouth, then shoved it forcefully into his. "You're all mine baby."

Ichigo choked, sputtering incoherently around the lollipop as another trickle of blood left his nostril. Urahara sweat dropped at the poor boy, the malicious teasing was only going to get worse. However, there was no other way for them to go about this now that the chain was in place. No matter how lazy and irresponsible this girl seemed to be, she couldn't break her contract. Not after the colossal mistakes she had made in the past.

Urahara stared at the two, watching as she teased him, and he sputtered back stupidly. 'No, she will not make those mistakes again.' Lifting his fan, he quickly stood up, making his way to the doorway concealed in the floor. Using his cane as a crowbar, he pulled the door up and smiled widely at the two once more.

"Well, then let us begin your training Kurosaki-san!~"

* * *

><p>Ichigo had been down in the hole for almost thirty hours now, still trying to climb the fucking wall for some reason. I sighed, stretching my arms above my head as I sunbathed next to the edge. "You're such a moron, how do expect to get out of there without use of your arms dummy?" I peeked over the edge only to meet brown eyes glaring back. "It's all in the phalanges my friend. That's why we're on top of the food chain, man." I wiggled my fingers to exagerate my point, making the chain still linking us clang and jingle.<p>

"Shut up already, you're so annoying!"

I laughed, waving my hand at him lazily. "As if, I'm the most awesome person you'll ever meet. You're tiny brain just hasn't comprehended that monumental fact yet." I heard him growl in irritation before he jumped up, trying to scale the wall for the hundredth time. The chain jingled again, and I stared at it, mildly irritated by all noise it made.

This was so boring, and the moron obviously couldn't understand what was going on. I still don't understand where he got the idea that his chain would stop corroding if he got out of the black chasm of death. Seriously, all he had to do was not turn into a big heartless monster with a thirst for soul juice. Simple shit. However, Ichigo Kurosaki already made it clear that his footsteps lead down the annoying complicated path, filled with twists, turns, and cliffs.

A sandalled foot appeared next to my head, so I rolled my head to look up at the bucket hat man. He smiled brightly at me, holding an ice cream cone out in one hand. Smirking, I grabbed it before tossing it over the edge, listening as it splattered all over the now cursing idiot in a well's head. "Now get me one that isn't laced with an Urahara experiment, pervo."

"How ungrateful! I worked hard on that energy analysis serum! Do you know how much time and effort it took to make that into a strawberry flavored liquid?"

"For you...10 minutes. Now, stop being a whiny baby and get me real ice cream."

I laughed as he sauntered away, a depressed cloud following in his wake. Rolling over again, I watched as the two children of the shop approached the hole. The red-haired brat looked over at me, an almost terrified look in his eyes. The girl stood behind him, doe-eyed and shy.

"Sup little dudes?"

The boy puffed up his cheeks, seeming to lose that look of fear. He stepped forward, glaring down at me with his arms crossed. "Who are you?! Why are you here disturbing the butt-munch's training?" He pointed his grubby little finger into my face, so I lifted up, attempting to bite it. He leaped back in surprise, scowling as I laughed and sat up bringing us eye to eye. "Dang little dude, you sure are living on the short side." His glare intensified, before he hauled back and attempted to kick me. His foot stopped short as I raised my hand, catching his shoe and using his momentum to flip him onto his back. "And on the violent side, you need to chill little dude."

Red faced, the boy leapt up again, ignoring the small girl's "Maybe you shouldn't, Jinta-kun" and pointing his finger in my face again. "Who are you?!," he snarled, poking my nose in the process. I sighed, leaning forward just a bit, causing him to step back. "You really wanna know?" He nodded, and I frowned, my face and attitude growing serious. "I am..."

He leaned forward, his eyes wary but determined.

"The Batman."

His face completely fell as I started laughing. Pouting once again, he turned away from me with a growing tick mark on the back of his head. "This old lady's lost her marbles, come on Uryu. Let's leave before her craziness rubs off on us." I laughed even harder as he stomped away, going around to the other side of the hole. Then I stopped, a scowl pulling at my lips. "I'm not fucking old," I grumbled angrily. Silently, I vowed to get revenge on the little brat.

"Hey, you hungry?!"

I heard Ichigo yell back in response, about how souls couldn't get hungry.

"Well that's good, cause if your hungry, that means you're becoming a hollow!"

I looked up as Urahara appeared by my side, another ice cream cone held out to me. Without a second thought, I grabbed it and bit into it viciously.

"I'm famished!"

I smirked at the little red-haired gremlin as he stared wide-eyed back, gulping once before booking it the hell out the desert.

* * *

><p>The sun was finally setting over Karakura town, and the moon was just barely shining in the sky. All the houses shined, their lights a beautiful beacon from the outskirts of the town. A gentle breeze rustled close to the ground, stirring up the leaves in its wake. The crickets chirped loudly in the tall grass, bringing the night to life.<p>

Suddenly, a bright light flashed and blue smoke mushroomed out, silencing the crickets. A small foot, clad in a little worn down shoe popped out of the smoke, succeeded by a gnarled cane held by a petite wrinkled old hand. The hand was covered in a bright shawl adorned by many bells and charms. Finally, the smoke cleared revealing a tiny old woman, with white hair thickly braided and wrapped once around her neck, as if it were a scarf.

She coughed, waving her hand to clear the remainder of the smoke. "What a dreadful way to travel." She hobbled forward, her eyes closed as she smiled at the quiet night. "Ah! What a pretty little town, it's definitely grown over the years." She let out a whistle, lifting her unused arm up.

After a few moments, a vein appeared over her head. "I know you heard me you useless little shit!" Another second passed before a large crow, bigger than the woman's head, landed gracefully on her shoulder. It glared at the woman with bright yellow eyes, offended. "Oh shut up, you should've come right away. It's rude to make a lady wait." The crow rolled it's eyes, before completely turning it's head away, almost as if pouting. "Don't act like that, I'm not going to apologize."

The crow continued to ignore her, squawking once as if it never heard her. "Ok fine, I'm sorry you couldn't be here on time because you're a lazy little shit." Its eyes flashed as it ruffled its feathers, crowing loudly back at the woman. She merely laughed before shoving a piece of bread into it's mouth. "Oh, shut up, you know I don't mean it." The bird glared at her once more before eating the bread.

"Now then, why don't you go on and lead me to our little princess." The crow squawked once, saluting the old woman before raising its wings and setting off at a slow pace.

Old eyes opened, revealing a bright glowing silver hue.

"Ready or not, little Ashwina, here I come."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah shit, I cliffied you baby! So, the chain, will be fully explained in the upcoming chapter and the gang will be heading to Soul Society. However~~~~ mystery woman galore will...not :P but she will be properly introduced in Chapter 3. <strong>

**Thank you for reading, please review, favorite, or follow; whatever floats your boat, man.**

**GhostDoor out, baby!**


	4. Chapter 3- Hopeful Resolve

**Hello my wonderful readers. First off, I lied, they will not be going to Soul Society it just would have been too long. Secondly, in a review it was brought to my attention that my point of views were a bit confusing, so hopefully this chapter is better. Thirdly, this chapter gives you a peek into what Ashwina's powers are, and I would love to see if any of you can guess :)**

**Thank you so much for all the review, favorites, and follows; they make my day shine **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, only Ashwina and the occurrences and people related to her presence.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bounty<strong>

**Chapter 3- Hopeful Resolve**

* * *

><p>Ashwina and Urahara sat peacefully, the girl clad in only her underwear as she sunbathed while the lecherous old fool peeked at the dimples on her back, right above her rounded pantied bottom. She ignored him, instead watching as the children dangled their spit over the edge of the chasm, tormenting Ichigo even more. Ashwina had to admit, they were pretty hilarious when they weren't bugging her.<p>

Ichigo has now been in the shaft for over 70 hours. It was a sick and twisted way to gain his shinigami powers back, but something wasn't sitting right with her. There really shouldn't be a way for him to gain his shinigami powers back. Even with his heritage, the kid was still technically a living human. Gaining them through a shinigami was possible due to his already immense spiritual pressure and bloodline, but awakening his own powers while still alive? That just didn't add up. Kisuke had to have a plan, and unfortunately, she was having a hard time figuring this one out. Which was pissing her off.

"Stop staring, pervert."

He waved his fan, laughing as if she had told him a joke. "Oh, but Bounty Hunter-tan, how can I not look when you're laying there? You shouldn't tease an old pervert like me.~" She scoffed once before suddenly vanishing, leaving behind a small cloud of smoke. "I'm going to find some candy, call me if anything interesting happens." Urahara looked up, as she waved once from the top of the ladder, 500 feet away from the spot she had just been occupying. "I hate when she does that."

Ashwina hummed to herself, looking through the cupboards before deciding on a big bag full of sweet candy sticks. She bent down, wiggling her hips as her hands reached for the candy. "Hm, now that's a round butt I haven't seen for a long time," a deep voice said, causing Ashwina's hips to stop swaying as she shoved the candy into her mouth. Lazily, Ashwina stood, turning her head to look back at the counter behind her. A black house cat stared back, it's golden eyes dancing with laughter. "Aa, it's been a while since I've seen such a fine looking pussy."

The cat laughed, it's deep voice reverberating throughout the room. "It's good to see you Ashwina, have you been keeping Kisuke in line?" The silver haired girl nodded, shoving another candy stick into her mouth. "Trying to, that idiot really might get in trouble if he doesn't kick this lolicon phase." She hopped up onto the counter, sitting with one leg bent to her chest while the other swung in the air. "What have you been up to Yuroichi?"

Stretching, the cat lied down beside the girl, purring unconsciously as her hand ran across the top of its head. "Training a few brats to invade soul society, but that's not why I'm here." Ashwina nodded once, rubbing her fingers over the black fur. "Aa, it's about her showing up, right? Yeah, that old bat doesn't concern me. That useless bird won't find me until I'm already in Soul Society."

"Be that as it may, I'm more concerned by the fact she has appeared here. There must be a reason for it, considering the last time you two met..." Yuroichi trailed off, noticing the girls eyes darken at the mentioning of their last encounter. Not to mention, the once gentle petting had now turned to harsh pats on the head. "Ne, that old woman needs to butt out of my life already. It's creepy right? She keeps popping up, following me everywhere. I think she's gone even more senile, wouldn't you agree Yuroichi?" Her hand stopped it's patting, only to grip the cat's fur harshly. The cat hissed, scratching the girl once at the evil aura suddenly pouring from her body.

"Maybe if you weren't such a bullheaded moron, you would know why she was here, and she would stop trying to find you!"

"You mean stalk me." Ashwina pouted, a candy stick hanging from her mouth as she glared at the bright pink lines on her hand. "Why'd you scratch me? Meanie."

Yuroichi sighed, looking up as if asking the gods to take mercy on her. Without warning, she jumped from the counter and exploded into a puff of smoke. Two tanned feet appeared on the floor, and the smoke cleared, leaving her in all her naked glory. She turned, facing Ashwina head on with a mischievous smirk. Ashwina merely stared, a look of complete indifference on her face. The purple haired woman scowled, snatching a piece of candy.

"Dammit, you didn't even react that time. I remember when you were a prude, I've trained you too well," Yuroichi continued to grumble, even as Ashwina chuckled lightly. "Well yeah, Ero-sensei. I did learn from the best." Yuroichi smiled at that and laughed brightly. "Very true!" They laughed for a few more moments before Yuroichi grew silent, a serious look on her face.

"Ashwina, you're going to the Soul Society aren't you?" The girl nodded once, lifting her arm to show off the golden chain. "Yeah, don't really have a choice, though. Kisuke has unfortunately dragged me into this suicidal escapade." The chain jingled softly as she put another piece of candy in her mouth, Yuroichi watching it closely as it shined brightly in the kitchen lights. "So, you've attached the chain of Justice to Ichigo then." Ashwina nodded once, chewing on the candy stick lazily. "Which means you two are linked together until you take him in." Yuroichi grabbed the golden chain, holding it limply in her hand. "No matter how far apart, the chain will never stop or break." The silver haired girl nodded again, looking at Yuroichi with a raised eyebrow. "You can also turn the chain invisible, right?" Once again the girl nodded, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at the woman. "What's up with the third degree, homes?"

"I have a request for you."

"No."

"What whyyy? It'll be really awesome, you can play ninja!"

Ashwina glared at the woman, her lips pulled into a deep frown. "Because I don't wanna be any more a part of this then necessary. I just want to enjoy the show, Homes." Yuroichi stared intently at the girl, her eyes losing their playfulness. She had a disappointed look on her face, her lips pulled down into a deep frown. This girl was too lazy, for someone with such power to merely sit back and watch the bloodbath that was in the making; it sickened Yuroichi no matter how much she liked the girl.

"Ashwina."

The girl held up her hand, the chain hanging limply from it as she looked away from the feline woman. Her eyes were unreadable, almost emotionless in fact.

"Don't, Yuroichi." She hopped off the counter, her feet making only the whisper of a sound. "I'm not in this, no matter how much you want me to be, I'm not. It's forbidden, and you know it." She kept her back to the woman, her long braids waving back and forth as she began walking away from the kitchen. "So save your breath, this isn't my war."

"Yet." Yuroichi appeared in front of the girl, her eyes baring down, gold on green. "You mean to say, this isn't your war yet. Because we both know what's going to happen once everything falls into place. Kuchiki's death sentence is only the fuse that's going to light the bomb Aizen has waiting." She gripped Ashwina's right arm, bringing it up to the girl's face. Ichigo Kurosaki's name stared back at her. "And this is the key to you becoming one of the greatest chances we have in this war. No matter what Kisuke has planned, that kid down there is just that; a kid."

Ashwina ripped her arm away, unable to keep the eye contact with Yuroichi. Fed up with the girl's antics, Yuroichi gripped her chin and forced her to look her in the eyes. They stared one another down, gold eyes filled with a determined glare locked on indifferent green.

Finally, Ahswina broke eye contact again, pulling her head out of the death grip with a defeated sigh. "Jesus Yuroichi, fine. I'll do whatever you want me to do, just stop with all this serious jibber jabber, man." Yuroichi smirked, but deep down, she still wasn't convinced. But, she'll take what she can get. "That's more like it, now here's what I need you to do. I need you to infiltrate the Soul Society, and be our eyes on the inside."

* * *

><p><strong>Ashwina's P.O.V.<strong>

I sat in silence, watching as Urahara explained to a now screaming Ichigo about his soul chain eating itself. "Man, this shinigami stuff sure can be gross." I tossed some chips into my mouth, munching away as Ichigo continued to scream in agony. Kisuke was still talking, trying to act vague and intimidating, telling the kid to turn into a shinigami or else we'd have to kill him. "Oy, Kisuke! Don't you dare let my bounty die! I've got rent due this month, homie, and if I can't pay, then I expect full compensation!"

"Ne, what's that sound? It sounds like a pesky fly, eating free food. I wonder if it would go away if I just got rid of it all," Kisuke talked to the air, waving his fan brightly. "What do you think Ururu?" The small girl, who was sitting beside me quietly, nodded once. "It seems that would be the best course of action, Urahara-san."

"Oy, you're supposed to be on my side, Ururu."

The girl turned her doe eyes on me, a small chip hanging cutely from her own mouth. "What was that, moocher-san? I couldn't hear you over the pesky fly." My lips puffed out in a pout, and I snatched the shared bowl of chips away. "That's it, I'm not going to share with a traitorous brat, so scat little brat." I waved my hand at her, not even glancing in her direction. "Oh, the fly keeps getting louder."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We both stopped, looking back to the hole of despair. Ichigo's transformation had finally begun. "Hm, I wonder if he'll make it." His screams escalated, echoing across the desert for miles. I stuffed some more chips into my mouth, before slowly standing and handing the bowl to the small girl. "Why don't you stay here little dudette-" I looked down, only to see she had disappeared. My eyes traveled back to the hole, watching as the girl got into a defensive pose as Jinta scramble out.

"Preparing 'Rescue Mission'."

Urahara reached down, stopping the girl from whatever she had planned on doing. "Wait." She looked back at him, her eyes falling on me as I appeared by his side. "You have to carefully watch him." He pulled the girl back, putting distance between her and the hole. I stepped forward, looking down at the screaming kid. His face was starting to be taken over by the white substance that could only be a hollow's mask.

"Usually, when a person is turning into a hollow, their soul will explode and then regroup. But his order is very random. His body is still the same, however, it's starting with the mask." Kisuke stared down the hole as well, his eyes flashing with interest. I turned back, knowing exactly what he was thinking as eight masked figures appeared in my own minds eye. However, Kisuke wasn't going to admit to that, so instead he rambled on about how the kid was resisting hollowfication.

I continued to watch with a sick fascination as Ichigo's face was consumed by the white mask. It had red lines slowly appearing across it's smooth surface, but Ichigo's eyes were lost. 'He's been pulled into his inner world, I wonder what he'll find there.' I couldn't help but want to know what a weird kid like Ichigo's inner world was even like. It was probably a dark place, covered with pictures of naked men. I mean come on, what 15 year old boy doesn't want to see a girl in nothing but her underwear. A gay 15 year old boy, that's who.

"His zanpakuto is probably a big buff guy in a speedo."

"What?"

I looked up, only to find three sets of wide eyes staring back. "What what?" They all shook their head at me, pulling close together. "I told you she was loony." The little red haired devil glanced at me. "Yes, we should have listened to you earlier, she's obviously not right in the head." They all nodded, glancing back at me with disapproval. Tick marks appeared on my head as they continued to whisper, as if I couldn't hear every word.

"What the hell are you idiots on about?"

Urahara stood up, his fan waving wildly as he smiled brightly. "Nothing at all, Bounty Hunter-tan!~ Don't worry too much about it, it might do more harm to your already fragile mentality." I raised an eyebrow at him, scowling as he kept smiling. "You guys are retarded." With that, I looked back down the hole, only to jump back as an explosion blew out of the hole, a figure in black and white came racing up and into the air. Urahara grabbed the children, leaping far away with them wrapped in his coat. A chilling wave of spiritual pressure passed over my body, sending a shiver down my spine as I slowly turned back to where it had landed.

Smoke blew around, slowly revealing the masked figure of Ichigo. The chain connecting us clanged wildly, the tremendous wind blowing it around like paper. He stared down the kiddies, reaching slowly for the sheathed sword on his back. Instinctively, I gathered energy in my hand and feet, preparing to _jump_. However, I stopped as he pulled the broken sword from it's guard effectively smashing it into his mask.

He reached up, pulling the remaining piece away, revealing the scowling face we all love and know. I couldn't help but smile and fall back on my heels, relaxing at the sight. 'So the idiot actually did it. Kudos to you, Dandelion Head.'

"Congratulations," Kisuke quickly whipped out that damned fan, a ridiculous smile on his face. "You have completely changed into a shinigami, good job!~" I could only watch in amusement as Ichigo smashed the hilt of his sword into the creep's face. "Shut up, since I came back alive that means you'll be dead!" A deadly aura surrounded the kid as he stared down at the fallen shop keeper. 'Ah, how could I've forgotten how lame he is.'

Ichigo continued to yell, proclaiming how he would murder Kisuke, only to be shot down as the idiot turned it around to Ichigo being in the perfect mood to change. I sighed, bored already by Kisuke's explanation of his next test. Turning back around, I stared back down the hole and waved at Tessai as he prepared to leap out. "Oh, Tessai-san, you were simply marvelous down there, Doll. A+ for the day." If he hadn't been right in front of me, I would have missed the faint dust of pink beneath that glorious mustache. "Thank you, Ashwina-san. It pleases me greatly to know you enjoyed my skills."

I smiled sweetly, looking up at the man expectantly. His sunglasses glinted in the faux sunlight as his muscles bunched as he bowed his head. "I will prepare your cookies right away, Ashwina-san." Then he was gone, walking briskly to the ladder. I waved my arm once, staring at him as he went. "Thank you, Doll, but don't rush," I turned back, facing the two idiots who were now 'Training'. Watching as Urahara chased the kiddo around the sand, I promptly turned the opposite way. "I have to get back in shape if I want to be of any use for this suicide mission."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

A large raven sailed through the sky, its bright yellow eyes scanning the ground below. Its eyes squinted in concentration, passing slowly over each building below. Suddenly, a rock sailed through the air, smashing into the bird's head making it squawk in pain. It glared down, eyes locking onto the irritated silver eyes of an old woman. It squawked loudly, chastising the woman for its abuse. The old woman's glare intensified as she tossed another rock up and down, silently threatening the bird. Huffing indigently, the crow swooped low, landing on a bench in front of the woman.

It squawked once, ruffling its feathers at the woman. "Don't get lippy with me, you useless shit. It's been over a day, and you have yet to take me to Ashwina." The crow glared, squawking loudly back. "What do you mean, 'what do I expect?' I expect you to do your job and find that little brat." She reached forward, grabbing its beak and bringing its face close to hers. "Don't tell me those eyes of yours are finally failing you now of all times." The crow glared at her, letting out a muffled squawk. "Well then, where is she?"

"I believe I can be of assistance."

As one, the crow and old woman turned to glare at the black house cat. "Butt out, this isn't your conversation you nosy little turd." Yuroichi's eyes widened in shock, her small mouth opening in shock. "Did you just call me a turd, you old hag?" Electricity shot between the old woman and the cat, both sneering at one another with ugly faces. "Yes, because that's exactly what you are Yuroichi Shihoin, a nosy little turd. Now be gone, Mitus knows exactly what he's doing." The bird's chest puffed up at the praise, it waved its large wing silently shooing away the cat.

The cat glanced once at the crow before howling in laughter. "That useless old bird couldn't find the sun! Admit it, those special eyes you gave it are failing in its old age." Insulted, Mitus spread its wings, intent on pecking the insolent cat to death, but was stopped as the old woman grabbed it around the beak once more. She stared him down once again, her eyes searching his intently. "Hm, you might be onto something there, turd. Mitus, where is my seal?" The bird stared warily at his mistress, uncertainty reflecting in his yellow eyes.

Slowly, he moved forward, touching his beak gently to her left cheek before moving back. The old woman looked at him sadly, a soft sight escaping her lips. "It seems the turd is right, old friend. Oh well, we knew this day was going to come." Petting the bird gently on his head, the old woman turned back to the black feline watching the two with gloating eyes. "Regardless, I do not need your help, so run home little turd."

Sticking her tail in the air, Yuroichi huffed once before turning the opposite way. "Fine, be a stubborn old hag, see if I help you again. Have fun on your snipe hunt." With that, she hopped off the tree branch, walking away from the old woman.

"Oh, nosy turd, if you see the brat, tell her that I request her presence at once. She can't hide away forever."

Yuroichi turned her head, scrutinizing the old woman. "I'll pass along the message, just don't expect her anytime soon, she's still pretty pissed from the last time you 'requested her presence'." The old woman waved her hand lazily. "Ah, that brat will get over it eventually." Yuroichi stared blankly back, a sweat drop forming on her head at the memory of the harsh treatment her body had received earlier that day. "If that's what you want to believe." The old woman only laughed, Mitus watching the cat with disdain from her shoulder. Yuroichi sighed before turning to leave again.

"Oh, and Yuroichi," the cat's ears perked at the use of her name. "It's simply delightful to see you again." With a wry smirk, Yuroichi continued walking, her tail held high with pride.

"Same to you, Nirrti."

* * *

><p><strong>Ashwina's P.O.V.<strong>

A sneeze ripped through my body, and I rubbed my nose, glaring around me conspiratorially. "Someone's talking about me..." Reaching into the bag of cookies Tessai had given me, minutes after he had left to make them might I add, I stuffed one into my mouth as I took in the desolate area. Nodding once, I dropped down onto my behind with a very ladylike grunt. I could still hear Ichigo's "training" in the distance, but they were far enough away I wouldn't be disturbed.

Popping one last cookie into my mouth, I shoved the bag away before dropping my hands into my lap, my fingertips touching, forming a spade. Breathing in once, I closed my eyes as I exhaled slowly. I captured the energy flooding my body and redirected it all to the center of my hands. I could feel the seals on my palms tingle at the outflow of energy, forming the compact ball of light I had envisioned in my minds eye. It came so naturally, it felt like breathing.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to stare down at the collected energy. It had no defined color, shimmering like rippling water it intermingled different spectrum of colors. I spread my hands apart, creating a thin line of pure energy before lifting one arm up and dropping the other down. The energy spread, glowing brightly before solidifying. Once the light died down, a shimmering doorway stood before me. Ancient runes swept across it, never staying the same for longer then a few seconds.

Smirking, I reached forward to grasp the iron lever. "I still got it, baby." Pushing the door open, I stared into the pit of light, ever changing colors rippling past, almost obscuring my view of the other side. However, I leaned forward, my head pushing through the current to stare inside. A massive stone platform swept passed, nearly smacking my forehead. I glared at it, watching as it floated around, the massive black chains hanging from the corners keeping completely still.

"Oy, don't be an ass, I haven't had time to visit for a while." The platform groaned as it started another rotation, once again almost smashing into my face. "If you want to act like that, I won't give you a treat," I held five cookies in front of my face, waving it enticingly to the platform. Slowly, it turned around once again, bringing a giant stone face directly in front of mine. Its eyes were closed, then again, I had never seen them open so that wasn't a surprise. Its large mouth opened wide, releasing the most foul yawn I have ever encountered. "Nasty dude, maybe I should have brought you Mentos instead," I waved my hand, fanning the smell away. The mouth pulled down into a frown, the bottom lip sticking out ever so slightly.

I sighed, trying to ignore the giant puppy dog face. "Alright, fine, catch." Tossing the cookies, I smiled as the mouth opened wide before munching quietly in content. A bright smile met my own as it finished chewing, a small murmur of noise announcing its happiness with the treat. "Alright, now that you've forgiven me you big oaf, won't you be a sweetheart and find that bastard's door for me?" The mouth twisted, as if in thought before opening wide once again. "What the hell? You're telling me I have to bribe you with cookies now? You greedy oaf, what am I supposed to eat?" It ignored me, its mouth hanging open resolutely.

"You so owe me, Dollface made these for me."

I tossed the last of the cookies into its mouth, sighing as I watched them disappear, never to touch my taste buds. "Man, what a waste." Another happy murmur of indistinct noise met my ears and the platform lowered, its face leaving my vision. Hopping through, I leaned back on the platform, lazily watching the doors pass by. My eyes stared impassively at one, broken and burned, hanging uselessly from its hinges. I could see the black and red miasma behind it, white specks that almost looked like stars floating innocently inside of it. Slowly, I tore my eyes away from it, blocking it from my mind.

Another murmur of noise floated through the air, alerting me to the doorway at the very end of the top row of doors. The platform came to a halt in front of it, and I stepped off, facing the gigantic chained door. It was solid black, chained firmly shut, the handle destroyed. "Alright, I didn't think this through at all," I sighed to myself, realizing how much I regretted that particular temper tantrum now.

Raising my hand, I knocked against the metallic door, listening as it echoed everywhere at once. I heard a shuffle on the other side of the door, almost like a puppy scratching at it to be let out. "Hey Buddy, mind opening the door?" There was another shuffle before a very distinct click was heard. I ducked down, a sudden blast bursting through the door leaving a perfectly singed hole in its place. Groaning, I stood back up to peek into the hole. "Come on Buddy, don't be like that." There was another click. Suddenly, I was staring down the barrel of a very shiny gun.

Quickly, I dropped to the ground again as another shot fired through the same hole. "Stop fucking around, man! I need your help dude, can't you just drop it already?!" There was no response, I looked up as the chains started to recede from the door. Ever so slowly, the door cracked open, revealing deep abysmal darkness.

_'Apologize.'_

The words reverberated quietly, spreading across the cosmic space around me. I glared up at the door, my lips pulling into a pout. "Why the hell should I, it was your fault, dude." The door slammed shut in my face, the chains wrapping quickly back around it. Slapping my hand to my face, I glared back at the door before huffing and turning away. "Fine, I don't need you anyway. I'll be leaving now, see you on the flip side homie." I walked to the edge of the doorway's stoop, looking out into the cosmic space as I waited for the platform.

I waited a few moments, hands stuffed deep in my pockets, but there was no response from the doorway. I glanced back, looking at the door from the corner of my eyes. The bullet hole had been patched over, leaving the door solid and chained once again. 'Fine, he's not the only stubborn one here.'

The silence ticked on as I tapped my foot impatiently. Still there was no response, not a single sound behind me. A vein began to throb on my forehead at the never ending silence. Whirling around, I stomped back to the door and kicked it once. The sound echoed back at me, over and over again. "Alright, you win mother fucker. I'm fucking sorry." I waited, but nothing happened. Sighing, I turned around and slid down the door. The jagged stone dug into my skin, but I ignored it, leaning my head back to stare at the miasma above.

"Alright, listen, I'm sorry I locked you away and blew up the door. I might have overreacted a bit, but you gotta admit you were at fault to." I blew my bangs out of my eyes, looking up as the chains slowly began to recede. "I really need you right now," I closed my eyes, remembering Yuroichi's disappointed eyes. "There's people counting on me, don't have a single clue why, but those dumb fucktards are." The door slowly creaked open. Opening my eyes, I stared up at two bright green eyes looking at me back through the darkness.

_'I am sorry as well.'_

Smirking, I reached my hand up through the doorway. An intangible hand made completely of smoke connected with mine. "So, we're cool dude?" The smoke flew out of the door, becoming a humanoid figure, the only distinct feature being the bright green eyes. _'Always, you are my master, I would never leave your side.'_ I sighed once before standing back up and brushing the dust from the shorts. "Well, then let's get going, we got a lot of training to do, baby."

I held my hand out, gripping the smoke as it solidified into a long black shaft. A black blade, curved wickedly in opposing directions, glinted in the soft light of the miasmic stars. Swinging once, I brought the scythe up and around, leaning it easily against my shoulders. "Now then, let's go be happy-go-lucky heroes and save the damsel in distress." Soft laughter rang through my head, soft and whimsical as if it were made of air.

I whistled once, a low tune that hung heavily in the air. Slowly, the murmur of noise got closer, and I hopped onto the platform. It bounced off of the black door's stoop, heading back towards the original shimmering doorway. There I could see Kisuke's basement, and I hopped off, leaping through the doorway. It closed with a quiet snap, leaving only a small puff of light blue smoke.

"Oh, I guess I should warn you now." There was a giant wave a energy that flew past in the distance, sending shock waves of dust and wind all around. Raising my hand to block out the sand, I squinted past the dirt, watching as the very distant figure Ichigo slumped against his zanpakuto asleep. I smirked as Kisuke reached down to grab his hat from the ground, his zanpakuto's shield broken. "We're going to Soul Society."

"And we're following that dandelion headed idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there we have it. So, like I said out mystery woman was introduced, yet still a mystery (ooooooooooh ^(*o*)^) Also, I'd really like to see your guys' guesses on her powers. No, she is not going to be a superpowered megalord that Ichigo can't even face, so don't worry. Alrighty, next chapter, TO SOUL SOCIETY~ I promise :)<strong>

**Please Review, they make me super happy and help feed my muse monster**

**Thanks for reading**

**GhostDoor out, Baby!**


	5. Chapter 4-Hey There Soul Society

**Alrighty, Chapter 4 is here, and I'm kind of proud of it. Anyways, I had a review stating Ashwina is like an 80's gangsta wannabe with all the 'homie's' she's been dropping. That's what I've been going for, buuuut I've decided I should probably tone that down quite a bit. So, less of that nonsense. Anyways, there will also be a slight bonding time between Ichigo and Ashwina in this chapter. Nothing to serious, but you'll see how out of touch and time Ashwina truly is. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and likes. The reviews help me to hopefully make this story better, molding it into what I Want it to be. So please, don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism. Buuuut, happy reviews are always a ray of sunshine as well :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, only Ashwina and the many twists and turns she brings along with her lazy ass.**

**Enjoy**

**Bounty**

**Chapter 4-Hey there Soul Society**

* * *

><p>Bright colorful flashes lit the sky, resounding blasts echoing into the air. Ichigo, Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo and Muzuiro watched from their spot by the railing, their young faces illuminated by the bright lights above. They had met here to watch the fireworks, a symbol that summer vacation had begun. Even with his impending trip to the soul society, Ichigo felt slightly at peace by the routine of his human life. It helped keep his mind clear of the unknown lurking in his future.<p>

"BIG BROTHER!"

"ICHIGO!"

"BIG BROTHER ICHIGO!"

And it was shattered as the poor teen was assaulted by his father and sisters, knocked over the railing and tumbling down the grassy hill in a painful ball of sharp elbows and heavy feet. His friends just watched, not even phased by the crazy that was the Kurosaki family.

"Here Big Brother, have a chocolate banana!" The light brown haired sister, Yuzu, pushed the fruit into his face, a large smile on her flushed face. "It's really good!" Ichigo protested even as the twin, Karin, urged him on. "Why are you guys participating in a fireworks festival of a neighboring city anyway?!"

"What! Are you saying my chocolate tastes bad?!" Ichigo covered his ears as Yuzu screamed at him, a hurt look on her normally docile and sweet face. "You're too loud! Are you drunk?"

"Yes, she is drunk."

Ichigo gaped at his father, tick marks appearing all around his head. His friends sweat dropped as the supposed father figure of the family went on to explain how the juice salesman had spiked their drinks. Ichigo could only stare in horror at the story; his father had willingly let his eleven year old sisters get drunk. Suddenly, his father and his friends ran off, Isshin claiming to have the perfect spot to watch the fireworks.

Sighing, Ichigo turned to Tatsuki and Orihime apologetically before the raven head waved him off. Smiling slightly, the orange haired teen walked away intent on following the cloud of dust left by his family and friends.

Even though they were crazy, never letting life give him a dull moment, he could only sigh and smile. This was his normal; his home.

And he was risking this to save Rukia.

Shaking his head, he continued down the sidewalk, looking up as more fireworks lit the darkening sky. Blue, green, and red exploded above him, falling toward the earth before disappearing. His eyes watched them fall, completely missing the next set as they lit off. There on the opposite bank sat a figure, relaxing back on her elbows as her silver braids brushed the ground below.

Ichigo stopped walking, his eyes narrowing at the girl. She hadn't even glanced at him, her eyes set on the sky above. To Ichigo, she didn't even look like the same girl that had heckled him continuously at Urahara's. There was something different about the girl in front of him now.

Her normally dull eyes were opened wide in wonder, shining brightly as each firework lit up the sky. Instead of candy hanging from her mouth, there was a slowly burning cigarette. Her entire body was relaxed, leaning against the hillside. He could see her tattoos peeking out from beneath the elbow length sleeves of her jacket, the kanji on her right arm still wavering like the ripples in a lake. He couldn't take his eyes away, even as her bright eyes fell from the sky and connected with his. Slowly, the light of wonder that had brightened them so intensely dulled, leaving the dull green that had watched him for the past three days. Her mouth pulled into a frown, her cigarette hanging limply as she stared at him.

Then, as if she had been nothing but a figment of his imagination, she disappeared. A small cloud of smoke left in her wake. Ichigo stared at the spot for another long moment, contemplating the girl that had been nothing but a pain in his ass since day one.

"Big Brother!"

Shaking his head, Ichigo turned to look at his little sister, Yuzu. She waved to him from her spot far up the sidewalk. He waved back once before jogging to catch up to her, the silver haired girl taking over his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashwina's P.O.V.<strong>

I watched from above as Ichigo joined his sister, walking along with her back to his family and friends. It was just really dawning on me how young he really is, only just beginning High School with the typical teenage friends and activities. Yet, here he was, thrust into a world that a human was never meant to tread upon. If it weren't for all the manipulative geezers, he'd have the chance at a normal and happy life. 'Technically, he still does in a way. He just has to stay the hell out of Soul Society and as far from that lolicon pervert as possible.'

He looked so young, smiling with his friends as fireworks rained down from the skies. His family surrounding him happily, exclaiming with wonder at each blast of light. Looking up, I watched in mild fascination as colors exploded in front of my eyes. Really, the things humans created were just mind boggling and amazing. I let my eyes travel back down to the teen, finding him once again staring at me.

His brown eyes were bright, the green flares illuminated in their depths. The usual scowl was back as he stared me down, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. There was a slight tug at the invisible chain still connecting us, I raised an eyebrow back, blowing out a thin trail of smoke. The kid inclined his head to the right slightly before turning and walking away, yelling to his friends and family that he would be back.

I waited until he was around the corner before _jumping_, leaving a small cloud of smoke before I was standing right next to him. He jumped back slightly, his eyes widening at my sudden appearance. "How the hell do you do that?" I smirked, rocking back onto my heels. "Why? You jealous that's not in your repertoire of powers?" Pulling the dying cigarette from my mouth, I went to flick it into the street, but it was snatched out of my hand.

"That's littering, you know." With that, Ichigo started walking away, throwing it into a nearby trashcan before looking back at me. "You coming?" I frowned at him before falling in step beside him. 'What a goddamn Goody two-shoes.'

"So, what's our secret little meeting for, dude? You wanna make out in the shadows where your family can't see?" He glared at me, a flush creeping onto his cheeks. "Shut up, I'm beginning to think you're the true pervert in this whole ordeal." I pouted at him, pulling another cigarette from my cleavage. "Don't put me into the same category as that disgusting lolicon, I'm a tease not a sex-addicted psycho." He watched me from the corner of his eyes as I lit the small stick, scowling down at me.

"You know those are unhealthy right? How does a girl your age even get them?"

"It's so cute how you think I'm so young," I smirked at him before blowing a big old puff into his face. "Besides, I think there's a better chance of cows shitting rainbows then these actually hurting me, homeskillet, but thanks for the concern."

"How old are you anyways?"

"None of your business, nosy."

He scowled at me again, his eyes darkening slightly. "Fine, then how about you tell me why I'm a bounty and why you're hunting me?"

"Correction," I held up a hand, looking up to watch another explosion of color. "You're already caught. And the rest is classified."

"The how about who put me on the list?"

"You did, dumbass," I smirked even wider as he scoffed in irritation. He really was fun to mess with.

"FINE, then what the hell can you tell me?!"He spun around to face me, stopping our 'romantic' walk in its tracks. His face had turned a little red with anger, his scowl deeper then I had ever seen it. I looked up in thought at his question, bringing the cigarette to my lips slowly.

"You shouldn't have let Rukia Kuchiki give you her powers, you shouldn't go to Soul Society and save her martyr ass, you shouldn't have let that old pervert give you your powers back, and you should have never let me join this escapade." He stared me down, his jaw slightly slackened in shock. I kept my gaze steady, holding his unflinchingly even has face grew red with anger and determined.

"And why the hell shouldn't I have done any of that?" I was a little caught off guard at the quiet question, having been expecting an explosion of pure teenage hormone rage. "Because, you are a 15 year old human, who is being shoved into a battle that was never your problem to begin with." He looked at me confused, before turning around, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Well, regardless, all of that happened," he focused his eyes above us, watching the fireworks with a hard look on his face. "And no matter what, I will save Rukia." He looked back at me when the final burst of light faded away. "However, what I really want to know is whether you're committed to saving her to."

Sighing, I shook my head and muttered under my breath about nosy brats. He seemed to take that as my answer, his face losing the small look of hope that had appeared in his eyes as he started to walk away. "Yes, you dolt." Stopping short, his shoulders went rigid at the roughness in my voice. "Why?"

"Do you really need to know the specifics?" I glared at the ground, feeling extremely uncomfortable. 'This is not how a bounty hunt is supposed to go.'

"Normally, I'd say no," he turned around again, looking my right in the eyes. "But, you're not exactly a trustworthy ally." Okay, I give him points for that one. "Touche."

I looked around uncomfortably again, rubbing my arm. "You know, I think this is the longest I've ever interacted with someone in a long time." I chuckled humorlessly, stepping forward until I was leaning against the rail to look down at the river. "You and Rukia are pretty close, huh? I mean, you're risking your life for her, that's true dedication there, homes." Glancing back at him, I could see that he was looking at me in slight interest. "It's something precious, the bond between you two. It would be a shame to see that go right down the toilet because those selfish assholes in soul society don't know how to wipe their asses without some old goons telling them how to do it." I chuckled again, shaking my head before turning around to face him.

"No, I'm not saving Rukia 'cause she's your best buddy or anything like that. I just feel like this is an unjustified death. Plus," I took a deep drag, a smirk curling along my lips. "Those bastards need a good wake up call, and I just feel like being the one to blow the Reveille." That seemed to satisfy him. A small smile curled at his lips, and he started to turn away.

Without thinking, which I really should do more often, I took a step after him. "Hey, Ichigo." Clamping my mouth shut, I almost bit my tongue realizing the shithole I was about to bury myself in. "Wanna go do something? You know, before we throw our lives away to fight the dead?"

He looked back at me in surprise, his eyebrows raised to his hairline. A warm feeling bloomed across my cheeks, so I looked away quickly, blowing out another puff of smoke. "Nevermind, I'm sure you'd rather be with your friends and family, so I'm just gonna go. See ya-"

"Sure."

I looked back, my mouth still open from my interrupted sentence. "Why not? We're gonna be fighting together, might as well get to know one another." He came back to my side, looking down at me with a raised eyebrow. "You know, before you have to take me in for your rent money." Blowing a raspberry at him, I started walking forward, my face still warm. "Psh, I was exaggerating. You're bounty isn't even enough to cover my candy tab." I heard him chuckle quietly at my words. "That's a lie and you know it."

"Wow, someone's got an ego, better push that back down before it gets you in trouble. Here, I'll help, you've got an ugly hero face." He sputtered at me, a look of feigned hurt on his face. "Oh yeah? Well, you've got a rat nest for hair and tar lungs."

A feeling I couldn't describe started to work its way into my chest, tightening slightly as we bantered back and forth. The kid was actually enjoyable to be around when he wasn't playing super hero. Well, even then he still had that charismatic draw to him. It was pulling me in, and I knew it. A single thought ran through my head as I punched him in the arm for calling me an old woman.

'What the hell am I gonna do to get out of this shithole?'

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's P.O.V.<strong>

I stared in surprise as Ashwina led us back towards the road, pulling a set of car keys from her pocket. She stopped in front of a big red truck, the English letters GMC on the front. "You gonna get in or just stare like a guppy?" Scowling, I walked to the passenger side and stepped up into the monstrous thing. "How the hell do you have a car? An American one at that?" She looked at me with lidded eyes, her lips in a small pout. "Hey, don't rag on Lucy. I've had her since the 80's," she put the key in the ignition, firing the monster up as it literally roared to life. "And I travel." She turned up the radio, a small ipod connected to it. Loud guitars suddenly blared through the speakers. "A lot."

With that, we were accelerating down the road at a speed I highly doubted was legal. She looked over at me, rolling her eyes as I held onto the handle and dashboard for dear life. "Relax, dude, I'm not gonna kill us." Either way, she let the monster slow down, driving a decent speed before turning onto the bridge that led back to Karakura Town. Slowly, I relinquished my death grip, and relaxed back into the seat.

"What's this music? I've never heard it before," and I honestly barely understood the words considering it was all in English. "ACDC, what didn't the prestigious Japanese school system teach you English?" I glared at her, realizing that she didn't appear very Asian. "Are you American or something?" She scoffed, giving me look that asked me if I was brain dead. "Hardly."

"Then, why all the American styles?"

"I liked the hippie rebel era, so sue me."

It was quiet after that, the music turning to a slow Japanese ballad that I could actually understand. Turning, I looked around the interior of the truck, picking up three empty cigarette packs. "Seriously, this is unhealthy. Don't you know what cigarettes do to the body?" Once again I received the look inquiring my intelligence. "Yeah, to mortal, they're pure cancer in a tiny little stick of nicotine, but..."

"You're not mortal?"

I watched as she kept her eyes on the road, an almost bitter smile lifting her lips. "No. I'm not." I wanted to ask more, but she held up her hand, glancing at me from the corner of her eyes. "You're not playing the game right, dude."

Puzzled, I looked at her curiously. "Seriously, are you brain dead? 20 questions moron. You ask, I answer, I ask, you answer, and so on?" I shook my head, not a clue about this game she was talking about. Sighing, she glanced in her mirrors once before suddenly turning sharply into a field, driving straight through towards a wooded area. "What the hell are you doing?!" My death grip returned as I watched in horror as she continued straight for the woods with an unconcerned look on her face. "What happened to not killing us?!"

"Shut up and watch, homie."

Eyes wide, I looked back to the woods, as we got closer I saw a thinned out are. Bursting through the bushed, we suddenly landed safely on a tire tracked dirt road, leading straight into the woods. She laughed as I let my hand go of the dashboard, and I scowled, glaring to the side. "You're suicidal."

"And you're too serious!" She laughed again, before she put her cigarette back between her lips. Looking forward, I watched as a small house came into view. "Is this your house?" She hummed once, putting the thing in park before hopping out. I stepped down out of the monster, and started around towards the house. "Why do you live all the way out here?"

"So I don't have to interact with people, if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly social."

She walked on ahead of me, pushing the door open. I stepped in, expecting to see candy wrappers and cigarette packs littering the floor, but was mildly surprised by how clean the place was. Well, clean wasn't exactly right, bare was more the word. There was a large recliner, a small hand held radio, a coffee table with an ashtray, and a rocking chair. That was it, not pictures, no T.V., no knick knacks; just an empty room with some furniture. The kitchen that we walked into was no better; a small table with an upturned trash can for a chair and some dusty glasses and a few equally dusty plates on a shelf. There weren't even cabinet doors, only barren cabinets.

She sat on the counter top, waving towards the 'chair' at the table. I sat quietly, looking around for any signs of another life. "So, where's your family?" She looked up for a second, shooing away a fly. "Well, my mom's dead, my dad's out of the picture, and the 'siblings'," she raised her fingers into quotations. "Don't exactly see me as their baby sister." I looked at her strangely, not expecting her to be so honest. "What do you mean?"

"Well, in you humans' term, I'm a bastard child from an adulterous consummation."

She looked at me then, an unreadable look in her eyes. "Your mom died to, didn't she?" The unwelcome feeling of grief washed over my entire being, and I looked down. "Yeah, she uh, died a while ago." I heard her hum once before leaning over and opening her fridge. She pulled out a can and tossed it to me. "Here, I guess I should try and be a good hostess." I caught the can, looking at it in confusion. "Is this beer?" I looked up in surprise as I heard her crack open her own can. "You do realize I'm underage, right?"

Her head tilted slightly, eyebrows raised in confusion. "They have a drinking age? When did that start?" I gaped at her, watching as she took another long gulp. "Um, like 20 years ago?" She nodded once, a look of understanding in her eyes. "Well, that's pretty retarded. Anyways, drink up. I don't got anything else."

"I'll get some water instead."

"Don't you think it's a bit dark to walk down to the stream?"

I looked back at her in surprise, my hand hovering above the sink's handle. "Why would I go to the stream?" She shot me a sheepish smile. "I haven't paid my water bill for quite some time, soooo no running water."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I wrinkled my nose at her, leaning back slightly. "Then how do you bathe?"

"The stream, man."

"Where people can just walk by and see you naked?!"

"What's wrong with that? Is my body not good enough to look at naked, huh?"

"Wha-no! I mean, ye-I don't know! You just shouldn't be naked in public!"

She laughed at me, her eyes lit up slightly, just like when she had been watching the fireworks. "Oh, you're too easy, man. Too easy." Taking a deep gulp, she smacked her lips before nodding her head at my unopened beer can. "Seriously, just drink it. I won't let you get drunk and run around naked or anything, homes." I looked at her dubiously, holding the can out. "No, it's fine." She frowned, jumping down from the counter without making a sound. 'How does she do that?'

"Homeskillet, listen to me," She pushed the can back towards me. "It's not a big deal. I mean, back in my day all we had was water or alcohol, there was no 'drinking age' and I'm perfectly fine." She held up one finger. "Don't even say whatever it is you want to say, homes. Just drink it and relax."

Sighing, I looked down at the can, debating whether or not to trust her words. Finally, I pulled the tab, watching as a slight foam flooded the brim. Lifting it to my lips, I took a small sip before pulling back with a small sputter. "This is gross, why do adults like this?"

"Because we like to forget." She mumbled it so quietly, I had barely heard it. She was looking away from me, focusing instead on the lighter in her hands. After getting the cigarette lit, she looked back at me before motioning for me to follow her. "So," she pushed the door open, taking us back to the porch where there were at least two rocking chairs. "Tell me about yourself, dude."

"What do you want to know?" I took another sip, the bitter taste less assaulting on my taste buds. "I don't know, man. What's your favorite color?"

"Red, yours?" She smirked at me, catching onto my game. "Orange." I blushed as she winked at me, smirking as she took another sip. "Alright, how many siblings do you have?" I looked out at the woods, picturing Yuzu and Karin in my mind. "2, they're twins; Yuzu and Karin. You?" She looked up in thought, ticking off her fingers as if counting. "Eeeeh, 32...I think? Only on my dadderino's side, though. I'm my mom's only kid." She didn't even seem to notice the openly shocked face I was giving her. "32?!"

"Yep, and they're all over pompous assholes." She gritted her teeth, a bitter look in her eyes. "Alright, so what's your zanpakuto like?" I gave her a weird look, wondering why she would ask that of all things. "He's an interesting guy. He helped me a lot, though, to see who I am and what I should fight for. I can shoot giant waves of energy off of my blade." She nodded once, an interested look on her face. "So, he's almost like an energy melee type then?" I nodded once, feeling the alcohol work its way into my system as my head began to feel a little lighter.

"What about your powers?"

"Powers? Hm, well, I can transport myself small distances, I call it _jumping_." She snorted slightly. "Really unoriginal name, I know, but I was 10 when I came up with it. I also got this guy," she held out her hand, a black scythe appearing from thin air in her palm. "He's kind of the equivalent of your zanpakuto, I guess. It's hard to explain." She stopped talking then, looking at me intently as if she was having an inner debate. "And I can jump dimensions, but don't tell Urahara that. That lolicon freak would have a field day trying to drug me and figure out how."

"Dimension jumping?"

She nodded once, an almost excited look on her face as she held her hands out in front of her. "Yeah, man, it's super cool. You wouldn't imagine how many dimensions there really are, that are connected to ours. It's the trippiest shit, dude. Like, this one has nothing but these creatures made completely of galactic star dust stuff," she looked back at me, her eyes bright as she excitedly explained. "Their bodies are literally made out of galaxies, they are universes while at the same time, living creatures! Tell me that's not crazy, dude!"

I couldn't. That was so unimaginable, it sounded almost crazy. Yet, I did believe her. After everything that has happened with Rukia, nothing was really unbelievable anymore. I smiled lightly at the excited look in her eyes as she continued to explain the dimensions, her demeanor take a complete 180. I felt as if I was seeing the real her as she waved her hands around with each excited sentence, her smile contagious.

"I should show you sometime." She suddenly froze, her eyes wide as if she had said something she really shouldn't have. "Nevermind, forget I said that." Looking away again, her body seemed to curl in on itself. I could almost see the invisible walls coming right back up that had disappeared for those few moments. We sat in silence, both awkwardly looking out at anything but each other.

"So, it's getting pretty late, huh? Well, let's get you back, homie. I'm sure you have a curfew." I looked up as she started walking towards her truck. Slowly, I got up and followed. "No, I don't actually." She looked up in surprise as I leaned against her door so she couldn't open it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashwina's P.O.V.<strong>

I quickly let go of the door handle, taking a small step back as my eyelids fell to stare impassively at Ichigo. "Well, you got a big day tomorrow, little homie." I smirked, snatching the beer from his hand before gulping it down. "And your refreshment is gone, so time to go home and leave this little lady to get nice and belligerently drunk." That was a lie, I was probably going to just go to Urahara's and slice up a few rocks. I had a lot of tension and stress to release now.

He looked down at his now empty hand, his eyebrow raising as he looked back at me. "That was a bit rude. Are you sure you're ok to drive after chugging 2 beers?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes at him. "Baby, you have no idea the tolerance I have after this long." His cheeks heated up, and I saw my way out of this extremely awkward situation. "Oh please, you'd probably pass out after 4 beers, tops. I can't trust your drunk ass to drive me home."

I could feel my eye twitch, a competitive side that I had thought died away long ago reared it's ugly head. "What was that? You're probably a 2 beer queer, kiddo. Don't talk so big to your elders." His eyes lit,electricity lighting between us. "2 beer queer, huh? That's big talk coming from such a tiny old woman." Tick marks appeared above both our foreheads. "Well this old woman can drink your inexperience ass into the ground!"

And that was how I ended having to drag an unconscious 15 year old through the woods until I was close enough to _jump_ him into his house. While also stumbling drunk.

Dropping the kid's body onto his bed with a large heave, I stumbled back, giggling to myself. "Ssshhhiiiiit, he'sh heavyyy." Taking a step forward, I tugged off his shoes, looking at them before tossing them behind me. I giggled again as they thumped against his closet wall. "Shhhhhhhhhhh, you'll wake up hish familyy." I frowned at myself before busting into giggles again. "Am I talkink to myshelf? Pffft."

Stumbling forward again, I yanked back his blanket before tossing it unceremoniously onto his weirdly angled body. "G'night Ichiiiiiiigooooo, see youu tomorra!" Leaning down, catching myself with his desk and one hand on his bed, I planted a wet sloppy smooch on his forehead.

I frowned slightly, looking at his drooling peaceful face. There was that feeling again, tugging deeply at my chest. I leaned down, wobbling slightly as I put my lips against the shell of his ear. "You better not get killed," I leaned back up, frowning as I began to sober up. Without another word, I _jumped_ from his house back down to the sidewalk below. Stumbling slightly, I blew the hair from my eyes before making my way towards the only place I could find more alcohol.

Urahara's Shoten.

* * *

><p>Stumbling slightly, I walked along humming tunelessly to myself as I watched the stars sway above me. I giggled as I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. Suddenly, a blast of light took up the sky, followed by more bright colorful explosions. Someone was letting off fireworks. I let out a small squeal at the sight, walking up, until I was high in the sky. The fireworks lit up my face, sending my shadow 20 feet out along the road below. I looked down and giggled at the grotesque shape. However, my giggle fit and drunkenness faded quickly at the sight of a winged creature's shadow appearing behind my own.<p>

"So, you've finally found me you useless old shit." The crow let out a hideous squawk, circling me once before flying slowly down. It landed easily on the extended arm waiting in the dark. A deep chuckle echoed into the night, nearly drowned out as consecutive fireworks lit the sky, booming loudly with each blast.

"Finally, you've stopped running little Ashwina. That's good news to an old woman like me," Nirrti stepped forward, her face grotesque with wrinkles and a few well placed moles. "These old bones can't keep up with the young." Her long blond hair was braided and wrapped once around her neck like a scarf, covering the ornately beaded necklace. "Now then," silver eyes connected with mine as I finally looked back to the ugly face. "What do you have to say for yourself, brat, walking around drunk in public. Have you no shame?"

"That face is ugly, Nirrti."

"You should see my ass, it's even worse then the face." The old woman cackled, her eyes alight with mirth. "However, dear, that is neither here nor there." I watched quietly as the pale wrinkled skin began to tint a light blue, pulling back and smoothing out. The old humped back straightened, lengthening until she stood at an intimidating 5'8". Her blond hair, still braided and wrapped around her neck loosely, seemed to radiate the light of the sun, and her bright silver eyes, surrounded by long eyelashes, began to glow. In the end, a Goddess, truly beautiful and deadly, stood before me. Blue lips, luscious and full, pulled back into a brilliant smile, promising nothing but death and carnage. "Now, you little shit, what do you have to say?"

"That face is even uglier, turn back into the old woman."

Nirrti scowled, sticking her tongue out at me, revealing dark lines of an ancient rune tattoo. "So rude, wherever did you get those horrible manners from?" I stared blankly at her, taking a deep drag of the last bit of my cigarette. "Oh right, that was me," she laughed boisterously, the small kiss mark on her lips raising elegantly as she smiled brightly.

"What do you want, Nirrti? Your creepy ass has been stalking me for the last three days. Do you know how disturbing that is, dude?" I stuffed my hands deep into my pockets, glaring at the woman. The dumb crow glared at me, its eyes accusing me of insolence. I glared right back, sticking my tongue out at it. "Stalk is such an aggressive term, I would much more prefer that I had happened upon your lazy insignificant soul on my journey through life." She laughed again. She always did find herself to be hilarious.

I snorted once before sarcastically slapping my knee. "Oh that is a knee slapper, Nirrti. My lazy insignificant soul, how do you come up with such witty lines." Her smile tightened, eyes flashing with irritation before she waved her squawking minion away. It saluted once before disappearing with a small pop, sending me one last glare as it went.

"Oh, you know me dearie, I've always been the comedian of the family."

She stepped forward, her gait elegant and flawless. "Speaking of family, I hear you're going to be dropping in to visit my dear old brother." With one quick movement, she had snatched the pack of cigarettes from my cleavage. Picking one out, she daintily set it between her lips before lifting one perfectly filed nail to the tip. A small flame erupted, lighting the small stick before flickering away. "I was hoping you would pass along a message for me." She exhaled slowly, the smoke drifting to the sky as elegant as the woman releasing it.

"What's in it for me?" I lit my own cigarette, the stress of being near the woman sending my nerves haywire. She smiled, waving her hand once. A large bag, filled to the brim with a multitude of candy appeared, floating teasingly in the air beside her. "All this shall be yours." I raised an eyebrow, pushing away the deep need to snatch the bag and run. She huffed at the look on my face, "and also top secret information."

"Alright, deal. What's the message."

An odd look crossed her face, one that I had never seen her wear before. It looked almost wary, no more like frightened. Her eyes glanced around once before she leaned in ever so slightly, smoke blowing from her dainty nostrils. "Tell him that Jalandhara has awakened."My eyes widened ever so slightly. She stared intently at me, a sad little smirk twisting her lips. "Be careful, brat. This pesky war of the shinigami's is slowly becoming ours." She leaned back, a bright smile once again on her face. "Well, it was a pleasure seeing you little one. Please, do drop by sometime soon. The palace is such a drag without you around anymore."

There was a bright light followed be a billow of smoke. That was that, she had disappeared. Slowly, I raised my now shaky hand to grab the cigarette from between my lips, throwing it to the ground as I tried to calm my body. It shook slightly as I started my walk home. Jalandhara was back. That was bad news, though that was nowhere near as nerve wracking as the thought of telling _him._

He was not gonna like that one bit.

* * *

><p>I stared, unimpressed, at the group of teenagers approaching the gate Urahara had created. The man snickered beside me as I wiped the blood colored goop from my hands. The neanderthal had once again convinced me to do something stupid. Although, it had been pretty hilarious to watch Ichigo as he freaked out about the blood writing on his wall. Although, meeting Isshin had definitely not been in my plans for the night.<p>

_I snickered quietly, watching the teen have a near heart attack at the horrific message now splattered all over his wall. My job complete, I stuck a much rewarded lolipop into my mouth and started on my way back over the roof. Suddenly, a very heavy body dropped out of the sky, plastering my body to the roof. Looking up, my lolipop's stick broken and hanging in two, I glared at eccentric man that could only be Isshin Kurosaki._

_"What the fuck is wrong with you, you deranged douche?!"_

_"Make sure you keep my idiot son safe." I glared up at the man currently sitting on my back. My neck straining just to see his rare serious up, I flipped the man from my back and stretched it back and forth trying to relieve the now throbbing pain. "Damn dude, what do you weigh now? You were not that heavy 30 years ago." _

_The now sulking man fell to his knees, absently drawing circles on the rooftop. "I may have put on a few pounds since Masaki's death..." A dark cloud of gloom hung over his head. _

_"No, a few pounds would be manageable. You are fat now, go exercise instead of slaving your daughter away on the stove, you useless old douche." Another cloud suddenly formed over his head. He nodded quickly before jumping back up into a superior pose with his hand raised to the sky. "YES! Masaki-chan, I will be the family cook from now on!" I sweat dropped at the man, feeling bad for all the ridiculous rants Masaki's spirit receives. _

_Without warning, he appeared in front of me again, face completely serious. "Ashwina," suddenly, he dropped into a shallow bow. "Please, protect Ichigo." I looked at the man in masked in surprise, not expecting him to ask in such a manner. _

_"Dude, he's my bounty. There's no way I'd let him die, that's my rent money, man."_

_Isshin smiled brightly at me, an understanding look deep in his eyes. "Well, at least my delinquent son is good for something, now if you'll excuse me!" And with that, he leaped from the roof, attempting to attack the orange head he had just begged me to protect._

_'What a weird dude.'_

There were four of them in total; Orhime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, Sado Yatsura, and of course, Ichigo Kurosaki. I watched as they each made their way down the gigantic ladder. The girl exclaimed loudly about how cool the desert was. Tick marks appeared around my forehead as MY Tessai showed his gratitude to her while holding her hands on his knee. 'Oh no, that is my magnificently mustached manslave.'

Urahara caught their attention by materializing the gateway. "Come. This is the door to the Soul Society, Senkaimon." The kiddos looked at it warily, hanging on Urahara's every word. "Please listen carefully. I will now teach you the way to go through the door without dying." After those pleasant words, he smashed his cane into the back of Ichigo's head, knocking his soul from his body.

"OH!" His friends picked up the now limp body, staring at Ichigo in surprise. I snorted at the stupid looks on their faces. "Oh, so Kurosaki-san, you can't enter this Kurosaki-san over here?" With that stupid comment, I glared at the girl, realizing that she was in fact just a space cadet with some spiritual power, and I wanted no part in that. First, she steals Tessai, and now this? No. If she dies on this adventure, there will be no fucks given from team Ashwina.

Finally, Kisuke recaptured their attention. His overly long explanation of how the door worked and the conversion of living bodies to spirit particles went right in one ear and out the other as I picked away earwax. I caught the eyes of Uryu Ishida, the quincy, as he gave me a long appraising look. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at the scythe leaning next to me. Smirking, I pulled the collar of my shirt down, showing the edge of my lime green bra. It created the desired effect as he quickly looked another direction, his face a blood red.

I snickered quietly, watching as Ichigo frowned and looked between Uryu and I with a raised eyebrow before returning his attention back to Urahara, but not before sending a small glare my way. The blond haired man was now explaining the Dangai to them. I listened quietly as he went into detail about the Dangai's current and how long it would take for us to make it safely to the other side. Honestly, I had never entered Soul Society this way, but I couldn't risk taking so many humans my way. It could kill them just to be in that dimension.

"The chance of leaving the Dangai in time is almost impossible." The girl looked at him worriedly, her eyes showing uncertainty in herself. "Then...what should we do?," she asked innocently. I was curious to that answer as well. This passageway was so uncertain, how would we be sure we could make it in time?

"Just walk forward."

Yuroichi had finally arrived. I couldn't help feeling slightly relieved knowing the woman would be joining us. Ichigo would be fine, as would I, but the others were unknown variables to me. Variables are what led to failure and death in a mission like this.

"The heart and the soul are connected. What's important is how your heart thinks." The black cat walked past the group of teenagers, standing confidently before the gateway. She turned her head to look at me, her eyes a molten gold, challenging me. "Only those who can do it may follow me." I smirked at her, stepping up to stand by her side, my scythe resting easily against my shoulder. Looking back, I glanced over the assembled team as the door came to life, my eyes landing on Ichigo. "Well, let's go already. Rukia needs her hero, dandelion head."

Ichigo didn't glare at me as I had expected, instead he nodded. His eyes were determined as he to took his place next to Yuroichi. "Yeah," he turned back, staring down at a lion plushy I hadn't noticed until now. 'Why is it tied up?' "Kon...please take care of my family." It nodded its head once, and Ichigo turned back around as his friends took their places by our sides.

"Let's GO!"

We set off, running through as fast as we could. The walls were over run by a deep purple goop, steadily sliding down to the ground in a continuous disgusting cycle. I fell back slightly, letting Ichigo and Yuroichi take the lead as I stared intently at the walls. An uneasy feeling settled in my gut as I searched the passing by walls. I had the feeling of watching eyes, but couldn't see anything. Shaking my head, I refocused on running. 'If I slack off here, who knows what could happen.'

It seemed like an eternity had passed, but it had only been two minutes. There was still no end in sight, worrying me greatly that we weren't fast enough for the time it took to reach the exit. Pushing energy into my feet, I sped up slightly, catching up to Yuroichi in the front of our group. "Hey, Yuroichi." The cat looked up at me, focusing on running more then me. "What happens if we don't make it in the 4 minutes?" She opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off as the sound of a thousand bulls stampeding overtook the small space. We both looked back, watching as the kids shouted in surprise. "Let me guess, the walls are gonna eat us, huh?"

"Idiots, if you have time to look back, then focus on running!"

Suddenly, the quincy's cape got caught in the giant mass. He flew back, already being sucked towards it at a quick speed, but was thankfully caught by the giant kid, Chad. "And that's why the woman from the Incredibles says 'NO CAPES!'." I snickered at the flushed heated glare sent my way before my eyes widened. "Yuroichi." The cat ignored me, keeping its eyes straight ahead. The giant mountain of doom started closing in, and my mind started racing. "YUROICHI!" The cat glance back, its eyes widening in shock. "What in the name of all that is holy is that?!"

"The sweeper! Run, that thing is really fast!"

Everyone picked up speed, but the thing was still closing in. I saw the girl turn around suddenly, a determined look on her face, but I had a better plan. I could see the exit now. Pushing more energy into my feet, I quickly leaped from person to person, tapping each on the shoulder. A puff of smoke met each tap before I leaped forward and grabbed Yuroichi. We popped out of existence, leaving a small puff of smoke that the sweeper ran straight through.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw the clear blue sky above us, only to let out a yell as Yuroichi and I plummeted to the ground. My butt hitting solid ground as I let out a grunt at the unexpected fall. Uncurling my body, I looked down at Yuroichi still cradled in my arms. "Why was that not in the memo?" Instead of answering me, the cat reached up and scratched my face, leaving bright red stinging lines behind. "FUCKING FUCKEROO! What the hell, Yuroichi?!" She leaped from my lap as I checked my face for blood, sure there was trails of it running down my face by the amount of stinging pain. "YOU MORON! The sweeper could have swept you up, then you would have been lost forever!"

I glared down at the cat, crossing my arms defiantly. "Oh please, just say thank you and be happy I got our asses out of there in time." The cat hissed at me, her eyes alite with anger. "Idiot, what if you hadn't reached me in time, you would be lost in the Dangai's personal dumpster, never to be seen again. I'm not going to thank you for being suicidal, that is not what this mission is about!" I glared back, not relenting as the cat turned her back to me and stalked away. "You're welcome anyways."

Grumbling, I stood up, and followed our little caravan as we approached the large city of the Seretei.

"Ungrateful old hag."

I watched in mild surprise as Ichigo suddenly started sprinting towards, screaming back about how he was going first. Yuroichi started screaming after him, having a mini-cat-heart attack.

"IDIOT! YOU CAN'T GO NEAR THERE! YOU'LL DIE!"

That moron just looked back with a stupid look on his face. "Eh?"

"She's talking about that, homes." I pointed up, deadpanning as he followed my finger before leaping back as the walls came crashing down, missing him by a hair. "KUROSAKI!" His friends screamed simultaneously, eyes wide as the remainder of the wall and gateway fell from the sky. I sauntered up next to Ichigo as he stared wide eyed up at the gate.

"It's been so long..." A deep voiced echoed out from the accumulated dust. "Since someone wanted to go through the toruremon without a pass..."

With half-lidded eyes, I looked up at Ichigo with a frown as a giant gorilla man appeared from the smoke.

"I finally have something to do. I'll treat you well kid." Sweat formed on the side of Ichigo's face at the sight of the man, and I could only whistle.

"So, what's the plan now, oh fearless leader?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, Ashwina is a bad influence on poor Ichigo, oh my. And FINALLY, we're in Soul Society. From here on, it shouldn't be too slow paced, so expect some action and (hopefully) funny moments. Now, once again, I've probably left you with more questions then answers, but I can't help it. It's all on the hush hush until everything is supposed to be brought out into the light because nothing's interesting if all the answers are right there when you have questions, right? <strong>

**RIGHT!**

**I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice little amount of words on your thoughts, concerns, etc. in that wonderful review section. :)**

**GhostDoor out baby!**


	6. Chapter 5- Infiltration, Baby

**Bounty**

**Hey guys, I know this update took forever, and I'm not going to bore you with my personal life reasons, just a lot was going on. However, I just really didn't like the first version, it was just off kilter in so many areas. I'm pretty satisfied with this, but if there are any mistakes or if there's any places that it just doesn't flow or feel right; feel free to point it out to me.**

**Anyways, so we're getting the Soul Society are really rolling now. Like I said in the last chapter, this arc is going to hopefully stay fast paced. I'm not too sure how "involved" I'm going to get with each fight that occurs in this arc, cause let's face it, there's a lot. I'm probably going to just point out that they're happening and what not, if they don't really involve Ichigo and co. Let me know how that sounds.**

**Also, a GIANT thank you to all that have reviewed, followed, and added to their favorites; you guys were my bursts of sunshine through these past few terrible weeks.**

**As always, please review, criticism or not, always welcome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the amazing Bleach, only my little Ashwina and all that are attached to her presence in the story.**

**Chapter 5**

'We've finally reached the Seretei...'

Ichigo stood tensely beside me as we both stared up at the giant gorilla man blocking the gateway. He had an ugly face and stood on all fours, just like a gorilla.

'Yet we're stopped by someone so powerful already...'

Looking at Ichigo, I couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going through his mind at this moment. Was he prepared to fight an elite of the soul society? Was his training enough?

Is he resolved to kill this man if necessary?

I watched quietly from beside Ichigo as the gorilla man swung his gigantic axe straight down, aiming directly for the orange head next to me. He glanced at me momentarily, a cocky smirk on his lips before facing the giant. The smoke cleared quickly as Ichigo faced him head on.

Smirking slightly, I could only shake my head. 'Yeah, he's ready.'

"Bring it on! Attack from whatever angle you want."

"ICHIGO, ASHWINA, RETREAT!"

Ichigo and I looked back at Yuroichi, his eyes wide as I turned back with half lidded eyes. "We have to make a battle plan!" Yuroichi looked frantic. I smirked slightly, pointing at the two teenagers that had started forward. It looked like the cat was about to have a heart attack as she took notice of their advancing figures.

"CHAD! ORIHIME! DIDN'T YOU GUYS HEAR ME?!"

Suddenly, a shadow fell over me. I _jumped_ quickly, appearing beside Ichigo as we watched the giant swing down his axe again. "HENGON!" The ground separated, flying up and creating a solid wall of rubble. It completely separated us from the others, Ichigo looked at me with unease, his eyes drifting to my scythe. Shrugging my shoulder, I stuck it in the ground and leaned against it while pulling a cigarette from my cleavage. "Sorry kid, but this is your fight."

"What?" His eyes widened, watching me with disbelief as I lit the cigarette. "I thought you were here to help me!" I glanced away from him, instead watching as the giant berated the teens about having no honor and interfering in fights. "I am, but I can't fight any of these guys unless I'm challenged first. It's part of my contract." The ground rumbled slightly as the giant turned back towards us, his eyes narrowing at me.

"YOU!" He pointed his axe directly in my face, a giant scowl pulling his lips down. "Why is the bounty hunter here, outside the wall with these intruders? Do you plan to fight, if so, then go outside the barrier until this fight is finished. It is dishonorable-"

"To interfere in a one-on-one fight, yes I know your rules. No worries big guy, I'm just a silent observer with no intention on fighting you. Besides," I smirked up at him, exhaling a plum of smoke from my lips. "You know my rules as well, Gatekeeper." He frowned deeply at me, a thoughtful look on his face. "So be it, just stay out of my fight." With that, I was forgotten on the sidelines as he focused on Ichigo. "I plan on it. This isn't my fight to win."

Ichigo glanced up at the giant, his face unconcerned before leaning towards the wall. "HEY! Chad! Orihime!"

"Kurosaki-kun! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I snorted at the girl's question, which put me on the receiving end of Ichigo's glare. I stuck my tongue out at him as he turned back to the wall.

"Oh, I'm okay!"

"Hold on a sec, we are almost there!"

"Ah, I just wanted to talk to you about that," Ichigo looked back at me, his eyes darting up to the giant with a silent question. 'Can I beat him?'

I thought about it for a second, looking at the giant and his axes. Looking back to him, I gave him a shrug. He glared at me again, clearly stating I was of no help. I chuckled quietly, before nodding, looking back at the giant. "Yeah, you got this, homes." He nodded once, a determined look in his eye as he started forward.

"You and Chad just stay there. Don't do anything, alright?"

"What are you talking about Kurosaki?" The girl's annoying voice travelled back over the rubble. Ichigo looked back, a slightly exasperated look on his face. "Don't worry, just wait there." He started forward again, his eyes growing determined.

"What are you talking about?!" I slapped my face, glaring through my fingers at the wall as the male voice carried over. These kids were taking up too much time with all the questioning, couldn't they just believe in the dandelion head and sit back quietly. "You've seen for yourself just how strong Jidanbo is! I don't care what you have learned in the past 10 days..." I raised my hand, making it talk along with the condescending voice. Ichigo looked at me, his scowl in place but his eyes thankful that someone else understood his frustration. "He is not the type you can handle by yourself!"

"Ah there you are Ishida." Ichigo smirked at me, and I could only roll my eyes as he purposely riled up the quincy boy. "DO YOU WANT TO PISS ME OFF?!"

Finally, having enough of this useless chit chat, I slammed my fist against the wall, causing a thunderous boom to echo around us. "Shut the hell up already and let your friend defeat this giant oaf so we can get the hell inside!"

"Who exactly do you think you're speaking to!" A vein appeared over my brow, throbbing at the snobbish voice. Rearing back, I punch the wall again. I watched in satisfaction as a crack appeared before falling through. Putting my arm through, I grabbed a hold of that ridiculous cape and dragged the boy until he was in my view. "I'm talking to you, you little shit, now shut up and let him fight already!" His eyes narrowed, pure anger flooding their deep blue pools. "He cannot face an opponent of that caliber alone," he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, glaring down at me. "Or do you want him to fail?"

"Do you really have so little faith, man?" That caught him by surprise, he looked at me shocked before glancing away. "The kid'll win, just wait and see, my dear Watson." I smirked through the hole, before pulling my arm back and slapping the wall. Rubble fell, filling the hole once more.

I waited quietly, when no one said anything, I turned and waved dismissively at the pair. "Go on now, make yourselves bloody and sweaty already." With that Ichigo gave a resolute nod before stepping forward, his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. The white wrapping around the blade began to unravel, and Ichigo pulled it from his back, sending out dust as he swept it out to his side.

"Are you finished?," Jidanbo asked, staring down at the orange headed boy with calm eyes.

"I'm ready. I don't remember asking you to wait for me." I slapped my face again, smoke billowing from my lips as I stared blankly at the boy. "He's all about respect, moron." And I watched as now Ichigo received a disapproving comment about disrespect before suddenly, Jidanbo brought his ax down in a mighty swing. The strong intent to kill rolling off of him in waves, he was determined and completely unwavering in his task. Destroy the attempted intruders before they could land a foot inside the walls. He would be a tough, but good first opponent for Ichigo.

Smoke filled the area, and I had to squint my eyes to watch, waving my hand rapidly. A small smirk curled my lips as I saw Ichigo, still standing with his sword holding the ax above his head. The smoke began to clear, and I could see Jidanbo looking down at the boy in shock that he had stopped his swing. He looked down at the boy with a confused face before throwing his head back in loud raucous laughter. Ichigo's face dropped, and I don't know how, but it looked like his mouth completely disappeared. 'Weird.'

"You're not bad! THIS IS GREAT! It's been awhile since someone could block my ax!" Ichigo looked over to me his eyebrow raised as the giant threw back his head and laughed again. Shrugging, I took a deep drag from my cigarette before pointing back up. "Don't take your eyes off of him, bro." Eyes comically wide, Ichigo watched in surprise as the ax rose a second time in the air."Good luck Kiddo, there have only been 3 people to block my first strike, but the second..." Jidanbo raised his arm, preparing for another brutal swing as Ichigo raised his zanpakuto in preparation.

"THERE HAS BEEN NONE!"

There was another great burst of smoke as the ax swung down, but it was clear by the excited smile on Jidanbo's face that Ichigo had stopped it yet again. "Good, you're still standing!" With that he brought his arm back, a determined look in his eyes. "I'm not finished yet! Now die! JUTSU PON JIDAN DAMATSURI DA!" I sweatdropped at that, looking at the man in mild amusement. "That's a damn mouthful, man."

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

Jidanbo swung his ax down repeatedly, yet even through the smoke I could tell Ichigo was blocking each strike.

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Maaan, how long is this going to go on for?"

"SEVEN...SEVEN...EIGHT...um...six...four?"

Did this oaf really not know how to count past 4? Seriously, this is the guy they have protecting the gate? I let out a low whistle, realizing that infiltrating these idiots was going to be way too easy. And boring...god, I'm so tired of getting such boring jobs.

Suddenly, there was a gigantic blast, cutting clean through the top layer of the rock wall. I watched in slight awe as Ichigo stood there, holding the ax away with only one hand supporting his zanpakuto. Another low whistle escaped my lips, the kid actually pulled off looking kind of cool just now. The blades shook against one another, each straining for the upper hand. "H-how can you still be standing?"

Instead of answering, Ichigo swung his blade once before glaring up at the gatekeeper, his eyes dark with determination. "Are you finished yet?" An unexpected chill ran through me at those words. This kid was actually pretty scary strong. "Then, It's my turn." Jidanbo's eyes popped open in surprise as he reached into his robe. "No! It's still early! I'm not done yet!" He yanked out another axe, brandishing both before raising them high above his head.

"TAKE THIS, MY FINAL ATTACK!"

With an enormous amount of strength, he swung them both towards the earth, aiming for Ichigo. "BANZAI JIDAN DAMATSURI!" Well, at least that wasn't as much of a mouthful. I watched from the sides as Ichigo stood perfectly still, the axes closing in on his puny dandelion head. "Sorry..." He looked up, oblivious to the slight stir of dirt centering around his body. "I'll have to destroy those axes."

And he did just that. With one monstrous swing of his zanpakuto, the blades shattered. Jidanbo stared in shock as his body flew back, landing with a thunderous smack as he fell to the ground. "What...happened?" I stepped forward, looking down at his giant eyes which slowly rolled to look at me. "You just bit it homes, you're down, now open that inconvenient gate." I smirked down at him as a smile slowly spread across his face. "Haha, you are funny Bounty Hunter." He suddenly leaped up, landing on his feet in front of Ichigo. Who by the way, was extremely shocked as a gigantic finger appeared in his face.

"AH, what an expression! There's no way I could be defeated by a boy like you!" And there goes Ichigo's mouth, just disappearing from existence again. "That's why I hate these uncivilized ones! Hold on...right now I'll use my.." He brought the now broken handle up, a disgruntled look on his face. "my ax?" Looking back and forth rapidly, a look of pure horror took over the poor oaf's face as he took in the broken shafts in his hands. "WHERE IS MY AX?!"

And with that almighty roar, the great giant Jidanbo fell to the ground in tears as he threw an enormous temper tantrum over his broken axes. "Oy, dandelion head!" The boy looked over to me as our bodies lifted up and down from the shaking ground as Jidanbo's fists repeatedly hit it. "Fix this, now." He looked at me with the most brain dead stare causing me to roll my eyes with a scoff. "Either kill him or apologize to the big baby," I pointed a the wailing man, his lower lip quivering as tears ran down his face, snot mixing with it. "Dude, that's so gross."

"H-hey, bit strange to say but..." Ichigo reached forward tentatively, sweat drops forming on his head. "Sorry for damaging your axes...I shouldn't have broken both of them...should I?" What kind of shit apology is that? "You..." We both looked as the giant's sobs ceased, sniffling as he looked up at Ichigo. "You are such a good guy!" He settled his hands on Ichigo's shoulders, snot still dripping down his face as he looked at me. "You both are such generous people, caring for me even after I was defeated." I nodded once, my face dead as I tried not to shudder at the disgusting snot dripping onto the ground by my feet.

"What am I doing, crying like a baby because of a broken ax!" He stood, wiping his face. I jumped as a wave of snot and tears flew at me, sending a glare to the man. "I was defeated both as a fighter and a man, utterly defeated!" He wiped his face again before looking down on our little group of vigilantes. "Go inside. I, Jidanbo, grant you my permission to pass through the Hakudou gate!" Ichigo jumped slightly, a look of relief on his face as he smiled up at the man. "Are you serious! Are you sure you can allow passage?!"

I elbowed the kid in the side, sending him a glare as my lips pulled into a thin line. "Don't ask that idiot, just be happy we're getting an easy pass here." He didn't even glance at me, instead watching intently as the man approached the gate. "Yes, your boss defeated me! A loser like me will not be able to in your way." Ishida suddenly appeared beside me, looking highly miffed at the gorilla man. "DID YOU SAY BOSS! WHAT NONSENSE!"

"Is it necessary to get so angry?," Ichigo asked, an insulted look on his face. "Oh, brush it off. Wonder boy over here is just jealous." 'Wonder boy' turned his glare on me, raising one hand to push his glasses back up his nose. "I ask you once again, who do you think you're talking to you perverted woman?" Smirking, I tugged the collar of my shirt down to reveal the tip of my bra. Immediately, his face turned red and he looked away, focusing on the giant again. "That's what I thought, Wonder Boy."

"OY, stop showing off your underwear, you old hag." Pouting, I turned towards Ichigo. "Oh ho, old hag is it? Then take this, dandelion head!" I tugged my collar down again, and Ichigo quickly snapped his head away, a dribble of blood running from his nostril. Laughing to myself, I pulled my shirt back up before bumping my shoulder against the embarrassed teen's. "Hey, Ichigo." He cautiously looked down at me, pointedly keeping his eyes above my chin. "You did good, kid." His usually scowl lifted just the tiniest bit as he brought his hand up to ruffle the back of his head. "Aa, it was nothing. And stop calling me kid," a tick mark appeared above his eyebrow. "We're look the same age, idiot." Smirking to myself, I just shook my head before looking away.

There was a loud creak, and we focused on Jidanbo as he slowly began to lift the gate using nothing but pure strength. We stepped closer, until all of us were directly in front of the gate, watching as it began to lift higher. Lifting it high above his shoulders, Jidanbo suddenly froze, a look of pure terror upon his face. "Is there something wrong, Jidanbo?" Ichigo and I stepped closer, peering around the man's gigantic leg.

"AH...Ah...!"

We both stared as the creepiest mother fucker I have ever seen stepped forward. His silver hair and fox like grin the first thing to register in my mind as I locked my eyes on his closed ones. 'Snake.' It was the first thing to come to mind as I stared at him, frowning at the way he stared at us all. "Who is this guy?," Ichigo asked quietly, staring at him intently. "The captain of the third division, Ichimaru Gin." Jidanbo shook as he answered, his eyes wide with fright at the appearance of the captain.

"Ah, this simply isn't allowed." The silver voice seemed to slink down the spines of our group, but I could only stare. A deep feeling of unease set into my stomach at the sight of him. 'Ichimaru Gin.' I watched with a frown as he quickly released his zanpakuto from its hidden space in his sleeves, slicing the gate keeper's arms clean through. My eyes narrowed, ignoring the blood now spraying down over the ground.

"You are a gatekeeper, opening the gate is not your duty," he smiled widely as he spoke, never once opening his eyes. There was a loud thump as Jidanbo's arm landed somewhere behind us, completely dissected from his body. I could hear the giant man panting in pain and from the strain of holding the gateway open one armed. "OH!" He seemed surprised at the gatekeeper's strength. "You can still hold the door open with one hand? No wonder you're one of the elites in soul society!" His voice was mocking, you could tell that this creep saw himself as higher then the gate keeper. Then again, he did just lop off his arm without even breaking a sweat, but then again...that was a cheap shot.

"However, you still fail as the guardian." Something in Jidanbo seemed to snap at that comment, and I looked up as he finally lost that look of fear and replaced it with confidence. "I lost. The guardian opens the gate when he loses, it is only natural." Kudos to you, Jidanbo, finally growing a pair. However, that seemed to only amuse the man more. "What idiotic rules are you talking about?" He began walking closer, I could see Ichigo move, preparing his zanpakuto at the man's actions. "Even if the guardian loses, he may still not open the door. IF the guardian lost...then that would mean..." I could feel the malicious aura permeating the area, and in that moment I actually wished it was aimed at me. "He must be executed."

Gin Ichimaru produced that blade again, extending it towards Jidanbo so quickly I almost didn't follow it. If I hadn't seen it earlier, I would've missed it, but I didn't move. Instead, I watched as Ichigo blocked the attack, getting right in the man's face. They separated quickly, both swords out and in the ready. "What do you think you're doing punk?!" Oh my gods...this boy.

I could only smirk, realizing he was never going to change being such a lame hero. I glanced down at Yuroichi, watching in amusement as her fur bristled in astonishment. "We won against Jidanbo fair and square, then you just pop out of nowhere and start attacking?" He dropped down, his body coiled and ready to attack. "Come. I'll be your opponent. For a no good punk like you who attacks an unarmed man so hastily..."

"I'll rip you apart!"

* * *

><p>No, Ichigo did not 'rip him apart'. Instead, he got himself, and the rest of us blown back outside the wall. We watched as the gate began to slide back down. Ichimaru could still be seen, leaning down as he waved at us. "Bye Bye!" I stood up then, catching my fellow silver head's attention as I smirked widely at him. "Hey, creepo! I hope we get to meet again real soon!" I gave a lazy wave of dismissal, my smirk growing as his smile dropped forming a small 'O' of surprise before returning even bigger. "Same to you, Bounty Hunter-san."<p>

Turning back to the group, I crossed my arms before looking down at Yuroichi, ignoring the shocked and confused gazed from the kiddies. "So, what's the plan now?" She looked around, her eyes taking in the growing crowd of citizens before focusing on me. "I think it's about time you played your role in this mission. We will find another way into the Seretei. Besides, I didn't truly believe we would be able to enter through a gate, I was just hoping we wouldn't have to resort to plan B." I nodded once, watching as that Orihime girl began healing the giant's wounds with some tiny fairies. I snorted once at the sight, muttering to myself. "It would be fucking fairies for a space cadet like her."

"So, what's your plan B?" The citizens were really flocking now, talking to Ichigo as they watched Orhime in wonder. I guess her powers were pretty rocking, but what use would she be on the offensive?

"Kukaku Shiba." I looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, drawing question marks at the name. "Who's that?" The cat started walking away, her tail waving in the air. "Tomorrow, we will be breaking into the Seretei."

* * *

><p>By nightfall, we were all gathered in a small house, huddled together around the fire in the center of the room. An old man sat across from us, obviously the owner of the small home. Stifling a yawn, I pulled a lollipop from my stash and quickly stuck it in my mouth, ignoring the shiny eyed girl to my left. Looking back towards the fire, I watched as Yuroichi quietly spoke the elder, her body curled up on the floor with her paws tucked beneath her. A pink shirt suddenly appeared in my peripheral vision, which I ignored. Chad and Uryu were next to Yuroichi, the quincy ranting about the cape he had lost in the dangai while the taller boy sat in silence. Shining grey eyes, wider then my hands, took up my vision to left. Finally, there was Ichigo, who was currently glaring at me.<p>

"You didn't help at all."

Sighing, again, I turned to glare at the girl who was inching those puppy dog eyes closer to my face. "I already told you kid," reaching into my pocket, I tossed a piece of candy to her. "I'm not allowed to begin any conflict, it'll break my contract." The orange haired girl squealed in delight, stick the lolipop into her mouth instantly.

"Tank yew, Ashwiha-sah!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I glared at her as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, a big smile on her face. Sighing, I turned back to the other orange head while muttering under my breath. "Fucking space cadet."

"What is this damn contract you keep going on about, anyways?" The kid scowled at me, but his question had caught everyone else's attention. "I already told you, it prohibits me from starting any fights with shinigami that are not my bounty. It's just to keep the peace between that old pervert and the head guy of the shinigami, don't worry about it."

"Basically what you're saying is that you are of no use to us unless one of the shinigami initiate a fight with you? So," Wonderboy glared down his nose at me, his voice annoyingly condescending and snide. "You are just dead weight. Why even come?"

'This brat.' I took a bite of my lollipop, flicking the remaining stick into his face. "Because I was asked to. Annnnnd...I gotta follow this idiot around no matter what," I stuck my thumb over my shoulder, pointing to the dandelion head. "So, shove it, you nosy little turdcicle."

I could literally see the steam billowing from his ears as his face steadily grew more red in anger. Hopping up, he pointed down at me with tick marks all over his puny little head. "You are nothing but dead weight! We don't need someone so useless to hold us back!" The kid waved that finger more and more, which was starting to piss me the hell off. "And you are a rude lecherous woman!"

Groaning, I rolled myself over, prepared to just ignore this kid and enjoy a cigarette. Pulling the cigarette out, I nearly dropped it as a sandalled foot nearly stomped my head.

"Shut the hell up!" Wide eyed, everyone and I stared at Ichigo as he pulled the quincy to him by the front of his shirt. "Where do you get off telling anyone they're dead weight? So she can't outright fight them, there's gonna be some idiot who challenges her, and as of right now, we need every person we can get. There's only us against an unknown number of them," he threw his arm back, pointing towards the general location of the Seretei. "Back off!" With that, he shoved the now stunned boy away before dropping back to the ground with a huff. I watched him from the corner of my eyes, slowly lighting my cigarette as he pointedly avoided my stare. 'This kid...'

"Kurosaki-san," Orihime reached her hand towards him. Blushing quickly, she pulled her hand back and instead turned towards the others. "So, um, Yuroichi-san?" The cat, whose eyes were narrowed at the orange haired boy and quincy, turned its head towards the girl. "What are we going to do now?"

The previous tension was forgotten as everyone instead focused on the black cat. "Well, first Ashwina will be infiltrating the Seretei in the early morning-"

"Infiltrating?" I could feel the quincy brat's glare piercing the back of my skull as I lazily took a drag of my cigarette, my body still facing the other wall. "Yeah, Wonder boy, gotta problem with me doing something useful?" I heard him scoff in reply. "It _would_ be useful, if you could actually pull that off."

"Oh please, ye of so little faith," I waved my hand lazily, turning my head enough to wink at the uptight little prick. "Wanna make a bet on it? If I can, I get to burn all of your capes, but if I can't..." He scowled at me, obviously not enjoying the thought of a cape burning. "I'll show you my tits." Deadpanning, he turned away from me hurriedly, but the little trail of nose blood was still visible. "As if I'd want to see something so deplorable." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Liar."

I smirked at him before turning towards Ichigo, but he only glared at me. Pouting, I stuck my cigarette in my mouth before looking back towards the angered quincy boy. "You are nothing but a perve-!"

"ENOUGH!" Yuroichi glared expressly at me, her fur raised high in irritation. "Ashwina will be infiltrating the Seretei, and we will be entering shortly after her to begin the rescue mission. Are there any questions actually about the mission?" Space Cadet's hand quickly shot into the air, a goofy smile plastered across her face. "Yes, Orihime?"

"Aa, Yuroichi-san, are we going to enter through the gate Jidanbo had opened for us? I'm sure if we asked, he'd open it again. His arms are all better!"

"No, we will not be entering through the Hakutoumon."

"Through another gate, then?"

Yuroichi shook her head. "No, the other gates are at least 10 days away. That would be a waste of the little time we have. Besides, now that the Hakutoumon had been opened, the whole of Seretei will be on guard, especially near the gates." She paused, glancing out the corner of her eyes to stare at us with those deep gold eyes. "We will be entering without using the gate entrance."

"Without...using the gate entrance?!" The kids shared a confused look as Yuroichi began to address the old man. "Elder-dono, do you know where Shiba-san is?" I had forgotten the old fart was even here, he was very old looking with a gray beard and no hair atop his head. He looked surprised at the black cat. "Shiba...Kukaku?"

"I know she used to be in this area, however, being that she is a drifter..."

"Do not tell me, you plan to enter through the city using 'that'?" The elder's eyes opened wide as small droplets of nervous sweat gathered along his forehead. Confused, and irritated by the vague conversation, Ichigo leaned forward to look at the two. "What do you mea-"

**DA-DUP DA-DUP DA-DUP**

The sound echoed loudly off of the walls, growing louder by the second. The kids looked around, confused and on guard. "What is that sound?" Sitting up, I scooted myself back, away from the doorway directly behind me.

Suddenly, the door crashed in, a man laying on top of it. "WHAAAAAA? Who the hell is that?!" We watched as the man slid across the floor. Orihime stood up in alarm, her eyes wide as she watched the intruder. "Someone broke in!"

"**OINK!"**

Turning back towards the broken in door, I felt my jaw drop at the enormous pig standing angrily in the frame. "AHHH...looks like I got thrown off my pig again..." The man, his face and head covered with a bandanna and sunglasses, brushed himself off as he stood. The hilt to a sword poked out from behind his back, it was short and squared. "Yo! Long time no see Old Man!" And he was obnoxious.

"Ganju!" The old man suddenly grew angry, he leaned forward to glare at the man now inside his home. "What are you doing here? Return home!" The man waved nonchalantly, an easy smile on his face. "I haven't been here in a while, so I came by, but you're already kicking me out? You're gonna scare your guests away by being so impolite..."

"That's because of you!"

Without warning, the guy turned towards Ichigo, staring at him with a long face. Scowling, Ichigo turned to face him, his own scowl making its grand debut. 'What creepy faces.' "What?" He pulled at his sunglasses, his mouth turning down to sneer angrily at him. Dark eyes covered by thick black eyebrows glared heatedly at the orange head, it was starting to piss me off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A PUNK ASS SHINIGAMI DOING HERE?!"

I couldn't help it, I started laughing at the completely serious look on that ugly bastard's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's P.O.V.<strong>

"Yo," this ugly dude brought his face closer to mine, glaring heatedly into my eyes. " I asked you a question..."

"What is..." Suddenly, he brought his hand up to slap the side of my face.

"A punk ass..." **Slap**

"Shinigami like you..." **Slap**

"Doing in a place like this?"

And all the while, Ashwina laughed in the background, which pissed me off even more. Without a second thought, I punched the guy straight in his ugly face, sending him flying away from me. Scowling, I turned my glare on the laughing girl, who had stopped at the sudden hit. She met my eyes, her smile growing even larger before she broke out in laughter again. "Oh my gods, kid, you can't avoid trouble anywhere, can ya?!"

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU PUNCH ME, DANDELION HEAD?! ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?!"

Irritated and pissed off, I turned back to yell at the idiot, but stopped when Ashwina suddenly appeared in front of me, her cigarette hanging haphazardly from her lips. "I'm pretty sure that's our line, you brain dead dolt. Also," She stepped forward before completely disappearing from sight. "Only I can call him Dandelion head." The guy turned around, his eyes wide at the girl standing only centimeters behind him. "Remember that." Suddenly, she jumped, her foot connecting soundly with his skull, sending him through the wall and into the street.

"Alright," she turned towards me, hand on her hip with the other gently holding the cigarette. "I helped, it's all you now, dude." Smirking, I walked past her and out the hole. "My pleasure."

"So, who the hell do you think you are, suddenly barging into someone's home and picking fights, you pig-riding barbarian?" The guy slowly stood up from the rubble, dusting off his pants. "Don't forget to call him ugly, dandelion head!" I smirked back at the silver haired girl, who was waving her fist out of the hole as she glared at the man.

"You sure are an ignorant shinigami," suddenly, he pulled his thumbs back to point at himself. "MY NAME IS GANJU! SELF-DECLARED 'THE ONE WHO HATES SHINIGAMI MOST'!" And then he lunged, burying his shoulder into my stomach and tackling me into the ground. I could hear Orihime and Uryu calling my name, but they were stopped by, who I'm assuming, Ganju's buddies. They were all riding pigs, so...

Finally, we stopped sliding as Ganju stood back up, screaming at me to leave this place. Lifting my foot, I planted it right over the already imprinted smaller shoe print and kicked him back.

"Enough already, you haven't even heard me out. You can't just go around hitting people," I stood up, rubbing my now sore neck. "Besides, you're not good enough to be my opponent."

"THAT'S TWICE NOW YOU'VE PUNCHED MY HANDSOME FACE!"

"HE KICKED YOU'RE UGLY FACE THE SECOND TIME, GET IT RIGHT YOU MORON!" Ganju glared back at the broken wall, only to turn away in a huff as Ashwina merely smiled at him before giving me a thumbs up. "Take this moron down, maybe it'll improve that ugly mug of his." With that, she turned to face Ganju's goonies, before leaping up and kicking each of them in their faces as well.

"I thought you weren't allowed to throw the first hit?," Uryu asked her, running out of the house with Orihime in tow.

"These thugs ain't shinigami, idiot!"

Suddenly, Yuroichi came dashing towards me. "Stop it, Ichigo! Don't waste your energy on a stupid fight!"

"He started it! You should tell him that," I turned back towards Ganju, he was already up and in a fighting stance. "If you're not gonna leave, it seems that you and I are destined to fight!"

He dropped low, getting ready to charge again. "Shinigami are shinigami, there are no good or bad." With that, he took off, his body picking up momentum with every step.

"HERE I COME SHINIGAMI!"

Suddenly, Chad appeared from inside the house, throwing my zanpakuto across the road. "Thanks, Chad!" I caught it with ease, the hilt fitting naturally in my palm as I swept it down and over. The bandages unfurled, revealing the blade as I brought it up to connect with Ganjo's short blade. "Don't assume because you have a larger blade, you'll beat me!"

"Ichigo, the ground!," Ashwina's warning came to late, the guy had already stomped his foot and pushed my blade deep into the earth. "SINK DOWN!" I watched as in slow motion, the blade became stuck, then my head exploded in pain as I was sent flying away.

"Kurosaki!" I could hear Orihime shouting, and Uryu tried to run forward, but was stopped. "I already told you Wonder boy, have some faith in that kid."

Sliding to a stop, I looked up in time to see Ganju appear in front of me, his leg prepared for another kick. Quickly, I caught the sandalled foot before pulling the shocked man towards me, punching him harshly in the face. "That punch hurt didn't it?" He recovered quickly, bringing his sword down on my head, but I blocked it quickly, grasping his wrist and forcing him to release his blade. With the blade gone, I reared back, sending a strong right hook into his jaw, which catapulted him away.

He stood up, eyes defiant as he wiped the blood from his chin. "That punch...it didn't knock him out?" Suddenly, another presence appeared beside me, and I looked over to see Ashwina landing soundlessly on her toes. "He's not some punk teenager from the living world, spirits have a higher physical limit then mortals." Nodding, I looked back towards Ganju, preparing my body for whatever he was about to dish out.

**SHIIIIIIIIII**

Ganju suddenly froze. "BOSS! BAD NEWS! IT'S ALREADY 9!"

Completely forgotten on the sidelines, Ashwina and I watched as he turned and ran, yelling to himself about being late. As he ran, he let out a loud whistle. Suddenly, a giant shadow fell over me, since Ashwina had conveniently sidestepped multiple feet, and then another shot of pain rang through my skull before I was sent tumbling forward. Picking myself up, I watched as Ganju mounted his boar.

"OY, DON'T RUN AWAY YOU COWARD!"

"DID I SAY I'M RUNNING AWAY?! WAIT HERE UNTIL I COME BACK, DON'T RUN AWAY LIKE COTTON IN THE WIND!"

And then, they were gone.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ashwina's P.O.V.<strong>

I looked up at the night sky, watching as the horizon turned to a light orange as the sun began to peek over the mountains. Tossing the chewed up lollipop stick, I jumped from my 'bed' a.k.a. a tree branch, landing soundlessly on the ground below. Yuroichi stepped out from the house, walking slowly towards me as I stretched my arms above my head with a wide yawn.

"So, you're going without saying goodbye."

I nodded once, stretching side-to-side. "Aa, yeah. Figured it be best."

"Well then, Good luck. You know how to reach me if there's any news."

I began to nod again before stopping short, a sweat mark appearing on the back of my head. "Yeah, totally, but will you explain a few things to me?" The cat glared up at me, her tail lashing quickly. "You don't remember, do you?" Laughing quietly, I shook my head. "Sorry, but you should know better then to tell me things when I'm drinking."

Sighing, Yuroichi shook her head before pointing with her tail at the bottom pocket of my cargo shorts. "Kisuke gave you the communication device which will project an image of you directly to my location via the chip he implanted on me." Deadpanning, I crouched down to poke the feline's neck. "You willingly let that creep implant a chip on you? Are you asking to be raped?" A sudden aura of hate and vengeance surrounded the cat as she glared at the sky. "You're not the only one with faulty memory when drunk."

Scratching the back of my head awkwardly, I let out a little chuckle before standing back up. "Alright, well I guess I'll be going now. Keep the kiddies safe." Yuroichi nodded once before turning and walking back towards the house. Sighing, I began walking towards the great walls, digging through my pocket for one last piece of candy.

"Really, you're not even going to say goodbye?"

"Sorry, but I'm not really a fan of goodbyes," I didn't turn around, instead lifting my arm to wave once. "See ya later, dandelion head."

"Good luck, Ashwina."

Going against my better judgement, I turned my head enough to see the orange headed idiot standing behind me, scowling deeply. He looked disappointed, but he'll learn that's a normal feeling when it comes to me. "Aa..." I turned back, blocking those scorching eyes from my mind. "Same to you, Ichigo."

With that, I disappeared, leaving only a small blue cloud in my place. Darkness surrounded me, gravity seeming to take a break as all the dimensional rifts pulled at my being. Then, as suddenly as it occurred, it was gone. Breathing in slowly, I opened my eyes.

I stared at the my surroundings in disdain. White walls with tiled rooftops surrounded me on each side. Looking up, I could see a large tower in the distance, a bridge connecting it to a large cliff. 'Gods do I hate this place.' I started walking, glancing around for anyone who might see me. Seeing no one in sight, I rolled my head, working the kinks out of my neck as I stretched my arms high above my head. The pale flesh of my arms tinted a light shade of blue momentarily before becoming tan, the tattoos slowly morphed, spreading out evenly to become dark tribal markings. I blinked slowly before opening my eyes, noticing everything was now at a taller view point as a chunk of dark red hair landed on my shoulder. Sighing, I reached out my arm, calling the black scythe into existence before it dissipated into black smoke, reforming as a normal sheathed zanpakuto. I stared at the sword disdainfully before sliding it into the obi around my waist.

Walking forward, I adjusted the wooden armband around my bicep, swearing at it for not staying straight. "How the fuck do they keep these things so straight?!" Suddenly, a small shinigami ran past me, her brown hair whipping around her face. She waved once, a small blush on her cheeks. "Ohayo, Abarai-fukutaicho." Waving lazily, I smiled back at the girl. "Ohayo!"

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person P.O.V.<strong>

Renji Abarai, lieutenant of the sixth division, prided himself on thinking he was a fairly observant and smart man. He had worked his way up from the lower districts of the Rukongai, achieved Shikai in a decent amount of time, and now was a lieutenant in his own right. That didn't happen to someone who couldn't hold their own in many aspects. He, however, could not for the life of him figure out why everyone was staring at him with such weird confused looks on their faces.

"Ohayo, Abarai-fukutaicho?"

There was another one, her face was lit up with confusion as she looked at him before glancing behind her a few times as if looking for someone. Grunting, he nodded his head before hurrying past. With a quick knock, he entered the division office to see Kuchiki-taicho at work behind his desk.

"Ohayo, Kuchiki-taicho."

He bowed once before sitting behind his own desk. A stack of papers were already waiting, so he lifted the first one to read over it. It was permission for a un-seated officer to join squad 6. He began reading the information, but a cold shiver suddenly ran down his spine. Shifting once, he tried again to read the paper. Once again, a cold wave of disdain washed over him. Shaking slightly, he looked over to the captain. "Isn't a bit cold toda-"

Cold amethyst eyes pierced his very soul, causing his body to turn to stone in fear. "Abarai-fukutaicho, why are you here?" Kuchiki-taicho was the perfect picture of poise and elegance as he sat behind his desk, shoulders squared with an ink brush held delicately above a crisp piece of paper. His eyes left the frozen taicho to return to reading the paperwork on his desk. "Aa...I'm here to do my paperwork, Kuchiki-taicho." Those eyes froze him in place once again, an electric current flashing in their depths. "I do not remember giving you permission to enter this office after your unruly behavior this morning. Remove yourself from my sight immediately if you do not wish for further punishment."

"WHAT?!"

Peeking a look through the sixth division's window, another Renji Abarai smirked widely at the scene in front of him. "Aww shit, this is too funny. Who knew that guy would be so easy to rile up?" Laughing to himself, he walked away quietly, waving and smirking at the many greetings he received.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashwina's P.O.V.<strong>

_Earlier That morning_

Yawning widely, I sluggishly made my way towards the sixth division's office. Sleeping in a tree was a lot more difficult then t.v. made it out to be. There was a cold reiatsu just barely pulsing from the other side of the door. A small smile lifted at the corner of my mouth as I recognized the robot man's energy. Pushing the door open, I sauntered in with a casual wave as the man raised his amethyst eyes. "Sup, my dude?"

Without missing a beat, I continued to the unoccupied desk before dropping into the seat. Leaning back, I raised both feet onto the desk and rested my head back. A large belch escaped my lips, and I sighed contentedly afterwards. Silence met my ears, but I could just feel the storm about to blow.

"Abarai-fukutaicho."

I rolled my head to the side, one eyebrow raised as I smiled casually at the captain. "What?" His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, an elegant frown on his face. 'This guy...is too much like that old bat...'

"Exactly, what do you think you are doing?"

"Showing up for work, dude, what's it look like?"

There was only a minuscule twitch in his eyebrow that revealed the sheer magnitude of his irritation. Slowly, with the practiced elegance of a woodland fairy, he placed his ink brush back onto his desk. "If this is retaliation due to your feelings about Rukia, I will not overlook them. I will warn you to think carefully about your actions before I issue a suiting punishment."

Yawning widely once again, I waved a lazy hand at him. "Come on man, get the stick out of your ass and lighten up a bit. Oh, I know!" Smirking widely, I reached into the top of my uniform before pulling out a magazine. Tossing it, I watched as the magazine flopped onto the desk, scattering paperwork everywhere. A naked woman smiled teasingly from the cover, her hand held up in a come hither motion. "Bet that'll help ya release all that _tension_, am I right man?"

"Abarai-fukutaicho," his voice was almost strained as he merely brushed the magazine off of his desk with the butt of his brush, it plopped into the waste basket. "I would advice that you leave immediately. You will clean the barracks, kitchen, every bathroom, and will not return until you have repented on your actions and have my permission." He then pointed at the trashcan, igniting it with a sudden blast of lightning.

"Sheeesh, I was just trying to help, man. What's with the all this mega hate?"

"Your pay has been suspended for one week."

"Man, stop sipping on all that haterade! She was cute, wasn't she?"

"Three weeks," he lifted his eyes, piercing my own. "Leave now, or else..." His hand lifted, aiming one finger towards me. Blue electricity danced on the tip, crackling the air around it. "Yikes, dude, fine." I stood up, making my way towards the door before glancing back. "She was pretty cute, though, huh?"

**ZAAAAAP**

_Present_

Laughing to myself, I continued on my way through the street of the Seretei. Many shinigami stopped to bow respectfuly, offering many polite greetings. I waved lazily to each one, but man, this was getting pretty annoying. How does that baffoon put up with this all day? Turning down another street, I passed by a large gateway with a bold **'9'** on the top. There were a bunch of shinigami running around here, it was absolute chaos.

"Ah, Renji-san!"

Stopping, I turned to see a tall man with dark spiky hair approaching him. He had three long scars over his right eye and cheek with a '69' tattooed on his cheek. "Ahh...sup?" A sweat drop formed on the back of my head, realizing how difficult this would be without knowing anyone's name. He didn't seem to notice the slip, though, his eyes presumably focused on all the other shinigami running around. "Hey! You four, get over to the North gate!" The shinigami froze before bowing deeply and shunpoing away. 'Ah, so he's a lieutenant as well...' I noticed the armband tied securely to his bicep as he turned to yell to another group of shinigami. 'I gotta be careful around this one. He seems to know Renji pretty well.'

"Anyways, Renji-san, I was told to let you know that there will be a lieutenant's meeting today during the captain meeting. It probably has to do with the gate opening." I nodded once, bringing my hand to my chin. "Aa, yeah I did hear about that. Do they know who the intruders were?" The guy shook his head, his eyes serious as he frowned at me. "No, all they know is that they defeated Jidanbo and after that, Ichimaru-taicho forced them back into the Rukongai."

'Good, it doesn't seem like they know I'm here yet. Which buys me a little more time before _he_ comes looking.'

"Anyways, I'll let you get back to your work. See you at the meeting, Renji-san." With that the guy walked away, already focused on ordering the other shinigami around. I nodded to myself before realizing a very familiar energy was moving in my direction. Looking around once, I _jumped_ to the farthest away rooftop. Landing quietly, I leaned down beneath an overhang to watch as my 'twin' came walking down the very same road I had been on. His head was hung with a large depression cloud overshadowing his entire being.

He walked until he reached the squad 9's entrance way, letting out a shout and wave to the man I had just spoken to. "HEEEEY, HISAGI!" Confused, the guy waved slowly in return, his eyebrows raised up in an unspoken question, before turning back around to his squad. Tick marks appeared above the original Renji's head as he looked, shocked and angrily, at his fellow lieutenant.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!"

Smirking to myself, I let his image fade away from my body. "Well, I've had enough fun with him, time for a new look." There was a small flash, my skin tinting blue momentarily before lightening to a paler complexion. Stretching once, enjoying the lankier build, I leaped down from the hidden shadow in the rooftop, before casually walking away from the ninth division.

"Yoo-hoo, Hisagi!"

Turning my head quickly, I watched as veeeeery blessed woman with strawberry blond hair waved as she walked in my direction. "Ohayo." Pouting, the woman suddenly pulled my face into her well endowed chest. "Don't be so cold, Hisagi-kun. Let's go out drinking! 3"

'Sweet jesus, thank the gods, someone interesting in this horrible place.'

"Sounds great!"

Smiling brightly, the woman began to drag me along, tittering away about some fantastic bar she had found the other day when she had been skipping out on work. Laughing obnoxiously, I nodded along the her story, keeping a wary eye on the ninth division gateway as we drew closer to it.

"Hey, Hisagi, are you feeling alright? You don't seem to be yourself today." Pausing mid-laugh, I frowned over at the woman. 'Seems I over exagerated his personality type...she's more perceptive then I originally thought.' Shaking my head with a small tilted smile, I looked back towards the gate. "I'm just stressed from all this crazy intruder stuff. They have me ordering everyone around, and no one wants to do what they're supposed to. It's starting to get a bit overwhelming, honestly."

"Really? You don't seem like the type to get overwhelmed so easily."

"Aa, really?" I could feel a sweat drop slowly forming on the back of my head as I rubbed it anxiously, trying desperately to find an answer to get this chick to back the fuck off already. Without warning, her face appeared extremely close to mine, her large blue eyes boring intense holes into my skull. "Hisagi..."

"**MATSUMOTOOOOO!**"

Leaping back quickly, the woman suddenly released me from her grip. "Ah, taicho sounds pretty mad. Looks like I'll have to rain check with you on that drink, Hisagi-kun. Don't overwork yourself! 3"

Waving quickly, the girl jumped away, before shunpoing over the rooftops. "Aa, yeah. Rain check..."

Glancing around quickly, I started walking in the opposite direction, my form morphing into a less known body. Turning down the road quickly, I passed by a small window, and a petite, brown haired plain looking shinigami stared back. Smirking once, I continued down the road towards a large group of shinigami. The gateway reading a large '5'.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person P.O.V.<strong>

Typing filled the dark room, the only light coming from a large computer screen at the very end of the hall. The tapping halted momentarily, a deep chuckle permeating the silence. The screen showed three frozen videos of a blue skinned girl with silver hair in separate locations around the Seretei. Three separate screens showed Renji Abarai, Hisage Shuuhei, and an unseated officer known as Rin Kuzuchi in the same exact locations only seconds after the girl.

"Oh-ho, Taicho will be highly interested in this."

The figure tilted his head slightly, revealing a large thin grin. His finger tips rested lightly against his chin as if in thought. "But..." Another sequence of taps resounded quickly as all six images suddenly disappeared.

"Surprises are much more fun."

Giggling, the figure continued to type, focusing instead on the group of human teenagers entering Kukaku Shiba's residence. Zooming in, the video paused on a blown up image of the orange haired boy, his face serious as he conversed with the others in his group.

"Gin, what are you doing?"

Spinning around quickly, the silver haired captain waved enthusiastically at his visitor. "Yare yare, Tousen-san, you sure know how to sneak up on people. Scaaaaary."

The dark skinned man frowned, his sunglasses reflecting the image of the computer screen. "Aizen will be displeased if you are doing nothing but playing, he gave you a job to do."

Waving lazily again, Gin returned to the computer, his smile stretching slightly. "I am, I am; I'm gathering information like he asked, now run along. Sightless eyes have no use for watching videos."

The tapping resumed, echoing once again throughout the dark room as Tousen stared unseeingly at the screens. Frowning deeply, the blind man turned and walked away, but stopped at the door. "Ichimaru-taicho, I would deeply suggest you do not play games with Aizen-sama. He knows much more then you seem to think." With that, the man was gone, the door sliding closed without a noise behind him.

"I know that better than anyone," Gin brought up the video again, revealing a blue skinned girl, ducking on a roof with a smirk on her face. It disappeared suddenly, a trashcan icon blinking rapidly in its place. "I know that better than anyone."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, Chapter 5, now onto Chapter 6! Please let me know your thoughts, concerns, yada yada <strong>

**Ghostdoor out baby!**


	7. Chapter 6- In Like A Wrecking Ball

**Heeeeey...long time no see, eh? **

**It's definitely been too long, sorry sorry sorry, I'm a horrible updater haha. Anyways, I made a few changes to canon in this little ol' chappie, so if there are differences from the main storyline, they were most likely made on purpose (like Juushiro not being sick in bed). This chapter isn't action punch full or anything, just mostly a 'get us where we need to be to see action' type of chapter, so I'm sorry if it's disappointing or lacking. **

**As always, please feel free to review, favorite, follow...whatever brings your heart content. Also, a special thank you to those who have done the previous actions so far even though I'm a horrible terrible no good stinker that doesn't update on a proper schedule. Bad me, bad bad bad.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach not mine, (cries in corner) Ashwina and all involved company of Ashwina mine (leaps for joy)**

**Bounty**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>"shit shit shit shit shit shit shit..."<p>

Hanataro Yamada, Seventh seat of the Fourth Division, stood slouched in front of the Sixth Division cell block. His droopy blue eyes clouded by a sleep deprived haze as he mindlessly swept away the dirt from the doorway. He had just finished cleaning and attending to Rukia Kuchiki's previous cell before being asked (bullied into) cleaning the front of the building as well. The Sixth division officers were huddled in the barracks, gossiping about the Captain meeting currently underway.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

Sluggishly, the dark haired boy looked up from his sweeping, watching dazedly as a shadow fell from the sky.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

**WHAM**

Blinking once, Hanataro's eyes widened at the sight of smooth rounded flesh pressed against his face. "Fucking hell that hurt!" Suddenly, the two rounded peaks were replaced by wide startling green eyes. "Yo, you hurt little dude?" Slowly, his gaze focused, taking in a shock of bright silver hair, as well as two pink lips, pulled low into a scowl. "Dude, can you hear me?" A hand waved in front of his face, fingers snapping quickly.

Scoffing, the girl stood up, stretching once to the side before glaring back down at him. "Real good work Ashwina, first you get chased all over this damn place, and now you've gone and knocked out a shinigami. Real smooth." Sighing once, the girl looked back down, noticing a deep flush working it's way up the small man's neck. "H-hey, you a'ight man? I mean, I didn't hit ya that hard...did I?" She took a step forward, her hand reaching out to touch the shinigami's forehead. To Hanataro, all he could see was a shining beautiful silhouette, reaching towards him from the heavens above.

"FIND THE INFILTRATOR! SHE WAS LAST SEEN HEADING THIS WAY!"

"Fuck." The girl looked around quickly, her eyes glaring at the building behind her before she glanced back down at the now slouching up shinigami. "Listen little dude, I don't got time to waste, so just keep your mouth shut and pretend I was never here." With that, she disappeared, leaving the faintest hint of blue smoke where she had last been standing.

Hanataro blinked again, his head pounding slightly, but there was the lightest feeling of heat still coloring his cheeks. Suddenly, footsteps landed all around him, he looked up in confusion as fifteen shinigami and Captain Kuchiki stood around him, their hands held to the hilts of their zanpakuto. Cold amethyst eyes fell on the Seventh seat, and he unconsciously wished they were green instead.

"Seventh Seat Yamada, have you seen anyone pass through here?" Captain Kuchiki's cold voice broke the trance like state of the poor man's mind. He looked around once, his eyes clearing, shining with more life then they had in the past week. Quickly, he nodded, a small smile lifting his lips. "Describe the person to me."

The biggest, goofiest smile took over the normally shy man's face as he envisioned the woman that had been here only moments ago. "An absolute angel."

* * *

><p><strong>24 Hours earlier<strong>

The cell was kept darkened and cold, furnished by only bars and one chair. Rukia Kuchiki sat perfectly still, her back straight and posture befitting of a noble. Her violet eyes were half lidded from exhaustion. She had barely slept since her arrest, her only past time was to sit and stare at the stone wall.

Suddenly, a bright light flooded the cell, the bars' shadows racing across the floor and up the wall. The sudden noise of her jail cell's door creaking open brought her mind back to the present. She merely turned her head, those dark sleepless eyes staring coldly behind her, taking in the presence of lieutenant Renji Abarai and four guards dressed completely in white.

"What is it Renji? Isn't it a bit early for my execution?"

"The execution will take place fourteen days from now." Renji stepped inside the cell, his mind clouded by discomfort as he told his oldest friend of her impending death. "I need to transfer you to the repent tower, Shishin Jail."

Rukia merely nodded, her head turning back to stare at the wall. It seemed their conversation was over, so the guards moved forward, attaching the reiatsu suppressors to a red collar around the prisoners neck. They then stood her up and tied her hands securely behind her back, a thick cord connected from her bound wrists to her collar, before draping four white cloths over her head.

Minutes later, they were leading her across the bridge. No words were spoken the entire time, not even Rukia made a noise. Once inside Shishin Jail, the reiatsu suppressing cords were undone, removing the four cloths from her head. Rukia remained quiet, looking directly ahead at the plain white wall of her new cell.

"...Do you see that, Rukia?" Renji's voice echoed deeply, bouncing off the high walls of the repent tower. "Through that window.." Rukia slowly looked up, her eyes focusing on the familiar sight outside of the window. A grand cliff face stared back, at the top of it stood a large wooden frame with a giant and wicked bladed staff, side by side. "Sou Kyoku, that'll be used for your execution."

Yes, this cliff was a very familiar sight to Rukia. During her years as a shinigami, this cliff was always a strong symbol of justice, the proof that crime was punished. It was the center of the Seretei, it's greatest weapon.

Yet now...

It only symbolized death.

The guard removed her bounds, prattling on about why this place was called the Repent tower. She felt the bindings loosen, yet did not move. Her eyes were glued on the sight of her soon-to-be execution. A slight twisting in her gut proved she was indeed afraid to die, yet her heart was calm. The image of a young man with bright orange hair flashed in the back of her mind. Her heart was indeed calm, knowing she was saving the innocent life of that boy.

"Listen to this." Suddenly, Renji was leaning over her shoulder, his hand hot against her skin even through the clothing. "It's an unconfirmed report, but the other day, some troublemakers tried to break into the soul society..."

Why was he telling her this?

"They were a group of five."

What use was gossip for the damned?

"One of them was a shinigami..."

Rukia's eyes slowly widened, realization beginning to flood her being.

"He had a sword as long as he was tall and had orange colored hair."

She turned suddenly, her eyes wide at Renji's words.

However, he had already turned and began walking away, the door slamming shut behind him. Her eyes still wide, Rukia's hands slowly curled into fists as she watched the last trickle of light diminish as the door sealed shut.

Damn him.

How could that bastard tell her something like that?

The calm beat of her heart suddenly spiked, and Rukia fell to her knees in despair. Her resolve was shaken.

"...Ichigo..."

Beneath the bridge, a quiet and shadowed figure watched as Renji and the guards carried on their way, their footsteps slowly fading away. Sweat clung to the fair skin, dripping into bright green eyes. Letting out a long sigh, Ashwina quietly scrambled across the last few feet of the bridge, before squeezing herself into the space between the rocky cliff face and the metal of the bridge's platform.

With another quick glance, she nodded to herself in relief as the guards and Renji disappeared before pulling a small black box from her pocket. Pushing the button on the side, she watched with a mild twitch of her eyebrow as a small icon that looked suspiciously like a smiling chibi Urahara face blinked rapidly to life before the screen turned a complete white. Pushing the center button, she waited until a chibi black cat's face blinked across the screen.

"Mayday Mayday; this is Batman to Catman, do you copy Catman? Over."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's P.O.V.<strong>

Closing my eyes, I concentrated solely on the task at hand, desperately trying to clear my mind. I breathed in heavily, trying to strain my body to its max. Sweat was beginning to prickle my skin, beads of salty water slowly running down my cheek as I breathed out.

"Oh, Orihime-dono, very well done. You sure are a fast learner."

Inhale.

"Ishida-dono, very nice!"

Exhale.

"Sado-dono! So much raw power!"

Exhale.

I heard footsteps approach me, they stopped directly in front of my spot.

"Ichigo-Dono..."

Breathing steadily, I pushed more of my power. My body was starting to feel the strain of my muscles being flexed constantly.

"Ichigo-dono..."

Another droplet of sweat ran over my eyelids. Inhaling, I waited, still pushing my body as hard as I could.

"It's terrible! Are you even trying?! I can't bare to watch this anymore!"

"I think he just doesn't have the talent."

I threw that stupid fucking orb straight at their faces, watching in irritation as the muscled freaks flew back still shouting about how terrible my talent was. Veins pulsed angrily under my skin as I glared at them. These guys were pissing me off.

"I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING THAT YOU SAID! USE A HUMAN LANGUAGE DAMMIT!" Huffing angrily, I glared at my friends who all watched me with concerned looks on their faces. Inhaling deeply, I turned away and concentrated on that damn orb again. I tried to picture the reiatsu fueled shield that should be surrounding my body, but seriously, this shit doesn't make any damn sense!

"Kurosaki-san?"

I grunted, focusing on the task at hand rather then the pitiful looks of my friends. It was starting to piss me off, even that Ganju guy was looking at my pitifully. If Ashwina was here, she'd be...well she'd be laughing her ass off at me and calling me a loser. Or that idiot would probably be right next to me, not even able to make this stupid shield either, but there wouldn't be pity in those green eyes.

My shoulders slumped slightly at the thought of the silver haired girl. We still hadn't had any word from her. Yuroichi had told me not to worry and that Ashwina could handle it, but it had been over 24 hours. We don't even know if she had successfully infiltrated the shinigami or not. 'I better not have to rescue that idiot to.' I sighed again before shaking my head, I have to concentrate.

"Mayday Mayday."

Everyone suddenly froze, the distorted voice echoed once before a loud static noise took its place. We looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. "Mayday, this is Batman to Catman, do you copy Catman? Over." Slowly, we turned to stare at the sleeping cat, stretched out along the wall as the static continued. "OY! YOU BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING YOU STUPID FURBALL! Over." Yuroichi suddenly sat up, his eyes wide as a blue holographic screen appeared in front of his face. "Ashwina!"

Dropping the orb, I ran over to where the cat was, the others following me. "Ashwina!" On the side of the screen facing Yuroichi was a clear picture of the silver haired girl, she smirked at us as she lit a cigarette. "Sup." She gave a little wave as we all huddled behind the black cat. There was a collective sigh of relief from the group as we watched her take a long drag from her cigarette. "How is the merry band of kiddo's tonight? Over."

"Happy to know that you're not dead, you idiot!" I couldn't help but yell at the girl, she was being so nonchalant, completely unconcerned by the fact she had the rest of us worried to death. "I'm sorry, I couldn't copy that. You have to say over when you're done speaking, over." I growled at the hologram, her damn smirk just ticking me off. "You haven't contacted us for over 24 hours, and now you're going to be a jokester?" She just stared, her mouth still held in that smirk. Huffing, I crossed my arms before rolling my eyes as well. "Over."

"That's better. Now, cool it, dude. I had a lot of important spy business to attend to. Batman is the best vigilante out there, have more faith, over." Her voice sounded tired, drained of energy. I leaned forward, taking a good look at her.

There were deep bags under her eyes, and one eye had a completely bloodied scelera from broken blood vessels. Her normally vibrant green eyes were dull, missing the spark she usually had. Not to mention, there were dozens of broken vessels covering her face and neck. She looked like hell, to put it simply.

"You don't look so good, Ashwina-san," Orihime'e voice was quiet, she was frowning with concern. "Ah, over." Ashwina cracked a tired smile at that. Everyone was staring at the girl with concern. "Aa, it's all good. Just the after effects from some of my powers, no worries Space cadet." She gave a lazy salute, her eyes glancing around quickly. "Anyways, I come with news on Jailbird. Over."

"What have you found out?" Yuroichi rolled his eyes, "Over." The cat stood up then, the screen growing larger so we could all see. "She's got 14 days now, they just moved her to some giant white tower." Ashwina glance around quickly, before moving whatever device she had to show something completely white and stone. "Shishin Jail. Over." The cat sighed, his eyes narrowing as the picture blurred before refocusing on Ashwina. "That isn't good. We have less time then anticipated. Over." The silver haired girl nodded slowly, her eyelids drooping slightly. "Yeah, you guys need to get here soon. These morons are dead set on this execution. Not to mention, they just called an emergency captain's meeting, so I gotta somehow get into that shit now. Over."

"Yes, that would be wise. Those meetings will give us the highest amount of information on their plans with Rukia. Since we're also on their radar, I can only imagine we'll be discussed as well." There was a tired laugh from the screen. "Oh you have no idea what a ruckus that idiot dandelion head has started, man. These morons are running around like chickens with no heads."

"Oy, don't talk about me as if I'm not even here." I glared at the girl as she smirked tiredly at me. "What else have you found out? Do you know where she's going to be executed?"

"I didn't hear an Over, were you done speaking? Over."

"Yes dammit...Over."

"Yeah, they're taking her up to that big cliff with the big spear thing. I guess it's pretty big for someone to get sentenced to execution, everyone's gossiping like little girls about it. Anyways, how are you getting in? All the gates are heavily guarded, not to mention they apparently have a barrier around this shitty city. Over."

I nodded at her, picking up the stupid orb to show her. "Yeah, we know. We're being blasted through the barrier by a cannon. I'm not sure how it works, but somehow we form the cannonball with our spirit energy."

"Woah! Rewind that man!" She blinked at us, and I couldn't help but be relieved at the sudden spark of life that entered her voice. "You guys are being shot into the seretei? That's so fucking cool! What the hell, I always miss the good shit! I'm fucking stuck in this boring toilet bowl of an afterlife, watching these morons prance around while you guys are getting ready to be shot out of a cannon?!"

I couldn't help it, laughter erupted from my mouth at how upset she was at the fact that she wasn't able to be shot thousands of feet into the air in a small bubble of reiatsu. It was ridiculous. She was steaming from the ears pissed about something I didn't even want to do.

"Oy, don't laugh you dolt! You're hogging all the fun, don't sit there and laugh while I have to sleep in trees and pretend to be a shinigami! Ugh...I always get stuck with the boring shit!"

"Oh yeah, cause just being able to transport yourself isn't fun? I'd rather be doing that you idiot. I don't even know how to make this stupid cannonball!"

She just stared at me, her eyes half lidded before she broke out into laughter. "Oh shut up, you're such a whiny baby. Man up and make the stupid thing already."

A vein pulsed in my head as I pushed my head against the screen. "What do you mean, man up? I've been trying for hours, these idiots just don't know how to explain anything."

"Wonderboy already did it, didn't he? That's why you're so irritated, huh dandelion head." I turned my head away, scowling at the wall. She was right, but I wasn't going to admit that. "So what if he got it? They didn't explain it right at all."

She shook her head at me, smirking widely. She knew she was right, but it felt so good that someone wasn't looking at me pitifully. "Alright, well then explain it to me."

I dead panned, a sweat drop forming on my head as I stared disbelievingly at her. "What do you mean explain it to you? I don't even know what it is."

"So what, just tell me what you think you know, man. It's not that hard." I stared at her for a couple of seconds, realizing she was being completely serious. "Okay...well..." I picked up the orb, holding it in front of my face so she could see it. "Somehow, I have to concentrate my spirit energy into this stupid thing by tapping into my power source..." I watched as she nodded, smoke lazily exiting her mouth as she watched me. "And somehow, that makes a ball of reiatsu around me, but it has to be steady so it doesn't break on impact."

"Okay, what's so complicated about that, dude?" Her eyes were bright then, full of life, as she stared me down. I shook my head, a small smile tilting at my lips as I realized how over complicated I had made this whole situation. "Nothing at all." Lifting my head up, I smirked at her as I pumped my energy into the ball. Suddenly, a light blue wave of energy surrounded me before solidifying into a perfect sphere around my body.

She smirked at me, and I noticed some of the broken blood vessels on her face had started fading, leaving smooth unblemished pale skin. "Idiot, you make things so complicated." I smirked back at her, letting the ball fade away. "Yeah, well at least I get to be shot out of a cannon while little old you has to sit and watch those idiots have a meeting."

"Ha, moron, at least I'm already in the Seretei!"

"Yeah, but I get a much cooler entrance! I bet no one even noticed you!"

"They're not supposed to, you moron, that's why it's called infiltrating!"

Smirking brightly, I turned back to my friends as I heard Ganju announce that dinner was ready. Uryu was watching me with narrowed eyes while Orihime smiled brightly by his side. Chad merely gave a thumbs up, silent as always before turning to follow Ganju out of the room. "Aa, well, have fun playing spy cause tomorrow we'll be joining you," I looked back at the screen, smirking confidently only to realize the screen was gone.

"Ashwina?" I could feel my stomach lurch as I stared at the place the screen had been before dragging my eyes down to the equally as shocked feline.

Yuroichi was standing stock still, his fur raised on end at the sudden disappearance of the screen. "It got disconnected," Turning back towards us, the cat narrowed his eyes. "This isn't good, someone blocked the frequency our communication device is on." My stomach lurched again as the only thought racing through my head was of Ashwina being cut down, where we couldn't reach her.

"You don't think they got her, do you?"

The cat shook his head, his ears laying back flat. "No, they would have let it be caught on camera as a warning to us. They don't know where she's at, they only found the frequency patterns and disconnected them." He stood up, walking slowly towards us. "This is a warning, they know she's there and they know we're here. We need to get into the Seretei as quickly as possible, it's only a matter of time before they find her now."

An uneasy feeling settled deep in my gut at that thought. We had to get into the Seretei as soon as possible. Both Rukia and Ashwina depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashwina's P.O.V.<strong>

I glared at the defective piece of junk in my hand, smacking it a couple times, but nothing happened. "Fucking piece of shit, Urahara's such a cheapskate." I sighed, realizing just how tired I actually was. However, I had to find a better place to rest, and soon before all of my power supplies were depleted.

The last 24 hours had reaped the living hell out of my energy. Transforming wasn't an art I had mastered, unlike that old hag. It was a bitch to maintain, and for a whole day? Let's just say I'm glad that I didn't have a mirror at that point. My entire being ached from the energy drain. Luckily, it hadn't run out while I was surrounded by all those shinigami or else, I'd probably be sitting chained to a wall just like tha brat we were trying to save. Real help that would've been.

Yawning widely, I slowly crept out from the crevice, keeping an eye out for any guards or shinigami. There were a few patrols making their rounds, but they hadn't made it to the center yet. It only gave me a small window of time to move. Honestly, I'd rather just _jump _to wherever the others were, at least there I could sleep comfortably. And get shot out of a cannon. 'Lucky brats,' I grumbled quietly under my breath as I made small _jumps_ towards the first division.

The captain and Lieutenants' meetings were to be held early in the morning, in the First Division barracks. The only reasonable plan I could formulate was to find a hiding spot there, and wait until morning. Hopefully catch a few Z's in between, but that was just wishful thinking. Being so close to _him _meant I had to keep my energy in complete check.

I scoffed at that thought, there was barely any energy left to be kept in check.

A sudden patter of footsteps caught my ear, I quickly turned the corner and ducked back, hopefully blending into the deep shadows. Six shinigami went running past, a large lantern guiding their way. It momentarily lit up the alley, but thankfully didn't reach the far corner I was pushed up against. I saw a couple glance into the alleyway, their eyes hard and tired. 'Well, at least I'm not the only sleep deprived person in this place.'

After they were gone, the light vanishing around the corner, I slid out from the wall, stumbling slightly over my own two feet. "Fuck, get your shit together dude." I glanced up and down the street, but there were no more approaching patrols. Silently, I started on a leisurely stroll. Better to see them and have time to hide then be caught surprised in the middle of a dead end.

I didn't meet any more patrols as I found my way, the First Division's gate loomed just ahead. Two sentries were posted there, keeping guard as the talked quietly among themselves. 'Shit...' I didn't have the energy to _jump_ straight inside the barracks, and there was no way I could transorm either. Plus, there was no way I was getting over those big ass walls without being noticed. I sighed, realizing there was only one option left. 'I have to get energy, and fast.'

Slowly, I began walking towards the gate, my hands shoved deep in my pockets. I let a grin pull up on my lips, hoping against everything that these two were compete idiots that thought I was just a wondering soul who had somehow snuck into this god forsaken place.

Luck was not on my side tonight.

I sighed as two veeery sharp spears pointed threateningly into my face. The men were average looking, one with blue eyes, the other with brown; they were both scowling at me, weary eyes narrowed into slits. "Who are you?" I smiled as brightly as I could muster, my hand slowly lifting up and pushing the blades away from my face. "Why boys, I didn't know you had so little manners. What's with all the hostility? I'm just your average girl out for a midnight stroll." The men faltered slightly, their spears lowering just the tiniest bit.

That was all I needed.

Within an instant, I had leaped over the spears, letting my hands fall gently, almost caressing, onto their shoulders. "Now be good boys, and take a nap." They both slumped over, their shoulders holding one another up as pure energy was sapped from their bodies. I could see it, the rainbow of colors gently running up my arms, tingling just the tiniest bit at being taken from their true host. After taking nearly 15% combined, I removed my hands. The men snored slightly, still leaned up against one another.

This energy drain wouldn't affect them in the slightest. That's the wonderful thing about these shinigami. They were so packed full and reliant on Reishi, they didn't even use or need the abundance of Pure energy nestled deeply in their bodies. Pathetic, really. The Reishi was nice and all, but it was shit compared to the Pure energy of life. It was like comparing sex to Ecstasy induced sex; one was nice and got the job done, the other completely mind-blowing amazing.

Refreshed enough that my body didn't ache all over, I _jumped_ to the other side of the gate. There was no one else around, all the lights were out except for the hallways. I smirked at how unprotected and arrogant these shinigami had become. They used to be something to marvel at, now they were lap dogs who couldn't lick their own balls without permission from a group of ignorant and sheltered old men.

Skipping ever so lightly over the stairs, I quietly entered the grand hallway. It buzzed with the faint power of captains, the air still thick from whenever they had last convened. The door shut quietly behind me, immersing me completely in darkness. Slowly, my eyes began to adjust, making out high hidden beams above. There were a few, just off to the side, going deep in the roof, creating a small alcove.

I jumped up, grabbing the beam directly above my head before swinging up and over, landing soundlessly on top. Inching forward, I leaped to the next beam, then the next, continuing the exercise until I was directly in the center of the room. Surveying the ground below, I could only imagine the lines of captains, each taking a side, standing proud next to one another. Only, in my mind, there were a couple different captains then who would be standing in those places tomorrow. Sighing, I walked to the end of the beam before dropping into the small alcove.

I peeked over the edge, making sure my spot was unnoticeable before laying down completely. Is it sad when a roof alcove is the comfiest place you've slept in almost 3 days? Ah, to hell with it. My eyes grew heavier, even though I tried in vain to keep them open just a while longer. However, my tired mind and body were winning quickly.

'I wonder what the kiddos are doing right now?'

* * *

><p>It felt like only 15 minutes had past before I was shocked awake by the sound of the door being slammed open. Groggily, I rubbed my eyes before slowly peeking over the side of my hide away spot. 'The hell? It's still fucking dark out!'<p>

Slowly, a couple of figures entered the room, lighting the many lanterns adorning the walls. I glared at the ceiling as light steadily filled the giant hall. Then, the two shinigami were gone, but only a few moments of blissful silence passed before I heard a small group of people enter, one was talking quite animatedly.

"Juushiro, you should've seen it! I kid you not, the guards were fast asleep at the gate. Byakuya and I had to shake them awake just to enter! Am I right, Byakuya-kun?"

Oh right, the guards. Guess I shouldn't have left them like that. Oh well, too late now.

"Hm, Yamamoto-soutaicho wouldn't be pleased if he knew." That voice was quiet, almost a gentle whisper compared to the first. Both were male, though.

"They should be punished. How dishonorable, sleeping on guard duty like novice shinigami." Ah, there's the robot voice that almost made me chuckle. He put up a good front to everyone, but underneath that monotonous display was a feisty spirit that had been tamed too much for her taste. These shinigami were truly whipped when someone with that much personality buried it so deeply, not even his voice portrayed an inch of emotion. Even with his sister's life on the life. Pathetic.

"How harsh, Byakuya-kun. I'm sure they were just tired, it has been an eventful few days since Rukia's return."

The robot said nothing to that, only humming quietly in response. However, their conversation seemed to die away as more captains filed into the room. I could hear them, shuffling below before it all went silent. The door in the back of the hall opened quietly, echoing slightly before the succession of a cane tapping against the floor took its place. I peeked ever so slightly, watching as a hunched over old as dirt man walked towards the chair at the very front of the hall. He turned towards the assembled captains.

"Everyone is here?"

I looked down, my eyes gliding over the mixed appearances and personalities of the Seretei's greatest weapons. Eleven shinigami stood stalk still, perfectly lining both sides of the room. The old man sat down, his cane slamming once against the hard floor. "Alright then. We will now begin with the subject of our meeting..."

Slowly, the wooden doors slid open to reveal the silver haired man from before, the one who had sliced off Jidanbo's arm. "What a creep." He was still smiling widely, not even concerned by the many sets of eyes that were honed in on him alone.

"Captain of the Third division, Ichimaru Gin."

The captains watched quietly as the Third Division Captain entered the meeting. His posture was relaxed, and he was smiling, like usual.

"What's going on? Is it really that serious to call everyone here?"

Their eyes followed the silver haired captain as he lazily entered the room, no one spoke a word.

"Captains from around Soul Society, did you really come back here just for me?" He smiled a little wider at that, there was a sick pride to his question. The captain of the eleventh division glared sharply, his hair pulled back into spikes with bells hanging on the ends. "Quit stalling already, no body came all the way back for chit chat." Ichimaru paused in front of the behemoth of a man, smiling brightly. "I heard that you went to deal with the intruders out of your jurisdiction, and worse yet, you failed to eliminate the threats. Why? With your skill, four or five intruders should be a piece of cake."

I peeked over the edge again, watching quietly as the man simply waved off the question. "You are a captain, it's impossible for you to be unable to detect is an opponent has been exterminated." What the fuck was that thing? A demented clown? They have demented clowns as their captains now, what the fuck is wrong with these people?!

"OR did you deliberately fail and are now using 'carelessness' as an excuse?" The clown watched with wide eyes, scrutinizing his fellow captain like a mere lab rat. Gin Ichimaru smiled even wider, his closed eyes falling onto the demented clown demon. "Oh no, are you suggesting that I deliberately let them go?" The clown leaned in, those piano straight teeth moving into some form of a sneer. "Exactly."

"Shut up, Kurotsuchi. I was talking first, so buzz off." His good eye rolled lazily to the side, glaring down at the clown. "Though if you want me to kill you, keep talking." The other captains made small noises, glancing at the trio from the corner of their eyes. 'What a bunch of freaks, man.'

"PIEH, stop it both of you!" The squabbling shinigami turned to face the old geezer, each staying respectively quiet. "Now, let's see..." He rubbed the top of his bald head, right below the long scar that made an X across his scalp. "Have you been informed of the reason why you were summoned?" He waited a moment, but everyone remained silent, knowing he did not expect an answer. "You acted alone without permission, and you failed to capture your target. That is unusual for a captain. I would like to hear your explanation, that is the reason we are here today."

Those old eyes, which had been closed the entirety of the meeting, slid open. Eyes as dark as coal glared down on the silver haired captain. I felt my own breath hitch at the pure intensity glowing in the depths of those old, old eyes. "So...do you have anything to say Ichimaru?"

The creep's smile only grew before he rose his hands in a flashy manner. "I have nothing to say." One hand landed atop his head, rubbing his hair in an almost sheepish manner. "I have no excuse, I made a mistake. I won't try to justify my carelessness." The other captains remained quiet, instead turning their attention on their leader. "Alright, well you will be punished Ichimaru..."

"Wait, I have more to say."

Mumbling arose at that, I watched lazily as that smile kept growing at the unease permeating the air. "They had a rather interestin' person with 'em. She was about ye' tall..." He held his hand up, bringing in to his chest. "Silver hair, tattoos, and very bright green eyes." I snorted quietly at that. 'I'm not that short, man.' He stepped forward again, lifting his chin to look around the room. I ducked down quickly when his eyes swept past my hiding spot, but the feeling of his closed eyes gazing at me through the wood burned my skin.

"That's preposterous, are you really suggesting that the bounty hunter is aiding those ryoka?" The stern female voice was incredulous, scoffing loudly at the end. "She signed the contract to never raise arms against us, why would she try breaking in when she can enter and go as she pleases?"

"True...but as long as she doesn't draw blood first, she's keeping her part of the contract. Remember Soi-fon? She made that particular part of the contract very clear." There was some more murmuring, and I could only smirk while my ears burned. It was very disconcerting to sit in a room while everyone talks about you. "Not too mention, someone like her would try breaking in just to prove she could."

"Hold on a second, would someone please tell me who this bounty hunter is?" Peeking over the edge again, the speaker was a boy with snow white hair that defied gravity. "Aa, that's right. Toshiro, you've never met her since you came to the Seretei not too long ago." Shunsui, that idiot in his floral kimono, turned to address the young captain. "She's basically the big guns we call in when we either don't have the time or numbers to take care of a problematic individual."

'Big guns, huh?'

"So she's strong, eh?" I scoffed, the guy with bells in his hair was definitely the kind I would need to avoid.

"Zaraki-san, I would strongly suggest not engaging the young woman in a fight." The captain of the Thirteenth division, Juushiro, frowned at his fellow captain. "Why?"

"Because I will not have that heathen running around causing chaos in the court guard again." Everyone of them stopped, snapping their attention to the sudden outrage of their leader. "This is an order, if any of you encounter the Bounty hunter, do not engage. You may capture her if she is aiding the ryoke, but do not draw her blood. If any of you engage that devilish woman, you will be severely punished, understood?!" I raised my eyebrows as they all murmured agreement. That old fool still hadn't forgiven me, it seems.

"Right, well then, Ichimaru-"

**EEEEEERRRRRKKKKK**

My eyes widened, noticing the one thing I hadn't this entire meeting. There was a very large crack running the entirety of my alcove, and it seems that my time on it had made the old wood begin to splinter. "Well shit."

**BOOM**

I coughed, trying to suck in air as I stared up from my new found spot on the floor. "I really need to lay off the candy..." Sitting up, I waved innocently at the thirteen eyes glaring down on me in surprise. "Howdy."

"Oh-ho, speak of the devil and she will appear." Rotating my head every so slightly, I glared over at the bearded old man, his coal eyes were open and searing my soul. "Yeh, long time no see, eh old man?" Groaning quietly, I stood up to face the entire room, smiling widely as sweat gathered on the back of my neck. "How's it been goin' homies?"

**CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK **

**"INTRUDERS IN THE SERETEI! INTRUDERS IN THE SERETEI!"**

"What? Intruders?"

Glancing around, the idiots momentarily took their attention off of me, and I sprung up, grabbing the wooden window above my head. "And where do you think you are going, Bounty Hunter?"

'Shiiiiiiiit'

"Oh you know, just out for a moonlit stroll." I turned my head, catching the eyes of Captain Robot just as he began to place his hand over the hilt of his zanpakuto. "She was pretty cute, wasn't she, Kuchiki-taicho?" His eyes flashed quickly, a deep scowl tugging at his thinned lips. "Prepare yourself, Intruder."

With one final wave, and a bright smile to my audience, I kicked the wooden bars out and proceeded to run my stupid ass as far away as possible. "I'll take that as a yes then!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"Fuck," I scowled deeply, leaning over as I tried to catch my breath. That man was extremely irritating, and determined. Too determined, if you ask me. It was just a porno for fuck's sake. I gulped in one large breath before sticking my lolipop back into it's rightful place on my tongue.

Standing straight, I stretched quickly before hopping up onto the roof above me. The gate for the Eleventh Division stood about 300 feet away, I could see Mr. Persistent a few division areas back, racing over the rooftops with his jolly followers. They hadn't spotted me yet, which was a pure blessing from the gods. I hopped back down, slumping against the alleyway's wall. 'This is not fun...at all.'

"What's that?!"

The sudden shout from over the ball startled me, and I crouched low, ready to sprint for my life. After a few seconds, I relaxed minutely and hopped up to peek over the roof. Three men stood huddled beneath me, their eyes all transfixed on the sky. Slowly, I turned my head to see what they were looking at.

I watched, eyes wide and lollipop hanging precariously from my gaping mouth, as a huge ball of energy rocketed into the barrier. An explosion of gigantic proportions lighting up the sky. "Those idiots really did get blasted from a cannon!"

"What was that?"

I leaped back down quickly, barely even concerned by the idiots through the wall from me. My attention was completely focused on the sky above. The clouds hung in the air, swirling into a tornado, I could barely make out a few shapes in the twister as it picked up in ferocity. 'What in the hell are they doing?'

A bright flash suddenly lit the sky, I lifted my arm to block out the light. Four separate streaks blew away from it, and I just knew in my gut that Ichigo was the one heading straight for my area. Breathing a sigh, I slipped along the shadows of the alleys, hoping I would make it close to where he was before blood-hound Kuchiki sniffed me out again. Stupid persistent bastard.

"I know he thought she was cute."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's the end of that. Constructive criticism and all that are more then welcome, please don't sip on that haterade beforehand though. Hope everyone that celebrates Thanksgiving or any holiday at this time had a wonderful time.<strong>

**Ghostdoor out, baby!**


	8. Chapter 7- Reputations

**Alrighty, here we go. New chapter, wooooooo! We're finally getting some action going, and a some closer inspection on Ashwina's past with the Seretei. A giant thank you to all you wonderful rays of sunshine who reviewed, favorited, followed and all that wonderful jazz. You guys are total awesomesauce.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ashwina and all the twists and turns her appearance creates.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bounty<strong>

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>The six invaders stared, shocked as their cannonball's barrier blew away. They had successfully broken through the Seretei's barrier, however...<p>

"What's going on? We've passed through the shield, how come we're not dropping?," Ichigo shouted to the others, sweat building along his face.

"Everybody, don't separate!" They shared a confused look before returning their stares to the black cat. "The shield was melted by the high concentration of reiryoku. This is just holding us temporarily! Soon a tornado will form, if we separate, we will be sent flying in different directions!"

Ichigo and his comrades shared another shocked look before the wind suddenly increased, swirling into a dangerous spiral. Quickly, they were caught in the currents, Orihime's cry of surprise barely carrying to the others. Hands and legs flailing, they reached for one another in panic. Ichigo and Ganju were carried along one current, while Chad, Orihime, and Uryu were quickly pulled along another.

"EVERYONE, HOLD ON TO THE PERSON CLOSEST TO YOU! DON'T EVER LET GO!" Yuroichi cried loudly, watching as Ichigo yanked Ganju close to him while Chad gripped Orihime over his shoulder.

Ichigo scowled down at the dark haired man in his arm, "Damn."

"What the hell are you cursing for?!"

Suddenly, Yuroichi appeared on the shinigami's shoulder, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "Lend me your shoulder."

Chad, holding Orihime tightly, reached out for Uryu, who was still caught alone in the vortex. "Ishida!" The quincy looked up, eyes wide as he stretched towards the other teen, their fingers brushing ever so slightly before he was sent flying away. Tossing Orihime quickly, Chad launched himself forward before snatching the quincy's shirt and tossing him back towards the red haired girl.

"WAAAAAAHHH! SADO!"

They all watched in shock and dismay as he shot down, streaking through the sky towards the Seretei. His body, covered in reiatsu, plummeted down and out of their reach.

"CHAD!"

"Don't worry, he will find a way to survive! Don't mind it, if you want to find him, you have to worry about yourself first!," Yuroichi, still perched on Ichigo's shoulder, rationalized with him. Focusing on the current situation, he quickly reached towards his remaining friends. "Inoue!"

"Kurosaki!"

Their hands were mere millimeters apart, fingers almost touching before a sudden flash of light erupted around them. With a deafening boom, the remaining invaders were sent streaking across the sky towards the earth below.

"Damn." Far below, standing among the streets of the Seretei stood a behemoth of a man. His black hair pulled into tall spikes, all ending with small silver bells. "Which one..?" His remaining eye watched as the four streaks fell in separate directions. "Which one is the strongest?"

Quickly, he took off in a run, choosing his prey at random. The small girl with pink hair merely smiled from her perch on his shoulder. Turning her head to the side, her brown eyes lit up brightly as she waved cheerfully at a silver haired girl, who had just brought her own eyes down from the sky.

"Bye-bye Mooney!"

Mouth still hanging open, the silver haired girl waved back once, a lollipop hanging from her lips.

"Well shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's P.O.V.<strong>

The sound of wind whipping past Ganju and I was deafening, I could barely see past the strong currents. Suddenly, Ganju pulled me back.

"Bastard, what are you doing? Let me go!"

He ignored me though, instead placing his hands into intricate patterns before assuming a superman position while dragging me along. "Turn into sand, SEBBA!" His outstretched hand quickly formed a circle in the air. Within seconds we were suddenly crash landing, sending dust up and out from our impact. Instead of hard rock, our bodies were immersed in soft sand.

Which unfortunately went straight into my mouth and nose.

"PUWAH!" Dragging myself up, I spit the grainy sand out, trying to breathe normal wonderful oxygen. "Hu, you're magic saved us..." All I could hear was him coughing from behind me. "Thanks Gan..." The hacking continued as he pounded against his chest dramatically. "That was your own magic, how long are you gonna cough?!" Rounding quickly, I kicked him once, pushing him away from me. "Punk, how can you kick your savior?!"

"I didn't kick you! That's the modern way of saying 'Thank you'!"

"What? Is that so?"

I stared him down, wondering if he really was so clueless to believe that.

"Yoho, so lucky!" My body froze upon hearing the foreign voice, before slowly moving to turn as two separate pairs of sandal-clad feet landed behind me.

"Originally, I thought guard duty was too troublesome, so I wondered off..." Two men stood before us, both garbed in shinigami robes. "And here's the prey right in front of me!" One was bald, red marks adorning both eyes. The other had chin length black hair and feathers connected to his right eye.

"Lucky! Today is my lucky day!" ...and now the bald one had started to sing.

"As for you, you are very unlucky."

I could feel my eyebrows pull down, showing my irritation and defiance. "Hah?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ashwina's P.O.V.<strong>

I breathed a very heavy sigh of relief as that behemoth of a captain kept going, not even taking notice of me standing out in the open. "Oh thank the gods, I was not ready to deal with that shit." Scratching the back of my head, I peeked out from my 'great' hiding spot and started on my way in the _opposite_ direction of the tank with legs.

"Let's see..." I shielded my eyes with one hand, pointing lazily in a random direction. "Ichigo definitely fell that-a-way, so I guess, that direction." Nodding to myself, I continued on, narrowly avoiding a rampaging group of shinigami. They literally ran right by, not even noticing my form stuck up against the wall. "What idiots." I peeked around the corner, watching with a frown as their dust cloud continued down the road.

"Now now, Bounty Hunter-chan. That's not very nice, you shouldn't be so judgmental." The deep, cheerful voice echoed quietly in my ear, causing me to freeze in complete horror. 'Oh gods, not this ol' goob.' I let out a shaky laugh, turning quickly to face the white haired captain. "Well, well, well; if it isn't old Juushiro. You're looking quite well today, out for a stroll are we?"

The captain of the Thirteenth division just smiled serenely, his white hair swaying gently in the breeze. "Oh yes, this commotion is just too much noise for me to properly rest, so I thought a peaceful walk might be better." We both smiled at one another, a giant sweat drop running down my head as I began inching away ever so slightly. "Well, I wouldn't want to intrude. Please resume your peaceful walk, and I'll just be on my good old way."

Quickly forming an about-face, I began shuffling away in a hopefully not obvious sprint.

"Bakudo number 4: Hainawa." I felt my face meet dirt and rocks, arms locked behind my back by a bright yellow kido binding. "Shiiiiit."

"Oh, there's no reason to leave so soon, I would love a walking companion!" That bright smile suddenly filled my line of sight as I rolled over onto my back, not even straining against the kido. If this man wanted to fight, he would have done so already. There are many layers to the one known as Juushiro Ukitake.

"Fine, do whatever you want, brobeans." I huffed as the man commenced to dragging me along behind him, avoiding all other shinigami along the way. Which was quite thoughtful of him. "How's that alcoholic idiot, by the way?"

"Shunsui? Oh, he's grand. Although, we're both very upset by Rukia's execution, but..." He trailed off, leaving that thought hanging in the air. An unspoken meaning behind it.

'_We don't support this decision'_

"Yeah, it's a drag alright."

'_Yeah, it's a drag alright'_

He sighed, I sighed. It was good bonding time, I believe. We both just let the silence lapse over us as the bright blue sky above just floated on. 'Sorry, dandelion-head. Looks like our rendezvous is gonna have to wait.'

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's P.O.V.<strong>

'Damn that guy, running off like that.' I just sighed, irritated with my _comrade,_ as I dusted the sand from myself. Ganju had run off, only to be pursued by the black-haired guy, Yumichimmichanga or whatever. Which left me with weirdo, lucky dancing guy. Great.

"HEY!" I looked up, annoyed, as the bald guy casually walked towards me. He had his zanpakuto thrown over his shoulders in ease as he approached. "I have a question, why didn't you run? That guy probably noticed that we are stronger, so he ran." He stopped a few feet away, smirking down at me. "Which I thought was a pretty smart decision."

"If you really are stronger than me...what would have been the point of running away? You would have just caught up to me anyways." I looked to my opponent then, my hand resting on my zanpakuto's hilt. "However, if you're a weakling, I can simply kick your ass and move forward. That's what I thought."

A shadow fell across his face as he stared down the bridge of his nose, sneering slightly at me. "I see...you're not so dumb after all."

Suddenly, he was on me, his sword just barely missing as he thrust it down into the ground. Skidding back, I pulled the cleaver from my back. In one swift motion, I brought the blade down in a hard strike, only to be blocked by his sheath. 'He's using the sheath!'

Reacting by almost pure instinct, I brought up one foot, jumping off of his incoming blade and up into the air. Using the new momentum, I came hurdling back down, my sword raised in attack as he brought his own up for another strike. The blades scratched along one another momentarily, before both hit their mark.

...

The sound of blood, dripping onto the ground below, was all that could be heard for some few tense moments. "One question...what's your name?"

"...Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ichigo? That's a nice name."

"...Yeah? You're the first to ever say that."

Simultaneously, we lifted our heads, eyes meeting fiercely. "Ah, men with the word 'Ichi' in their names are often powerful and talented."

Blood flooded from his right eyebrow, causing his eye to shut tightly as he smirked manically at me. "I am Third Seat of the Eleventh Division, Madarame Ikkaku! Since we both have 'Ichi' in our names, let's make this a great fight!"

My left eye was squeezed shut, the warmth of free-flowing blood running over it and down my cheek. I raised my sword in preparation, a smirk curling my own lips. "Whatever."

The blood running down my eye became too much of a distraction, however. Scowling, I wiped at the cumbersome annoyance, which seemed to amuse my opponent.

"Even though there's a fair distance between us, when two people are engaged in a fight, only a rookie would remove a hand from his sword." I scowled at him, replacing the hand back onto the hilt. "That's none of your business. I used my hand to wiped away the blood."

"The wound on your forehead isn't very deep, how can it bleed so much?" He was mocking me, but my stare narrowed in on his own hand. He pulled the end off the hilt of his zanpakuto, revealing a tiny compartment of gel. He promptly spread a small amount across his matching wound. "Instead of constantly wiping the blood off, you should find a way to stop the bleeding."

"You have ointment! Cheater! You're only using it on yourself!" Yeah, that was my totally mature response, but jeeze, the blood was already pouring back into my eye and that guy had the audacity to tease me!

"HUH! This is not cheating! It's called being INTELLIGENT!" He popped the lid back onto his hilt, standing straight again. "Hn, what a weirdo. You're actions are that of a rookie, I really can't tell that you're a warrior."

I narrowed my eyes at him, pulling my sword into a neutral ready position.

"Your reactions are very fast, and your attacks are very strong! As for your body movements..." He seemed to think for a second, before pointing to himself with the most conceited face. "You could say it's very close to mine!"

"...Hah?" I just frowned at him, getting more annoyed by the second. 'This guy talks too much.'

"Why are you so serious? I'm complimenting you." He suddenly fell into an offensive stance, his zanpakuto pointed menacingly towards me. "But you're just a rookie, who likes to fight. Saying you're using instincts seems to be praising you too much."

Ikkaku's eyes narrowed, all joking aside as he appraised me.

"Who is your teacher?"

I stopped short at that, my eyes widening a fraction. "...He trained me for ten days. I don't know if that's enough to be considered a teacher, but someone did teach me fighting tactics."

"Who is he?"

We stared one another down, my good eye still slightly widened by this guy's persistence.

"Urahara Kisuke."

Ikkaku's eyes widened in shock. 'Did he know hat-n-clogs?'

"I see...so he is your teacher...then that means-" Suddenly, he swung his hilt and sheath around, crashing them together. "It would be very rude of me to kill you too early."

The pressure in the air quickly escalated, suppressing to surround the other soul reaper. I felt my eyes widen as my chest clenched slightly at the sudden rise in power. 'What...is this?'

"**Grow: Hozukimaru!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Ashwina's P.O.V.<strong>

Juushiro and I watched in mild interest as that ugly guy from the Rukongai went barreling through two walls, a shinigami hot on his tails. Ugly was shouting about not wanting to die as the other, seemingly annoyed by his victim on the run, hopped through the walls after his opponent.

"Huh, that's not something you see every day," Juushiro said, smiling jovially before starting forward again.

"I'd imagine not," I nodded to myself, deciding now would be a good time to just end this farce. "Juushiro, it really has been a wonderful walk, but I-" flexing my arms, I tried to break the bonds holding my arms in place. "really must...be...GOING...what the hell is this?" I huffed quietly, still straining against the quite in tact kido spell. "Oh, that would be a reinforced, pure-energy neutralizing double-bound bakudo that Shunsui and I crafted many years ago. Quite handy, eh?"

Deadpanning, I just stared at the_ very _pleased man. "Handy indeed. You're an ass. Both of you are asses." Juushiro just tilted his head slightly, still smiling as he held up a small, brightly wrapped lollipop. "Candy?"

"No."

"Now, don't be stubborn. We both know you love candy."

"Not from asses who restrain me in kido."

And then, that damn lollipop was shoved into my mouth as I was forcefully pulled along. I just let out a _very_ irritated "**harrumph"** before sucking on the sweet. 'Mmm, strawberry.'

"Ah, here we are!" I looked up, staring at the gateway reading a large 13. "Come along, it's almost time for my afternoon tea. I rarely get guests other then Shunsui, Unohona, or Rukia. It'll be a delight to have a fresh mind to converse with."

...

"How exactly am I supposed to drink tea like this? You know, for being such a nice guy, you're quickly earning the title of ass in my book." He shot me a clearly upset and offended look. I just shrugged. "Just saying."

"Bounty Hunter-san, I don't think you quite understand your standing in the current situation." I just tilted me head, not quite sure where he was going with that statement. "My standing, huh?"

"You are an enemy of the Seretei, which is not beneficial for you. If you had been found by another shinigami, we would have a war on our hands. A war we're not ready to face." Juushiro quickly snapped his fingers, releasing me from the monstrosity of a kido spell. Rolling my shoulders, I narrowed me eyes at the man. "So...what exactly do you want, Juushiro? I can't just up and leave, kinda here on a mission ya know." The white haired man sighed, waving me forward towards a large building in the center of his squad. "Come, Bounty Hunter-san. I once considered us friends, and as such, I feel we have much to discuss about the circumstance we now find ourselves in. Afterwards, you are free to leave, but I just ask you to hear me out."

Pausing, I unconsciously gripped the intangible chain still connected to my wrist. Ichigo's reiatsu was flaring on the other end, but he was still kicking. He could wait a few more moments, then. Still, I shot an uncertain glance towards his general area before following the Captain. "Alright, Juushiro. I'll listen to your speech, just make it snappy. I got kiddo's to save and a bounty to keep alive, go it?"

The normally smiling Captain's face took on a solemn look as he nodded once, opening the door for her to walk through. She cast him one last scrutinizing glare before sighing. Keeping her back straight, she entered the office with a slow gait. "I'm still getting tea, though, right?"

And with that, Juushiro's smile sprang instantly back to life. "Of course, I have a wide selection, so please choose any to your liking!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's P.O.V.<strong>

The pressure in the air suddenly exploded, blowing dust and debris in every direction. Ikkaku ran his hand along the now conjoined zanpakjuto and sheath, revealing a long spear with a red fur tassel at the butt of the shaft. The blade cut into the earth, slicing it like butter as he rested it spear-point down. I stared in shock, my good eye widening at the sight of the new weapon.

"You don't have time to be surprised, Ichigo!" Ikkaku suddenly was on the move, lifting the blade out of the ground. "Here I come, don't miss it!" He brought his spear up, preparing for his first strike.

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" Barely, I dodged to the left, bringing my own blade up to parry the blow. Suddenly, the red furred tassel filled my vision. The maniac suddenly jabbed at me in quick succession, using only the butt end of his spear.

"I know very well that it takes longer to attack using a spear. There's no way I'll miss it!" I felt a little more confident. My blade was definitely faster than his spear. I continued to deflect his attacks, but he suddenly backed off, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're wrong."

"What?"

Then he swung, hard, bringing the staff hard against my blade. "Split, Hozukimaru!" The 'spear' suddenly split into three sections, wrapping around my zanpakuto and me. The blade flashed beside my eye before digging in deeply to my right forearm. Blood spurt forth, splattering against the ground as he yanked the blade away. "When I said 'Don't miss it' I was referring to that." He caught the separated 'spear', draping is around his neck. "Hozukimaru isn't a spear, it's a sansetsukon."

'A nunchuck, huh?' I stared at the profusely bleeding wound, my arm tingling in sharp pain.

"It hurts right? I think you probably won't be able to use your sword with that arm anymore." He kept talking, going on about how he was generous person or something. He really does like talking. I unwrapped the white wrapping from my zanpakuto's hilt, binding my arm tightly. Ikkaku was still going on about how he had to kill me, seemingly oblivious to my handiwork.

"If I don't kill you, then it won't count as an achievement."

"Okay."

"Hu...What?"

Bringing the cleaver up, I leaped into a hard downward strike, aiming for his shoulder. Ikkaku quickly dodged, though, leaving the wall to take the brunt of my attack. The building was cleaved in two, sending even more debris everywhere. "It seemed like you had finished talking, but you still don't know about my sword." I held the sword tightly in the wrapped arm, as I turned to face my opponent once again.

"This has just begun, Ikkaku. Next time, you won't be able to hold your own weapon."

"Such an arrogant punk," he smiled, though. Obviously, he was enjoying this fight or at least...

"Kukuku..." He found me hilarious. "I won't be able to hold me sword soon? You sure talk big, Ichigo." The amusement suddenly disappeared, though. "But I don't see where such confidence comes from!"

That wicked blade was back, skimming along my own sword mere inches from my face. It separated again, though, as Ikkaku leaped forward. "Too slow!" The butt end of his 'spear' smashed into my face, making stars explode in my head. He skidded away before starting forward again, but this time, I leaped. He blocked my strike using the connecting chain. My blade hung against it, leaving just enough time for the last segment to separate again. It came at me, which I blocked with my forearm.

He sent me flying, my back hit the ground mercilessly. Twirling the bladed segment, he stood straight. Almost haughty, if you ask me. "So is bluffing the only thing you can do? Hozukimaru's form is ever changing. A rookie like you can't possibly keep up." Keeping my sword in a defensive permission, I sat up preparing to continue on. My other clutched fist tickled lightly from the fur in its grasp. "You're wrong, I'm already...starting to get use to it." I smirked, dropping the fur onto the ground, his shocked face making the dramatics just a little too worth it.

The butt-end of Hozukimaru was cracked, the fur tassel completely ripped off. 'He single-handedly stopped Hozukimaru?!' Ikkaku brought his still shock-widened eyes back up, just in time to see Ichigo come soaring back in an offensive strike. "I'll tell you again, Ikkaku." Almost numble, he brought Hozukimaru up in defense again. "Next it'll be you who won't be able to hold your sword!"

And then, all Ikkaku knew in the next moment was blood-splattering, spine-numbing pain. His chest split open, the skin tattered as it was ripped in half. However, more alarming then that, Hozukimaru hung, split in half still in a defensive position. "Damn..."

I watched, slightly surprised as he just tossed the butt end away and laughed. "How's this? You give up yet? Too bad for you, I can still hold my sword!" Even more surprising, he lifted the bladed end up, preparing to strike. 'Even with that wound...is he crazy?' However, he began twirling it, creating a bladed twister. "The only way I will ever lose my grip on my sword is by losing my hands!" No, he's just suicidal.

"Put it away."

"NO!" Ikkaku continued to grin at me, still enjoying this fight even as blood ran down his body.

"I said to put it away! We're done, you know you've lost!" Why was he still trying to fight?!

"What are you talking about? We're still fighting! One of us will die before it's over!" And then he was coming, using only half of his blade he was prepared to continue this fight. "I, Ikkaku Madarame of Zaraki's Sqaud Eleven, will never walk away from a fight like a coward!"

He left me with no choice. Was his life so insignificant that he'd rather die then walk away and live to fight another day? Unconsciously, he morphed right in front of me. Instead of the bleeding Ikkaku, I saw Hat-n-clogs. He was coming in, fast, ready to strike. "TOO SLOW!"

My blade cut deep, nearly severing his arm in half. However, he finally seemed to stop. "Damn, you're too strong." Dropping to his knees, I watched him struggle to just stay up on his arms. "Che...tough luck." With that, he fell face first onto the ground, blood already pooling around his body.

"Damn you, that's my line."

* * *

><p><strong>Ashwina's P.O.V.<strong>

"Woah woah woah, pause man." I held up my hands in a time-out 'T'. I just know a damn question mark is hanging over my head. "You're tellin' me, you want us to save that brat?!" Juushiro just nodded, sipping his damn tea calmly. "Then why...is she still being executed if even the Court Guards are against the decision? Don't you idiots have some sort of government-ish policy? Veto's or somethin'? Why are you idiots leaving it up to six random people? Whom, by the way, five of which are inexperienced _human_ teenagers!" I rubbed my temples, growling lowly to myself at the mess of this whole situation.

"The Central 46 has total rule over these things, and the only way the ruling can be over-thrown is if eight out of the thirteen squads are in agreement or there is a unanimous vote. However..." He just tilted his head to the side, scratching his cheek sheepishly. "It's really only me and Shunsui who have spoken against it. The others don't really see anything wrong with it. We've tried getting Byakuya-kun on our side, but he just won't budge." He pouted his lips at the thought of the stoic captain. "He's so stubborn, sometimes." Sighing, I could only hang my head in embarrassment for the man. "You don't say..."I could feel the sweat running down my neck.

"Damnit, Juushiro, if that's all you wanted then why drag me all the way here?! You could have just left me to my lonesome to do exactly what you wanted me to do in the first place!" Once again, the man just smiled sheepishly. "Well, there's a bit of a problem. You see, Zaraki and some others are out looking for the strongest one from your group. He, especially, wants to find you. I was hoping to keep you out of sight until the actual execution, when Shunsui and I are going to make our move." I nodded, scowling slightly. "And like I said before, if he were to begin a fight with you...well..."

"Don't worry, I'm not the same brat that came here long ago wreaking havoc all over the place." Juushiro looked up in surprise, but the girl was just staring out the window. One knee was drawn up, her elbow hanging over it as she leaned back on pillows. "That girl's gone now, I'm just here to help and be on my jolly ol' way. No childish tantrums and unnecessary blood-shed." Her green eyes were dull, clouded over in thought.

Juushiro smiled sadly, realizing this was no longer that hot-headed child, but a matured young woman. However, he couldn't help but think of her as a shell. A cracked and fragile shell, hiding away that hot-headed spit-fire that they had all come to adore in a weird way. "Ah...if you say so, Bounty Hunter-san."

She shot a smirk at him then, suddenly standing and brushing her clothing off. "Well, I enjoyed the tea-time. Great talk and all that jazz, but I gotta get rollin, man. See you on the big ol' Mountain of Death." And with that, she hopped out of the window and disappeared in small burst of smoke. Juushiro just shook his head, watching as the blue smoke dissipated quickly in the wind.

She jumped in quick successions, closing in on the spot Ichigo's energy was resting at. The chain was held tightly in hand, flashing between intangible and tangibility. Ichigo was just at the other end, all I have to do is find the end. And hope to all that is holy, that the dolt doesn't fucking move.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's P.O.V.<strong>

I sighed, quietly alternating between watching the sky and peeking at the still unconscious Ikkaku. I had slathered both of our wounds in his ointment, stopping the bleeding and hopefully keeping him alive long enough for answers. Ikkaku's eyes slowly began to open, widening in surprise. "I...I'm alive."

"Ah, you awake?" I watched as he craned his neck, staring at me with the eyes of an innocent bald baby bird. "Yo."

...

"Ichigo...you idiot! Why are you still here?" He almost sounded like Ashwina then, which brought my mind back to why I **am** still here. "No reason, hey I just found out something." I lifted his sword from its resting spot beside me, holding it up for him to see. "The zanpakuto returns to its normal form when its owner is unconscious." That caught his attention.

Ikkaku's eyes widened, a deep panic seeming to settle in their depths. "My hozukimaru! Give him back, Punk!" I sighed, not at all bothered by his urgent tone. "I wasn't going to keep it, I just borrowed some of the ointment."Turning the hilt, I revealed the now wiped clean compartment. "Between the two of us, I used it all. Though, it doesn't seem to be doing much..."

"D-Damn you! What are you trying to do?!" Really...I just used his ointment. He doesn't have to be such a jackass about it. "Geeze I'm just borrowing it, you don't have to get so pissed..." Ridiculous, I used it on him to. He should be thanking me for saving his ungrateful ass.

"It's not that! Damn...how could I not die after losing so much blood?!" His outburst startled me, but he just turned his head away. His face irritated and...shamed? "What a shame to get saved by the enemy. If only I could move, I would kill you right now!"

"Che, so ungrateful," I just rested my face against my hand, scowling at he idiot. "I shouldn't have helped you." Sighing again, I finally stood up, shaking my shoulders loose as I approached him. "Oh well, I don't really care if you thank me, but I have questions for you." He turned his head slightly, smiling in a bemused sort of way. "Tch, I figured you would. Whaddya wanna know, my birthday?"

"Where is Shishin Jail?" His eyes widened in surprise. Obviously, I had caught his attention, so he craned his neck to look up at me. "Shishin jail? Where Kuchiki Rukia is being held? Why do you want to go there?" I just scowled, why can't he just tell me how to get there. "I'm here to rescue her."

"EH?! Rescue her? How many of you are there? Eight, nine people?"

"Six people and a cat."

"A CAT?! You really think you can rescue her with six people and a cat?!"

"Yeah."

We stared at one another for a moment. Then the bastard started laughing, hysterically.

"How's that...HAHAHA...possible? HAHAHA, ARE YOU IDIOTS?!" The bastard just kept laughing, splitting open his own wound in the process. I could feel tick marks appearing, feeling no pity as blood suddenly spurt from his chest. "Phew..." Finally, he calmed down, still smiling slightly in amusement. "Anyway, go straight south from here, and you'll see the main offices of the Thirteen Divisions. West of the offices is a tall white tower, that's where she is."

"Really?" I eyed him skeptically, scowling down at him. "You don't believe me?! I don't care what your real intentions are, but if want to go there, go ahead." Slowly, I nodded at him, watching as he turned his head away in disinterest. "If you stick around here any longer, someone will come by. So if you want to go, go now." Nodding again, I stood up and began walking away.

"Wait, I have a question for you." I turned back around, eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Who's the strongest in your group? Is it you?" Thinking about it for a second, I shrugged slightly. "More or less." I'm not sure about Ashwina, having never seen her powers for myself or truly seeing her fight. However, for the others, I was definitely stronger. "I see, then you better watch out for my Captain. He has no interest in the weak. If what you say is true, he'll definitely seek you out!"

"Is he strong?" Ikkaku looked seriously at me, his eyes thoughtful. "You'll know when you see him. Actually, you'll know how strong he is, if you survive the meeting." I turned my attention to him fully then, face serious. "What's his name?"

"Zaraki Kenpachi."

'Zaraki Kenpachi.' I locked that name away, repeating it a couple times just to be sure. "Alright, thanks. I'll find a way to repay you." He just shook his head disapprovingly, " I don't need repayment, idiot. By the way, what was your other question. You only asked one." Right, I was too excited to go, I completely forgot.

"Aa...you wouldn't happen to have seen a silver-haired girl with braids and tattoos running around, have you?" Once again, his eyes widened. "Are you referring to the Bounty Hunter? She's here in the Seretei?!" Tilting my head to the side, I nodded once. "Yeah, she's traveling with my group, we lost connection with her yesterday." 'What's with that reaction?'

"KEEP HER THE HELL AWAY FROM SQUAD ELEVEN AND I'LL CONSIDER THAT YOU'RE REPAYMENT!"

"What the hell kind of reaction is that?!" Ikkaku just shook his head, though. "That girl is a ticking time bomb. Keep her the hell away from our Captain, he's the only one crazy enough to attack her and break the contract. I heard the last time she was here, almost the entire Seretei was leveled from her throwing a tantrum."

"A tantrum?"

"You have no idea what you're dealing with, do you Ichigo? That girl, she's crazy. Just go and keep her away from here." I turned away then, starting off towards hopefully Rukia and Ashwina. I could hear Ikkaku cursing behind me, cursing Ashwina more specifically.

'Ashwina...who are you?'

* * *

><p><strong>Ashwina's P.O.V<strong>

Huffing, I jumped over yet another wall, still searching for Ichigo. After surveying this area, and still not seeing that mop of orange hair, I leaped up onto the next wall. The adjacent wall, across the path from me stopped me instantly. It was nearly cut in half, barely standing from all the heavy damage. Letting my eyes wander down, they instantly fell on a barely conscious man laying in the middle of the road. Leaping from the rooftop, I slowly made my way towards him.

When I finally got up close, I could see he was a regular Shinigami with a bald head and red-eye decoration. Jabbing my foot into his side, I nudged him a couple times. "Oy, cue-ball, you seen a dandelion-head come through here?" Slowly, his eyes cracked open to glare up at me. "Shut the hell up, woman. Can't you see I'm dyin' in here?" He started to close his eyes again, but suddenly snapped them back open. Shivers ran up my back at the open staring, his eyes roving up and down my body. 'Jesus, what a creep.'

"Damn, I really am unlucky today." Sighing, I placed one foot on his wounded chest, putting a small amount of pressure on it while throwing my head back to stare at the sky . "Can you just answer my fucking question, man? I'm not exactly having a good day." I brought my eyes back down to him, deadpanning as his eyes bulged in pain. He gasped after a few seconds, eyes narrowed venomously as I applied some more weight to my leg. "Where is I-chi-go?"

"He's already left...headed...for...Shishin Jail." Nodding, I took my foot off of his chest before turning away. I could hear him breathe deeply, cursing quietly under his breath. "Are you really the Bounty Hunter?" Looking over my shoulder, I watched him as he scrutinized me some more. "What's it matter to you, baldy?"

"I'm not bald! It's shaved, SHAVED!" I smirked, shaking my head as he thrashed about in irritation. Blood suddenly spouted from his sealed wound, making him wince and stop moving. "I see Ichigo was nice enough to patch you up, maybe you should get some help and accept the gift he so graciously gave you, eh?" With that, I started walking again. "Bounty Hunter, why are you back in the Seretei?"

I didn't look back that time, just kept placing one foot after another. "Because you idiots need a wake up call."

Ikkaku sighed, letting his head fall back to watch as the girl continued to walk away, following the Orange haired boy's steps. Once she was too far to see, he let his eyes wander back to the sky in thought. 'A wake up call...'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Many years ago...<strong>_

_She was seething, her still slightly chubby fists were shaking, her still blossoming chest heaving as she tossed yet another piece of decorative furniture around the partially destroyed room. Her silver hair kept falling into her face, clinging to the sweat along her brow. And the angry tears streaking down her cheeks._

_This was all his fault._

"_Calm down, you're acting like a ridiculous brat!" The command was sharp, full of authority. It just fueled the fire already blazing in her heart._

"_You left your post, gave up your title and powers! You abandoned the family, without even a word as to where you had gone or why! You left everything in shambles! "_

_Grey eyes, the color of flint, softened slightly at her screech. Her voice was still maturing, breaking into that of a child's in her anger._

"_I had a different path, it's time you understand that life does not follow the plans you have set. Everyone must choose the path fate has given them. The world does not revolve around you, child." _

_She grabbed the closest thing to her, a beautiful vase. The same vase that had sat in his room at the palace. With an over extended and awkward throw, the vase smashed into a million pieces against his armor plate._

_..._

_She breathed deeply, her anger slipping for a moment. Her angry tears were slowly turning to fat rivers of sadness._

"_How dare you act like this was some selfless, great thing you did. You left for your own selfishness, left us to face everything alone. You left, abandoned Nirrti, Avaidha...you left me."_

"_You do not understand anything, you still see the world through the eyes of a spoiled child. Go home, Ashwina, and do not return until you can see past your own selfishness."_

_It felt like she had been stabbed, her gut twisted painfully as she stared at her former father figure. The one who had taught her how to teleport, how to start shifting her face, how to ride a horse, how to hold a sword properly...the one who had taught her nearly everything she knows._

"_A spoiled brat you say..." She picked up yet another vase, this one had been in his war council room. She tossed it lightly into the air before catching it. "Fine, Yama. You want a spoiled brat, I shall show you a truly spoiled brat." With that, she lobbed the vase right at his head before disappearing in a cloud of blue smoke._

_He merely smacked the vase away, smashing it into the wall. His eyes dropped then, sadness finally emerging from behind the cool flint. This was not what he had foreseen when his decision had been made. However, she would get over it. She might be temperamental, but with time and a few quiet words with Nirrti, she will move past this and forgive him. She always did._

_Years later, Genryusai Yamamoto was proven dreadfully wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's a wrap. So, we saw a little into Ashwina's past, which will slowly be more revealed through this Arc. Anywho, please leave some commentary on how you felt about any of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**GhostDoor out baby~**


	9. Chapter 8: FIRE

**Alrighty, here we go, Chapter 8! Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed. You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Just Ashwina and everything that accompanies her presence.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bounty<strong>

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Genryusai Yamamoto hunched over his cane, on the balcony of his office. His eyes were closed, hands tucked neatly over the gnarled head of the wooden staff. The expanse of the Seretei lay spread out wide beneath him. The flow of reiatsu was constant, fluctuating everywhere as his shinigami tried to subdue the Ryoka. Focusing in on the Eleventh Division, he noted that Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame's own Reiatsu had drastically dropped, while an unknown signature was quickly heading South. Between the two, however, was an abundant amount of Pure Energy, which was lazily following the Ryoka.<p>

The mental image of her, lollipop hanging from her mouth as she watched the chaos around her, immediately assaulted him. A low grumble vibrated in his throat as he pushed the image away. "She is nothing but trouble, remember that you old fool."

_But..._

_Bright green eyes peeked up at him from beneath uneven silver bangs, staring over the expanse of a wooden desk that was almost as tall as her. Chunky baby cheeks split into a wide grin, exposing two missing teeth along her bottom jaw, when he finally acknowledged her presence. "Yama, looky!" _

_The shock of silver hair disappeared, followed quickly by the patter of fat, clumsy slaps of feet as she ran around the desk. She stumbled around the turn, catching herself with another bright smile. He laughed as she finally made it to him, turning his chair to face her as she held up those tiny little hands that fit inside one of his. It always amazed him how tiny she was._

"_Looky, Yama. I made for you!" She held her hands over his, prompting him to open them invitingly. A slop of clay, spit, and crushed bananas spattered into his hands. "I made you for you!" Deadpanning, the young man inspected the mess slightly, seeing there was in fact two poppy seeds that were supposedly eyes, a patch of what he hoped wasn't dog fur for his own black hair, and a smile made out of melon seeds. "You like?"_

_She was doing it again, making that stupid face. She pushed her lips out more, jutting the bottom one out farther as her eyes seemed to shine even brighter. Stupid face._

_But he couldn't deny it._

"_Yes, Ashwina, I love it."_

_Then she'd smile, that bright toothless smile, and the mess all over his hands, dripping onto his armor, was always worth it._

Shaking his head, hard, the Captain Commander instead focused his thoughts onto the present. The girl out there now, that wasn't the sweet little Ashwina he knew. She is in the past, long gone buried beneath the hardships of life and regret. The past was just that, the past, and he'd best leave it there. "Ah, Zaraki is on the move again..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's P.O.V.<strong>

"Damn it, where did he go?" I ran down the road, getting more aggravated by the minute as Ganju still didn't appear. 'According to Ikkaku, that guy is the fifth strongest in their division.' Feather-man's 'face' appeared in my mind's eye...well I know he has feathers on his face. 'I have to go and help Ganju, but...'

"I can't find him anywhere! Ahh, this sucks!" These roads were confusing, all the same with no difference. How the hell am I supposed to find him when this place is just like a giant maze? There's no way I'm going to just stumble across him, and I can't see him. A light bulb suddenly went off. 'But...I could hear him!'

Sucking in a large breath, I raised my hand to my mouth. "GANJU WHERE ARE YOU? IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, LIGHT A FIREWORK OR SOMETHING...YOU..." I could feel eyes, lots of eyes, on me. "Idiot..." Looking to my left, a mob of shinigami stare right back, surprised. "Crap."

"GET HIM! IT'S THE ORANGE HAIRED SHINIGAMI!"

"KILL HIM!"

"KILL HIM IN THE NAME OF CAPTAIN ZARAKI!"

"I forgot they're looking for me."

High tailing it out of there, I continued down the endless twists and turns. More shinigami kept popping up in front of me, joining the mob chasing me 'in the name of Captain Zaraki'.

"GANJU WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ashwina's P.O.V<strong>

I walked along the road, savoring my last strawberry lollipop, trailing Ichigo's energy. "Damn kid must be running." Sighing, I shook my head as another small troop of shinigami ran by the head of my alley. "Why do they always run? Fuckin' idiot wants to get killed." I shrugged at that. "Yeah, actually, he probably does. These kids really have no sense of self-preservation."

"GANJU WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Oh no, no no, that better not be-"

"IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, LIGHT A FIREWORK OR SOMETHING...YOU..."

"GET HIM! IT'S THE ORANGE HAIRED SHINIGAMI!"

"KILL HIM!"

"KILL HIM IN THE NAME OF CAPTAIN ZARAKI!"

Hanging my head back in utter desperation, I groaned to the sky, shaking my arms behind me. "Ichigo. I'm gonna chop you so hard in the throat." Quickly leaping up onto the rooftop, I followed the path of utter destruction after that idiot. Giant clouds of dust littered the roadways, like a pretty little breadcrumb trail of chaos. "Okay, I can work with this."

That kid's pretty fast, though. Giving up on running, I started quick jumps to try and close the distance. The clouds began getting closer and closer, and I could swear I heard that idiot's heroic yelp. Mid-jump, I found myself suddenly face-to-face with a very startled shinigami. He had feathers adorning his eyebrow and straight black hair. "B-bounty hunter?!"

"Sup." With that, I jumped away, turning back in surprise when a sudden explosion sounded from behind. Bright fireworks lit up the sky, right where Mr. Feather-head had been. 'Huuuh...I'm guessing that would be Ganju.'

* * *

><p><strong>Space Cadet's P.O.V<strong>

I sighed in relief as the giant shinigami suddenly turned and left. Luck was on our side, I was sure he was going to find our hiding spot. Smiling to Uryu, I quickly stood up and brushed my shirt off.

"Inoue-san!" I looked up in surprise as Uryu's eyes widened just a fraction. A large shadow fell over my body, extending over the rooftop. Slowly, I started to turn, only to find myself across the roof as a sword impaled the spot I had previously stood. Uryu's arm tightened once around my shoulder as the large shinigami began counting.

"One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six..."

Turning away from him, I looked up to Uryu with a small smile. "Thank you, Ishida...I'm fine now."

"Yeah," Uryu didn't look at me, his eyes were focused on our opponent. "I can tell."

This Uryu was different. He's focused, neutral, and in-control. The minute the shinigami had appeared, the difference was instant. Uryu, who had been across the rooftop, had disappeared suddenly. His technique is not to be underestimated. 'Just like Yuroichi-san said, Ishida is a quincy. To him, shinigami are the enemies.'

"**TEN!"**

Uryu fell into position, whether it is defensive or offensive, I couldn't tell, but he's ready. The shinigami pointed at us, shaking his index-finger back in forth. "Alright, time allowed for repenting is up! Have you guys repented enough?"

'Repent? What does he mean?'

"He's coming," Uryu's voice was quiet, but commanding. "Hm," I nodded, falling into an offensive position beside him, preparing for the attack to come. 'I can do this!'

"From now on, you will be even more regretful!" With that, the shinigami came straight for me, his sword already coming down in a strong arc. Uryu and I leaped, going in opposite directions as his sword cut into the rooftop. Raising my left hand to my hair clip, I summoned Tsubaki. "Tsubaki! Kotenzanshun, I reject!"

A bright light exploded from her hair, revealing Tsubaki as he closed in on the shinigami. Poised for attack, Tsubaki gained speed just as the Shinigami turned to face them. In an instant, he raised his sword, cutting Tsubaki. Pain reverberated in me, whether is was Tsubaki's or my own, I have no idea. "TSUBAKI!" Running forward, I caught him as he landed, bloody and broken, in my outstretched hands. "You idiot," his voice was weak. "Why did you use this kind of weak attack?"

This wasn't Tsubaki, he should be hitting me, screaming in anger. "Tsubaki..."

"Even though it was my first time seeing that kind of technique, all I can say is that your attack does not contain killing intent!" The deep voice of my opponent came from right behind me, sending fear down my spine. "Even if that attack can kill hollows, it won't work against a shinigami like myself. Do you mistake this place for an amusement park?" Shocked, I turned to face the giant. 'An amusement park...?'

His face was shadowed, those large eyes staring intently down on me. "This is a war zone! Attacks without killing intent..." Suddenly, he was swinging. His sword raised high above my head in a hard downward strike. "Won't stop anything!"

A bright flash of blue tore through the air, connecting with a loud thunk. The shinigami's arm suddenly flew away, blood flowing profusely from his sword hand. "Ah?" His wide eyes stared, surprised, at the sudden wound.

"You want an attack full of 'killing intent'?" Uryu's voice was strangely calm, devoid of almost all emotion. Except for hate, hatred for all shinigami. He stood tall, smoke billowing past him. His bow hung loose, but ready, in his right hand. "Then come get me. My bow is full of it, your favorite killing intent."

"Oh, this is new." The Shinigami had gotten over his shock. He stared Uryu down, his face full of indifference at the new threat. "Are you a quincy?"

"That's right."

I couldn't help but stare, my eyes fixated on Uryu's bow. It's a different bow from the one he had used before, and he's wearing a glove now, too. In order to fully utilize this new bow, Uryu had trained by himself.

"Hn, now this is interesting! One uses weird techniques, and the other is a quincy...they're both airborne weapon users." The Shinigami's voice started to rise in excitement as he stood to his full height. "Plus, it's two people together, that want to defeat me! Such an encounter, it's like destiny's playing a joke." I watched in confusion, weary as the the shinigami's spiritual pressure began to rise slightly. "I'll show you it, then. The real strength of my zanpakutou!" He suddenly flipped his sword, pointing the blade straight up as he laid his palm flat on the point. "Open your wings and fly high: Tsunzakigarasu!"

Suddenly, he flattened his hand, pressing it straight down to the hilt. The blade itself dispersed into many small flying, double-edged blades. "How's that?! Regret all you want now, I am Ziroubou of the Seventh Division!" I could feel my eyes widening, disbelief at what I was seeing. The small blades flew around Ziroubou, slicing through the air easily. "Countless knives dancing in the air, all of those who have seen it never live after! So, how's that? It's too fast for the eyes to see, right? Fighting with me, an expert at airborne weapons, you guys will regret forever!"

The air suddenly lit up blue as every single flying blade shattered. The blue streaks of Uryu's arrows littered the sky, destroying each one precisely and with ease. Ziroubou's already wide eyes stretched even farther, his confident smirk still frozen in place. "Such an interesting thing. This is different from the living world." Uryu's face was still impassive as ever, he didn't seem the least bit worried. '...but I, on the other hand, I'm so useless and scared.'

"It seems like the 'strongest expert in the soul society' is just an idiot who talks nonstop." I jumped as the man suddenly turned, shoving the hilt of his zanpakuto back into its sheath. "How's that possible! That was just luck, don't get too arrogant..." He began to draw his sword once again, the tiny knives already formed inside the sheath. However, Uryu's arrow just pierced through them again, destroying every last one before they even left the sheath along with a portion of Ziroubou's left hand. "I'm very sorry, but it seems the 'strongest' title will be given to someone else."

The quincy took a few steps forward, his bow raised perfectly parallel with his body. He looks so intense right now, ready to draw blood. It seems Uryu was much more prepared then I, his heart steeled with the will for a fight, to draw the blood of his enemy. "When it comes to airborne weapons, it seems like I'm better than you."

The pain seemed to finally register with the shinigami as he fell to his knee, left hand clutched in the other as blood poured freely from the wound. "Damn brat! My left hand!" Stoically, Uryu continued approaching, his eyes hard as he stared down on our opponent. "Are you regretting now? As a user of a range weapon, you're the unlucky one to me."

"You're asking if I'm regretting?! You little brat!" Suddenly, I was once again faced with the man overshadowing me as he turned. "As I've told you before, the one who will regret this..." He reached for me, his undamaged hand at least 5x the size of my head. "Is you!" Uryu appeared, standing between my attacker and me, his bow raised and drawn. I froze, again, still shaking in fright as Uryu once again saved me.

"Did you decide to attack Inoue-san instead because you could not defeat me? Or were you planning on using Inoue-san as your hostage?" My eyes dropped to the ground, I guess the only thing I am good for would be as a hostage. 'Useless...'

"Come to think of it, from the beginning, you've been picking on Inoue-san. Such a lowly action that is, picking on a girl. How can you do it so thoughtlessly? If you think it makes you look good, then you're dead wrong." The shinigami hadn't moved an inch, his wide eyes were full of fright as he stared down the glowing arrow directly in his face. "Enough said, it's time to end this. I can't spare any more time for you to regret your bad decision," Uryu's cold voice sent shivers down my spine as he released two arrows into the shinigami. He flew back, chest and stomach both pierced by the glowing blue energy, before landing heavily on the rooftop.

I watched, my gut twisting in guilt and apprehension, as Uryu released his bow. He stared down at the glove adorning his arm, his face thoughtful. "Thank you, Ishida-kun..." He jumped a bit at my gratitude, his eyes widening a fraction before he adjusted his glasses in embarrassment. "It was nothing, no need to thank me-"

"I think you did great!" I smiled brightly as he stared, his eyebrows raised in question. 'Even if I couldn't do anything, you were great Ishida-kun. You need to know how great you really were, and how much I really do appreciate your help'. I couldn't say those words, though. Instead, I continued to smile, taking his pink tinted cheeks as embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashwina's P.O.V<strong>

Finally, I caught up to Ichigo. He was surrounded by a lot of shinigami and apparently had taken another as a hostage. 'Huh, that kid looks familiar...' I cocked my head to the side, getting ready to call out to Ichigo. However, just as I arrived on scene, landing atop one of the many rooftops...

**BOOM!**

"HOLY SHIT!"

I went airborne, the sudden blast decimating the wall and knocking out quite a few of the pesky shinigami. My back slammed into the ground, an alley over. Staring up at the sky, I just tried to breathe while commotion galore suddenly overtook the neighboring road. "What in the actual fuck was that?" The air filled with the terrified _manly _screams before the wall blasted apart. A bright light enveloped the area, shooting high into the sky. Debris of all sizes fell around me, some landing oh so gently on my already abused body.

"Ah, fuck me," groaning, I ran a hand down my face, cursing the gods once again. Two feet appeared beside me, leading up two very long legs. "Oh, it's you Bounty Hunter." I craned my neck a bit, peeking through my fingers, barely making out Chad's hair-covered face. "Hey, there kiddo. Mind giving me a hand." My arm barely lifted before I was suddenly yoked up and hanging in the air by the back of my shirt. I twisted back and forth a bit, completely eye level with the soft-spoken giant. "Thanks?" He just grunted before tossing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then he blasted another goddamn hole in the wall.

"So," I swayed precariously, thumping against his back. "Seen dandelion-head about?" He just grunted. Well, that was fucking helpful. "Yeah, we just missed him." Sighing, I perched my head atop my hand, and watched the roadways as we walked through hole in the wall after hole in the wall. "You know, this might not be the best approach to being stealthy. Maybe we should try hopping over the walls, less chance of people finding us and stabbing you to death." Once again, I was dignified with a grunt and a blast in the wall. "Or fuck it, we could just keep blasting holes in the wall. You're the leading man here, totally your call."

"You talk a lot."

"You don't."

"Yeah," he suddenly stopped, putting me down on my feet before crouching down with his back to me. I just stared at him, head cocked to the side with a small smirk tugging at my lips. This kid is funny. "You know I can walk on my own, right?"

"Faster if I carry you." Okay, check that, he's an angel. "Okay, yeah sure. I won't complain to a free-ride." With that, I clambered on, and we continued on our way of destruction. He started jogging when we saw another cloud of dust suddenly mushroom from a few roads away. "I bet on all of my candy that's fucking Ichigo."

"Hn," he sped up, punching through the walls. However, once we arrived, all that was left were unconscious and groaning shinigami. "Fuck, we missed him." There was another commotion ahead, and yells erupting from behind us. I peeked back, noticing a large horde of Shinigami closing in on our position. "Keep moving, we'll catch up to him eventually." He didn't even dignify me with a response this time, just punched the wall and took off. Yep, I definitely like this one. I laughed at the stunned shinigami as they arrived on scene, some blatantly staring at us in shock.

"Can I keep you when this is all over?"

"Hn."

"That's totally a yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth Division 3<strong>**rd**** P.O.V.**

**BOOM!**

"Kuku, are you sure you have nothing to say, huh?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the Twelfth Division, and Nemu Kurotsuchi, Vice-Captain of the Twelfth Division; stood calmly within the now steaming large hole in the wall, staring calmly down at the recovering patient. "Madarame-kun?" Ikkaku Madarame kept his head turned, not even dignifying the man with a response. Suddenly, the quick patter of footsteps approaching interrupted their 'conversation'.

"Please, no fighting, Captain! It isn't permitted in the Fourth Division-"

**BOOM!**

"BE QUIET!" The nurse cowered, just barely dodging the shot that had decimated yet another wall. Terrified, the woman ran down the hall, leaving them alone once again. "Mayuri-sama..."

"You, too, Nemu. Do you want me to cut you up again?!"

Demure and neutral, as always, the black-haired woman lowered her eyes respectfully. "No, I'm sorry." Ikkaku watched the exchange from the corner of his eyes, gut twisting uncomfortably for the woman. He decided then it would be best if he at least said something, instead of endangering more innocent people.

"It's not that I don't want to talk." Mayuri's attention instantly snapped back to the bed-ridden man. "I really don't know anything. Not the Ryoka's goal, not the destination. Nothing."

"What, then? You didn't get any information, you simply lost the fight and came back?"

"Correct. By the way, I don't even remember what the enemies look or sound like, so I really have no information for you whatsoever." The bald man kept his eyes locked above, registering the deranged captain's fluctuating reiatsu as he talked. He would be lying if he said the man didn't make him uncomfortable. The man doesn't kill honorably, he is a psychological force to be reckoned with. He goes against everything Ikkaku had instilled within himself and his fighting techniques.

"Too bad, then. You will now receive punishment for your failure!" Fed up, Mayur raised his hand, intent on showing this lowly scum his place. However, before he could even begin to enact his punishment, a strong hand gripped his wrist tightly.

"I'm surprised." Enraged, Mayuri glared up at his fellow captain, sneering at the man. "Since when did you have the authority over the member of another division, Kurotsuchi?"

"Zaraki..." The name was barely short of a growl, and filled to the brim with venom. Snatching his hand away, Mayuri turned his back on the two. "Since your Captain is here, I will take my leave. Let's go, Nemu."

Zaraki stared down his fallen man, waiting until the receding footsteps were far enough away. "Captain," Ikkaku greeted his superior, only to be interrupted by the appearance of the pink haired child perched on his shoulder. "YAAHOO!" Surprised, Ikkaku's eyes widened as the familiar tick-mark began forming on his forehead at the sight of her. "Ah...the Vice-Captain is here, too..."

"Are you okay? I was soo worried, Baldie!"

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Before the ridiculous banter could continue, Zaraki intervened with his own questioning. "I heard you were defeated." Ikkaku's eyes never left his Captain's. "I'm very sorry. I know that failure is unacceptable, but I came back anyways..."

"Is he strong?"

"Very." Zaraki's excited reiatsu began to swirl lightly. "He has orange hair and a sword as long as him. He is heading for the Shishinrou of the Senzikyuu." The Captain's mouth fell into a hard line, eyes thoughtful. "So, he wants to rescue that criminal," Zaraki stated, his interest piqued even more. "Yeah, I warned him of you. If he remembers what I said, then it will be a great battle. He was strong, and he will probably get stronger. Maybe by the time you meet, he will be extremely strong."

"Is that so?" A blood-lust filled smile pulled at the Captain's lips, revealing sharp canines. "And what of the Bounty Hunter?" Confused by his question, Ikkaku looked up to Captain in surprise, eyes widening at the predatory look on his face. "I didn't see her fight, she came by after I had been defeated. I asked why she was here. All she said was 'Because you guys need a wake up call'. I don't know what she intends to do or how powerful she may be." Zaraki made a 'tsk'-ing noise, seemingly bored. "Fine then, the orange-head kid, what's his name?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's P.O.V.<strong>

"My name is Hanatarou Yamada."

"That's hard to remember." Ganju and I both stared down the kid, equally unimpressed by our 'captive'.

"Really? But...But...everyone always says my name is so easy to remember..." The little guy is very friendly, too.

"Aren't you our enemy? Why are you introducing yourself?," Ganju questioned, face still blank with an eyebrow raised. He didn't even seem interested in his own question. Hanataro perked up, though, eyes bright like a baby deer. "That's true..."

"WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM WITH US?!" I pointed accusingly at the small shinigami in the corner, glaring accusingly at Ganju.

"I COULDN'T HELP IT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"Any how," I turned away from the small guy, focusing instead on Ganju and where we should go from here. "We know Rukia is in the 'White Tower', but which road should we take to get there?" Ganju pulled out a crudely drawn map, his own ugly mug as signature in the corner. 'Almost reminds me of Rukia's crappy drawing...' I could feel the sweat drop working its way down my head, already expecting a kick just for the thought. "I really don't want to run into any Captains, but too bad, we don't know their locations..."

"You didn't even draw roads on this map..."

"R-Rukia?"

We both glared over at our interrupter, the map still held between us. "Be quiet, we're strategizing. Don't interrupt." I waved him off, turning back to stare at the map. "Yeah, you can leave now. You're of no use to us," Ganju snarked as well, frowning dismissively at the little guy.

"When you said Rukia, did you mean Kuchiki Rukia?" My eyes widened as I turned to stare him down, hopeful that he would at least be of some help. "So I was right. The 'white tower' is Senzakyuu...I know of a shortcut to that tower," Hanataro stared up from beneath his bangs, those wide eyes of his sparking just barely with his own hope.

Ganju and I shared a look, contemplating this guy's worth or if we could even trust him. We both ended up just shrugging, though. I faced Hanataro again, my face growing serious as I nodded to him once. "Show us the way."

And then he led us to a sewer. A very wet, dank, and smelly sewer. 'I can hear Ashwina laughing at me, already.'

"I never would have guessed the shortcut was through the sewer!" Ganju's voice echoed, growing fainter with each repetition. "Yes. The underground sewer covers the entire city. You can go practically anywhere in the city through the sewers."

"Do they know about the entrance to the sewers?" Ganju pointed up at the ceiling tile we had simply slid over to enter. "Yes, they do, but I don't think they will come down here. The only people who know how to navigate through the complex sewer system are the paramedic specialists of the Fourth Division."

"Ahh, so this place doubles as a supply/medic route. Thus, only your group needs to know it well." Ganju threw a slightly impressed glance at the dark walls. "Ha..Ha..that's not it." Hanataro rubbed his head sheepishly, his face amusingly dejected. "Cleaning the sewer just happens to be part of the job of the Fourth Division, since we're all so weak..."

"O-oh, I think I actually pity you guys," Ganju and I both nodded, sweatdrops running the length of our heads as Hanataro seemed oblivious to our presence. We continued on in silence, following behind Hanataro. I stared curiously at the back of his head, watching as his shoulders seemed to rise subconsciously, as if to block my stare. 'Why is this guy helping us?' I stopped walking, my eyes focused on our guide.

"Hanataro," he instantly froze, facing forward with his shoulders still slumped. "Why are you so willing to help us? We are your enemies. Why are you taking us to the 'White Tower' without any questions?"

"Oi, Ichigo," I just shrugged off Ganju's worried words, focusing intently on our guide.

"Actually, I've learned a lot from Rukia-san about you, Kurosaki Ichigo." My eyebrow raised at that, not remembering ever telling him my full name. Slowly, he turned to face us, those baby deer eyes once again sparking with a tiny glimmer of hope. "And I sincerely hope that you will save Rukia-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Ashwina's P.O.V.<strong>

"So..." I swung my legs lightly, head resting on top of my hands which were resting on top of Chad's. "You and Ichigo seem like pretty good friends. Known one another long?" We were traveling along a pretty deserted area, which was nice. He seemed to be struggling in the last few scraps, punching away while carrying my lazy ass. Poor kid needed a break. I was keeping an eye on the chain, which wasn't very helpful since Ichigo apparently had moved a pretty distance away.

"Yeah," he looked back and forth at the end of the road, obviously unsure of which way to go. Sighing, I turned his head to the right. "Ichigo's a friend I'd follow anywhere. He doesn't do unnecessary things." I just snorted, deciding against telling him about what drunk Ichigo is capable of. My broken kitchen sink being the brunt of his 'unnecessary' actions that night. "Yeah, he's a good kid, I guess. Stubborn as hell and a barfingly loyal friend, but a good kid."

"Hn," his grunts were becoming a second language by now, it was almost adorable. We continued on in silence for a little while longer. There was some commotion a little ways over, but thankfully, not in a close proximity to us. We watched, for a moment, as another medical team went bustling by. I almost laughed, though. The small bushes were far from good cover for Chad's hulking mass.

Suddenly, Chad stopped walking, seeming to take a break. "I have a question for you, Bounty Hunter." Apparently, this was a very serious question.

"Shoot."

"Why are you after Ichigo?" Turning his head, he settled his one brown eye on me. Frowning, I just held up my right arm and pulled up the sleeve, revealing the scroll tattoo. Chad studied it closely, silently looking to me for permission before running one finger over the shimmering and moving kanji. Once he had stopped analyzing it, I started my explanation. "Because he's my bounty." I sighed again, resting my head back on his as he began walking again.

"You see, a long time ago, when I was very stupid and angry; I messed up a lot, made a terrible decision, and ended being taken in by my master. He decided my talents, since they couldn't be used for their actual purpose, were more...useful in capturing individuals who proved to be too much for his allies. Ichigo, after receiving Kuchiki Rukia's powers, was placed on the list. Bing bang boom, here I am. Why I'm here, specifically, however is a little more complex." Chad just nodded, grunting a little with the motion.

"Why are you here?" See, this is why I like this kid. He's blunt, no beating around the bush.

"Well, other then the fact that I seem to have become caught up in Ichigo's fucking heroic charisma; I feel like this place has gone to hell, to put it simply. It really used to be great, a unified force of great power that used it for the good of the world. Do you know why Shinigami exist, Chad?" He just shrugged, grunting once. "They were created to keep the world in balance."

"A long time ago, the ones in charge of the reincarnation cycle and spirits were overwhelmed and unable to complete their job. The world fell into spiritual chaos. There were too many spirits to ferry across to the underworld, the human population had drastically increased. More people, of course, equals more dead folks. One man created this world out of the precipice already in existence. Then he discovered that some spirits held a certain power within their bodies. That power is Reiatsu, which is what the Shinigami, you and your friends are powered by."

"And now, these Shinigami are nothing but puppets, commanded by the strings of power-hungry and fearful old men. They're not doing their job, Chad. Haven't you ever wondered why Karakura is such a spirit and hollow fest pool?"

"Yuroichi said it's because Karakura has a high influx of Reiatsu." He said it with such innocent conviction. Obviously, the thought that she would lie to him had never entered his mind. I just snorted, cursing both Urahara and Yuroichi. 'Let's open those pretty eyes'.

"Well, hate to break the bubble, but she lied. There are many towns like Karakura all over the globe, but what makes your town so special? Why are the shinigami just letting things spill over, when its clearly containable?" Chad didn't answer. "Because they don't care, or more precisely, they weren't ordered to care. That's why I'm here, Chad."

"What do you plan to do?"

I didn't respond right away because, honestly, I'm not sure what I could even begin to do. I chewed on that thought for a few moments, my gut wrenching about. There's no possible way any one here would listen to me, I'd just look like a raving lunatic. And a brat. 'But...if Ichigo succeeds...'.

"I guess I'll just have to fan the flame you guys burn."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! So, as I've been going through the Soul Society Arc; I've realized that, for some reason, the shinigami just always think that Ichigo and Co. are just really lucky all the time. As if there's just no possibility these guys can actually fight and get shit done. I find it hilarious.<strong>

**Anyways, as always, Review, Favorites, and Follows are just rays of wonderful sunshine, so feel free to go ahead and do any of those. Or don't, I don't care. (Cough Cough totallynotreversepsychology Cough Cough)**

**Until next time,**

**GhostDoor Out, Baby!**


	10. Chapter 9- Not so mamba jamba

**Alrighty, Chapter 9 is up! Giant thank-you's all around for all those lovely followers, favorites, and reviews. You guys are so amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :( I do, however, own Ashwina and all the twists that accompany her _wonderful_ presence.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter-9<strong>

"We're lost."

"Shut up, no we're not. That stupid dandelion head just decided to disappear underground, how's that my fault, Homes?"

"You're the one giving directions."

"You know, I thought you were a pretty rad dude, Chad. I'm starting to think I jumped the gun on that one."

"Hn."

Huffing loudly, I just threw my hands in the air. The useless chain clanked around before turning invisible again. It lead us straight to a sewer cover. A fucking sewer cover. "So, he's underground, let's just go after him."

"He's probably above ground already."

"OR he could still be bathing with rats in foul water, let's just go down and check." My patience was starting to wear thin. We had been repeating this argument for at least fifteen minutes now, I'm well past being over it.

"He's heading for Rukia, she's not underground."

Gripping my bangs in an attempt to not strangle the shit out of the brat, I snarled up at him angrily. "God dammit, Chad! What the fuck is wrong with you? You scared of the dark or somethin'? He's probably just lying down there in a depressed little ball doing nothing but whining about how lost he is. All we gotta do is just drag him back up and be on our jolly good way." The kid just looked up at the wall, his only showing eye narrowed slightly. A small bead of sweat was working its way down over his temple, before suddenly streaking straight down his face and to his neck, where his Adam's apple bobbed jerkily. "Holy shit," I couldn't help it, a laugh was already working its way up and out my mouth. "Are you scared of the fucking dark?"

"Small space." My laughter immediately cut off as I stared up at him curiously.

"Big guy doesn't like small spaces, huh?" He seemed genuinely embarrassed in his own Chad way, keeping his eyes straight ahead with a bored expression as he nodded once. That one eye, though, was like a little beacon of emotion. "Alrighty, you're probably right, man." I shrugged, watching as he visibly relaxed from the corner of my eyes. "He's too uptight to stay in a sewer for that long. Let's get a move on, then. That idiot's bound to be cutting something up around here." I started walking away, pulling a cigarette out while he just grunted before following behind me.

"Wanna play 20 questions?"

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person P.O.V.**

"She's so nonchal'nt, it's creeeepy~ Don'cha think, Cap'n Aizen?" Ichimaru Gin turned to his companion, smiling widely at the bespectacled man. Aizen's glasses glinted against the screen's light, a small smile on his face. He merely nodded, watching her like a bug in a jar, as the girl and the tall human boy walked along the street. The silver haired girl was smirking up at the teen, a cigarette held between her lips. "She's the key, Gin. The last piece to the puzzle, and she's right here in our grasps." The video feed paused and zoomed in on her face, as she seemed to be squinting carelessly right in the camera's direction. "To think, she came right to us without barely a prod. How wonderful."

"Pretty kind o' her, might as well 'a wrapped hers'f in a bow." Aizen chuckled lightly, obviously in a pleasant mood. "Yes, now all that's left is to capture her. Such a magnificent creature, and she doesn't even realize her own potential. It's quite sad, isn't it, Gin?" The video began playing once again, showing that the two were closing in on the Ninth division. Gin focused on the screen, watching as they dodged yet another patrol unit. His thin smile dropped, mockingly. "It's brin'in tears to mah eyes." He wiped a finger across the bottom of his eye before smiling brightly.

Once again, Aizen chuckled before standing straight. Tosen Kaname, who had been silently listening to the side, straightened as Aizen began to turn. "If only someone could rectify that," Aizen sighed in mock wistfulness, his smile turning cold as he walked away. "Come, Kaname. We have many things to see to." Kaname nodded once, following a few steps behind his leader. "As do you, Gin."

"Yes, Cap'n." Gin's smile stretched, thinning out until his lips nearly disappeared. He stared up at the screen, a sinister air forming in just that expression. "Seem's our meetin' came soon'r den exp'cted, eh Bounty Hunter?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's P.O.V.<strong>

Hanataro poked his head above ground, looking around quickly before pushing the cover up. "All clear, come on up." He climbed out of the exit quickly before Ganju and I clambered up the ladder. "Waaaaah," Ganju took in a deep breath, hanging onto the edge of the exit as we pulled our way out. "It feels like an eternity since I've last breathed in fresh air!" Inwardly, I agreed 100%.

"This is as far as I can take you, there isn't a way to go directly beneath the tower." Hanataro smiled tiredly at us. "Look, up there is the Senzakyuu!" I looked up, my eyes widening at the sight of the tall buildings. There, nestled in the center, was Rukia's cell. 'It's so close...I'm almost there, Rukia.'

"We're so close, it sure looks enormous. We'll probably have to fight our way to it from now on..." Ganju's voice suddenly became background noise. My gut twisted as my instincts screamed at me; there was an enemy close by. I stepped forward, cutting Ganju off with a wave of my hand. My eyes instantly focused on the stairwell, watching as the dust began blowing away. "Someone's there..."

Instantly, both Hanataro and Ganju stopped, focusing on the staircase as well. We all held our breath, watching as the dust slowly cleared away. A figure in black stepped down the last few steps, still hidden by the windblown cover. Finally, it cleared, revealing red hair held high in a pony tail.

Shock ripped its way through my core. It was him, the guy who had taken Rukia.

"Long time no see," he reached up, pulling the sunglasses up to reveal his face completely. "Remember my face?" His brown eyes narrowed into a glare which I gladly returned.

"Abarai Renji."

"That's unexpected, you even remember my name." Renji smirked mockingly, his eyes glaring right into mine. "You have a pretty good memory." The irony of his statement was lost, though. The tension between us was almost tangible as he continued his approach. "Thanks for the compliment."

My gut was clenching in anticipation as he neared. Subconsciously, I knew this probably wasn't the greatest thing to happen, but dammit I want to beat this guy. He's part of the reason Rukia's even here. I know they are at least acquaintances, the familiarity between them was completely noticeable that night. Yet, here he is, just waiting out her time on death row. 'All of them are. No one in this place seems even a bit fazed, as if executing people is just an every day event. It's sickening.'

"I'm really surprised. I always thought that you had been killed by Captain Kuchiki's attack." I started forward, more than ready to meet this guy with my blade. "I don't know how you survived, but it's very impressive, which is worth complimenting." Finally, he began to draw his blade. "However, it's all over now! I've said it before, I will kill the one who stole Rukia's power." I couldn't help but think how twisted this guy is, saying he'll kill me for Rukia, but will sit back and willingly let her die. What a load of crap. "If you're still alive, then Rukia's power can not be restored."

"Back then, didn't you take her away because you wanted to kill her?! What's the point of saying that now?!" He didn't answer. I tightened my hand around the hilt of my zanpakuto, more than ready for this fight to begin. I didn't have to wait long.

Without hesitation, we were rushing at one another, blades drawn. "I must keep going forward!" Rukia's face flashed before my eyes, the same face she had shown me when ordering me not to follow her. I know now, she was just trying to save my life. However, I can't let her. Rukia's life is precious, just like everyone of my friends. I won't be the cause of another lost life. 'I will take you down, Renji, and I will save Rukia!'

"That depends on if you can defeat me! Come, if you have the guts. Don't you like risking your life?" Hot fury lit my blood, rushing through my entire body. We crashed together, blades evenly countering the other. I snarled into his face, anger filling me to the brim and pouring freely. 'I'm gonna beat this guy!'

We jumped apart, upsetting dust all around, and then I leaped, sword raised to draw blood. Our blades clashed, screeching against one another. I put all of my weight into it, pushing us farther and farther until Renji's back smacked into the wall. He snarled down at me, obviously surprised by the power behind my attack. Our swords struggled against each other, one trying to over power the other.

"Oi, Kurosaki Ichigo..." I met his glare, curious as to what he wanted. His face was determined, yet there was something there, deep in his eyes. "Let me ask you, how do you plan on saving Rukia?"

"How to save her?"

"Even if you defeat me now, there's still eleven Vice-Captains, and above that, there's thirteen Captains. Unless you defeat all of us, there's not way you can save Rukia. Are you sure you can do that?"

"Of course!" I didn't even think about it, there is no questioning on whether or not I'm sure I can do it. I have to do it. There is no questioning whether I will or won't do it, nothing can dissuade me from saving Rukia. "How many Captains there are? How many Vice-Captains there are? What the hell does it have to do with me? I'll fight 'em no matter what! If they dare try to stop me, then I'll defeat all of them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ashwina's P.O.V.<strong>

"Shit! Book it, Chad!"

Once again, we had run smack dab into a patrol unit. Unfortunately, this one had seen us, and they were fucking persistent. I sprinted around another corner, listening as Chad's heavy footsteps echoed directly behind me. My heart was beating a hundred times a minute, I could feel it throbbing throughout my entire body. "Come on, we gotta lose 'em. That's too many for you-"

I suddenly stopped, Chad and I both pausing as the familiar pulsing of Ichigo's energy vibrated through the air. It was escalating quickly, and it was angry. He was definitely in a fight, a real fight. I turned to face Chad, my eyes wide as the patrol quickly diminished what little distance was left. "We gotta get out of here. Ichigo's in trouble-"

"Go," Chad's voice was low, but still clearly decisive. He suddenly turned, already dropping into a defensive crouch. "Kid, I can't just leave you. There's too many of them." He didn't turn, just shook that thick skull of his. "Go, you'll reach him in time." I sighed, internally debating it. He was right, I could jump there within minutes. But I don't want to leave my little guppy giant. Suddenly, the patrol was on us, swords raised and ready. Chad's arm activated, already powered for a fierce strike as he punched straight down. The ground blew apart, scattering the men back.

"GO!" His one brown eye locked onto me, demanding I leave, begging me to trust him, and hopeful that I'll find Ichigo in time. Groaning, I just threw my hands up in surrender. "Fine, but you better not die, got that?" He just gave me that adorably lame thumbs up before turning back to face his opponents. A straggler spotted me, his eyes widening in recognition before shouting to the others to restrain me. I took that as my cue, quickly _jumping_ away.

I kept going, focusing on Ichigo's energy while trying in vain to push away that nagging little thing I like to think might be my conscience. 'You better not fucking die.' My feet barely made any contact before I quickly moved on, closing in on Ichigo by the second. I could see the battle area, dust exploding into the air with each release of his energy.

A groan worked its way from my throat when I finally recognized who the other Reiatsu was. "Fucking ginger, how did I not realize? OF course, he would want a round two."

Finally, I reached the area. Taking a few deep breaths, I took in the scene below. Two guys stood off to the side, one Ganju and the other, their hostage from earlier. Ichigo faced off against Renji, holding him against the far cliff side, their swords met in a cross between them. Slowly, I approached the area, coming up beside the two bystanders to watch the fight as well.

Ichigo and Renji seemed to be having a nice little heart-to-heart at the moment, so I turned to my new comrades. "So, what's the score?" They both leaped at least three feet into the air, the little one clutching his chest in fright while Ganju glared daggers at me. "Where the hell did you come from?!"

"Well, that's pretty fucking rude. Shouldn't you be happy I'm here, you know in case that idiot needs help or something?" I stuck my tongue out at him, ignoring his mumbled curses. The little one was looking at me weirdly, though. His eyes all big and shiny while this stupid little grin pulled at his lips. "Hey, I think you picked up a defective one, what's wrong with it?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face, but was quickly distracted when Ichigo suddenly got sent flying.

His body soared through the air as Renji raised his zanpakuto, his reiatsu spiking incredibly. "Roar! Zabimaru!" The blade suddenly extended, with wicked blade teeth running along the bottom. Ichigo countered it barely, causing it to bunch up against his own sword. It retracted quickly, before suddenly shooting forward. This time, it held strong and sent Ichigo straight into the building next to us. The little one screamed while Ganju rushed to stand beside him, both their eyes wide with concern.

"Ichigo-san?"

"Seems like you thought you understood my abilities after just one fight with me," Renji started forward, his blade retracting from the broken wall. "Let me tell you, when Vice-Captains and Captains go to the living world, in order to not cause unnecessary disturbances to the souls, we have to wear a power suppressant. Right now, my power is five times stronger than when we last met!" I scowled at him, stepping towards the destroyed building to drag Ichigo back out. "Doesn't matter how strong you are. It's close to impossible for you to beat me."

"So, you're saying right now, this is your real strength?" We all froze, waiting while Ichigo struggled from his crash-site. "To me, your attacks are totally ineffective. Thank you very much for the information. If there's eleven more guys like you," my jaw literally popped open, hanging a little when he finally emerged. "Then I think I'll be able to handle them!" I really wished I could have enjoyed him being all heroic and lame, but the idiot's face was covered in blood! I started forward instantly, prepared to steady him if he started to fall.

"You bastard."

And then I snapped.

"Shut the fuck up, Jesus Christ, do you ever close that thing? Honestly, every time I see you, it's nothing but useless chitter chatter. You're worse then fucking Space Cadet. MY GODS, Ichigo. How have you not killed this idiot, yet?!" I huffed obnoxiously, crossing my arms while glaring at the little bastard. It took a few seconds for me to realize that I had a lot of shocked eyes on me. Slowly, I turned to offer a smirk at the bleeding teenager, who's mouth was opened in surprise. "Ashwina?"

"Sup, you seem to be having quite an adventure."

"Where the hell have you been?! I thought you were dead or worse, someone was actually insane enough to try and lock you up." Shrugging lightly, I rubbed the side of my head with a little laugh. "Well, it's good to see you too, Dandelion Head." He started to step forward, eyes narrowed dangerously as he pointed at me, but stumbled slightly in his poor attempt at walking. "Whoa, you're losing a lot of blood there, you good Dude?"

"Stop moving, so I can head-butt you," he swayed slightly, his eyes narrowing even more.

"I'm not moving, you idiot. You just got your head knocked into a building." I frowned, turning to glare at Renji, who glared right on back. I smirked a little when he tightened his grip on the handle of his sword, clearly anticipating me to attack. "Nice tats, by the way." He raised an eyebrow, obviously unprepared for that before nodding just a bit. "Hn." I turned back to face Ichigo, raising a hand in truce as I began approaching him.

Once I got close enough, I gripped his arm tightly. "Ichigo, are you able to continue?," my voice was quiet, and my eyes were focused on the crushed walls. "If not, I can get us all out of here now. Just tell me, you don't have to figh-"

"Yes, I do. I'm fine, just let me finish this guy, then we can go get Rukia."We locked eyes then, my eyebrow raised while his narrowed in determination. Finally, I released his arm and nodded. "Right, then go kick some ginger ass!" His eyes lit up while he gave a hard nod, turning to focus on his opponent again. Smirking, I began to step back, but was suddenly pushed away, Ichigo's arm still outstretched as moved into a shaky defense. Renji had suddenly leaped, his released zanpakuto already mid-swing. Ichigo quickly brought his own sword up, ready to block the incoming attack.

"IT'S OVER!" Zabimaru crashed into the remainder of the structure, destroying it instantly as debris flew in every direction. Catching my footing, I leaped back quickly, dragging the little on with me. We stopped a good distance away,watching as Ichigo suddenly burst forward. He ran along the rooftop, dodging the extended blade as Renji took off after him. The little one seemed to be having a panic attack just watching the fight, so I ruffled his hair. "Relax, he got this." He didn't seem too reassured, but nodded anyways, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

My gaze, however, quickly found its way back to the ongoing battle. I continued observing, following Ichigo's every duck and weave with my eyes while Renji attacked relentlessly. I pegged him to be a lot of talk, but Gingy really did have a bite when he wanted to. I'll give him that, at least. He has spirit, although what his spirit is fighting for, I couldn't tell you. He seemed conflicted, as if his own spirit wasn't sure what the purpose behind his wild attacks might be. That's all they are, though. Strategized wild attacks, nothing more or less. Ichigo definitely had more skill, he just lacked in experience. That's why these fights are so crucial for him. With every defeat or win, he grows, learns, and hones his skills into an even greater force.

Ganju and the little one flinched when Renji got in another brutal hit, bringing Ichigo to his knees. He and Renji were talking again, still trading blows, or at least on Ichigo's end, blocking unsteadily. "Calm down, you two. Ichigo will win, so just sit back and watch the show." They both looked at me as if I had just murdered their puppies and ate the still beating hearts. I shrugged, falling to my butt with my head resting on a bent knee. "Or just stand there, doing nothing but worrying like mother hens. Seriously, Ichigo's gonna win, there's nothing any of us can do except watch anyways."

"You just called this a show!" Ganju pointed an accusing finger at me, but I just shrugged, not really finding any reason for him to be so upset. 'Other then me kicking him...' "

First, you call me ugly and kick me-" Called it. "-now you're calling this bloodbath a show?! You're one sick lady." Ganju just glared down at me, picking the little one up by the back of his uniform when he tried to sit as well. "Stay away from her, she's crazy." Rolling my eyes, I focused back on the fight, just in time to see Ichigo rush in on Renji. He swung down, attempting to cut the Vice-Captain, but missed when he had quickly dodged to the side.

Then, Renji got him. I mean, he really got him, bad. He had slashed quick and merciless, nearly cleaving Ichigo's shoulder from his body. I stiffened, my stomach dropping at the sight. I fought back the sudden urge to draw his blood, narrowing my eyes as Ichigo fell to the ground with blood spraying from his wound. Renji slowly approached the now downed Ichigo, muttering something to the orange-head. He began to raise his sword, his reiatsu suddenly climbing violently. Unconsciously, my body had moved, standing and ready to sprint into the fray.

"You can't rescue Rukia, because I am going to kill you right here!" I struggled forward as his reiatsu lit the sky. It ran straight up and down, forming a column of energy. Suddenly, he swung down, hard. My arms were held straight back, struggling uselessly against the nearly intangible gauntlets restraining me. Useless and more than panicked, I watched the killing blow descend on Ichigo's head.

"ICHIGO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's P.O.V.<strong>

_I flew back, skidding hard against the rocky floor. "You ran away," Urahara looked confused, watching as I hauled myself back up. "Bastard, you were going to kill me! If I didn't run, I would be dead already!"_

"_Of course I was. I was trying my best to get you. I'll keep going after you, until you have no where else to run..." He was talking so calmly, as if the conversation wasn't even about his attempt at murdering me. Slowly, he approached the giant crevice in the ground, the scar I had created in the beginning. "Because I will have to prepare you to be able to reproduce that attack, whenever necessary."_

"_Yeah right, that was just a lucky hit," I could feel the sweat trailing down my face. This guy is crazy._

"_Then you'll train until you can!" He pointed at me, his face completely serious beneath that bucket hat. "You've learned how to unleash the power of your zanpakuto, and you've also learned the basic fighting techniques. You have the talent, but you are only as good as a Third or Fourth seat Shinigami right now. Vice-Captains and above are at a whole different you want to fight someone like them, you must be able to fully utilize your zanpakuto."_

_I couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed at that. I have no idea how I had even made that attack, and he wants me to reproduce it? "That's easy for you to say, I was under pressure. I don't even remember how I did that..."_

"_I know." Those gray eyes, unnaturally serious, flashed from beneath his bucket hat as he began to approach me once again. "That's why we're doing this. That's why..." Suddenly, he lunged, sword poised for another killing blow. I raised my zanpakuto, blocking it. However, shock ripped through me when I realized the tip of his own blade was buried inside of my own. He had cut my sword! "I'll keep pushing you until you have no where to run, so you can remember how you did it." _

_And then I was flying, my body soaring through the air uncontrollably before crashing into a boulder. "Ooh, that look like it hurt. Dollface, I think he might need some medical assistance." Ashwina, our 'referee' was laying around on a high cliff face above my new spot. "You're right, MED TEAM!" _

"_Not yet," Urahara's voice echoed lightly, stopping them as I struggled to sit up. Digging the giant blade into the ground, I slowly used it to pull my weight up. Finally, I was on my knees, dragging in deep breaths as the dust began to settle around me. "Heads up, Dandelion Head!" Ashwina's warning barely registered before Urahara was suddenly bearing down on me. He swung suddenly, blasting me away and deep into the neighboring cliff. _

_I skidded across the dirt, creating a groove in the smooth surface before coming to a stop right next to the silver haired girl. She just stared down at me with this blank look, a piece of candy hanging limply from her mouth. "Check that, now __**that**_ looked like it hurt."

_Stuggling, I began to heave myself out of the ditch. "What's going on? As soon as I get a little serious, you're completely overpowered. Is that all you've got? How disappointing!" Wide-eyed, I could only stare at the shop keeper as I struggled to regain my breath. "I'm really disappointed. "Kurosaki-san, in your sword, all I can see is 'FEAR'."_

_Ashwina gave my shoulder a light squeeze, making me glance over at her. She just nodded at me, her eyes drilling into my own before she looked back up at Urahara. "When you're dodging, you're 'afraid of getting hit'. When you're attacking, you're 'afraid of hitting me'. When you're protecting someone, you're 'afraid of them dying'. Your sword is filled with fear!" He slowly raised his sword until it pointed straight into the air. "It's pathetic! You can't give into fear in a fight! It won't help at all."_

"_When you're dodging, think 'I won't let you hit me'! When you're protecting someone, think 'I won't let you die'! When you're attacking, think 'I'm going to cut you'!" Ashwina suddenly stood, her scythe materializing in her own hand as she raised it high into the air as well. She looked back at me, her face still serious as I slowly got to my own feet. "See? See that in our blades? Do you see our determination? Do you see 'I'm going to cut you in half'?" _

_I stared at Urahara's blade, then at Ashwina's. It sounded like the crazy gibberish of an old man, but I could see it. I could feel it, deep within my soul. They're blades were prepared, resilient and fearless. They __**will**__ cut you in half, they __**will**__ protect you, they have __**no fear **__of being cut. I dropped my eyes, staring at my own blade, feeling the determination settling deep in my heart. 'I will cut them, I will protect them, they will not cut me!' Slowly, my sword raised high into the sky as well, the tip pointing straight up._

_Ashwina's eyes seemed to glow with a deep pride, her lips twitching into a smirk while Urahara stared me down. "So, you are capable of it after all," he smiled at me, a rueful and sad smile. "The determination." Simultaneously, we reared our swords back, and Ashwina dropped her arm to watch. Energy gathered around both blades as we stared one another down._

"_Don't ever forget it!"_

* * *

><p>"ICHIGO!"<p>

Ashwina's cry echoed through the air, shocking my system into overdrive. My hand shot up instantly, the descending blade cutting deep into the flesh. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Renji." I could feel his shocked eyes on me, defiantly I raised my head to meet his stare. "I will now put all of my will, into defeating you!" Instantly, he jumped away as I stood, swinging my zanpakuto around in an arc.

"Fucking booy-yah! Show him what you've got, don't hold back, Dandelion Head!"

To be honest, her cheer didn't even register at first. All I could see was Renji, and my blade slicing through his like butter. The sunglasses on top his head split apart, as well as his hair tie. All I could focus on was him and nothing else. His blood suddenly erupted, a long gash from his shoulder to his waist splitting wide open.

Still, he stood, glaring defiantly and enraged at me. Deep in those eyes, I could see his anger, at himself. He had lost, a fight he had clearly planned on walking away from victorious. I had ripped that from him, and now, he was filling with regret. Stubbornly angry regret.

"Now that I think about it, I was probably just scared. Because I...damn...I really am a tramp down to my bones, I hate myself." He forced his body into stepping forward, head hung as blood stained the ground below. "I bark at the star, but I don't have the courage to jump and grab it." He sounded like a crazed man, rambling on, but I had no words to say. He was my enemy, and that's all I know about him.

Astonished, I could only watch as he stepped again, finding enough strength to grab the front of my shihakusho. "I never once won...against Captain Kuchiki," his head was hung, breaths coming out in pained gasps, even so his words were strong. "Ever since Rukia left...I trained every day, but I still failed. He is too strong."

"Fighting to get Rukia back...is nothing but an impossible dream to me." His grip tightened, but I remained strong, waiting for him to finish an obviously important message. "Kurosaki...I'm probably shameless for doing this, but I have to ask you..."

"Please, you have to save Rukia!"

Once again, Renji Abarai shocked me. I had thought, from the beginning, that he didn't care. That Rukia's death meant little to him. It seems I really was oblivious to him, but...

"Yeah..." I will save Rukia, because she really is a precious person.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashwina's P.O.V.<strong>

We watched as Renji finally gave into his wounds. His knees buckled, and he dropped, face first into the dirt. Then, without warning, Ichigo followed. The other two ran for him, Ganju reaching him first as I slowly followed.

"Oi! Are you okay, Ichigo? Answer me!" This guy really is thick.

"He's unconscious, moron. We'll have to carry him out of here." I stepped next to him, casting a quick glance over the unconscious teen before moving to Renji. Kneeling, I checked his pulse quickly. A faint thump was all I got before standing. There was already the commotion of an approaching patrol. "Let's go, the cavalry is coming." Ganju nodded, already hefting Ichigo over his shoulder, while the little one quickly ran back toward the demolished building. "Come, we'll go back underground to heal Ichigo-san!" I cast another glance over Renji, frowning deeply before turning to follow the others.

'Not a bad guy, just on the wrong side. They're always on the wrong side.' Sighing deeply, I jumped down the sewer entrance. The little one quickly shut the cover before leading us down to a small alcove in the wall. Ganju laid Ichigo on the ground carefully before stepping back to watch. I leaned against the outer wall, keeping an eye on the passage for any followers. There was a faint green light behind me, causing my eyes to stray. The little one was leaning over Ichigo, his hands glowing as they passed over his wounds. Quickly, I turned away, my stomach dropping even lower.

'Pretty useless, letting the poor kid nearly die...I'm such a fucking joke.' I listened quietly while the two behind me conversed, lighting a cigarette to hopefully dispel the sick feeling rising in my throat. Ganju suddenly took the opposite corner of me, leaning back casually with a nod in my direction.

"Healing powers, huh? I thought you guys used herbs or something."

"Yes, the other shinigami can only use their power when they're fighting, but we, the Fourth Division, have healing powers. Although this is the only skill we know." Little one sounded just a wee-bit bummed at the end there. "There's nothing wrong with being a healer, man. Shit, anyone can kill, but saving lives, that's a gift. Be proud, little dude." Unfortunately, I glanced back, catching the _wonderful_ sight of Ichigo's deep skin knitting back together. "That's gross."

Ganju snickered at me, that is until he looked. Suddenly, I wasn't the only one looking green around the gills. "How his condition?," Ganju covered quickly, training his eyes on the opposite wall quickly. "Not very good. However, I will definitely heal him. Please, give me some time." My eyes quickly squeezed shut when Ichigo's breathing became heavier. "I just need one night, and I can completely heal him."

"One night, huh? That's a long fucking time to stay in one place, little dude." I caught Ganju's scowl, looks like I offended the 'Self-Declared Number One Shinigami Hater', oh well. "I know, Bounty Hunter-san, but no one will follow us down here. Please, believe in me and give me time. Ichigo will be alright if he has time." The little one was staring up at me, those big eyes wide and pleading. 'Oh gods, he has a perfect puppy-dog face...'

"Yeah yeah, I never said I didn't believe in you. Pretty sure you know more than me, anyways," I waved him off, already turning away from those devilishly pathetic eyes. "I'm going to patrol, just keep that idiot alive."

"Yes...I definitely will." I just waved, already walking away.

'Don't you dare even think about dying, Ichigo.'

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

The ten Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads instantly quieted, waiting and watching as their leader took his position in front of them. They were still reeling from the fact that, not only Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame, but also Vice-Captain Renji Abarai were single-handedly defeated. That's not even counting the handfuls of lower ranked and unseated shinigami currently residing in the Fourth Division.

"Right now, during this Emergency, the Thirteen Divisions are already short one Vice-Captain. Now is not the time to hand the missions to the lower ranking shinigami. Also, I won't question about Ichimaru acting alone earlier!" The Third Division Captain instantly perked up. "Thanks." He was ignored, however, as the Captain Commander kept rolling.

"All higher officials, including Vice-Captains, must have their zanpakuto at all times, and you are permitted to fight with everything you've got in the battles. Please inform those not in attendance!" Slowly, Captain Commander Yamamoto's eyes peeled open, revealing the slate gray irises steeled with years of violence. "Everyone, we may soon begin an all-out war."

The ten Captains, each face varying from quiet resolve to pure blood-lust, nodded. They were ready, and each willing to draw the blood of these intruders. Without a doubt, these Ryoka will be stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap. As always, reviews and the such are welcome. <strong>

**Until next time**

**GhostDoor out baby~**


End file.
